Malam Minggu Season 2
by girl-chan2
Summary: Hanya lanjutan dari fic 'Malam Minggu di Asrama Heroes Gakuen'.
1. Malam Minggu Rendy

Yo, balik lagi! \ :V /

Kupikir bikin season 2 boleh juga sih sebagai antisipasi kalau ada yang Request! ^^/

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Catatan: Kurasa aku nggak perlu tulis ulang Disclaimer dan Warning karena ini hanya sambungan dari fic sebelumnya... -w-/

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Rendy: Undangan dan Kekacauan di Ruang OSIS**

* * *

"Kita punya masalah!"

Perkataan sang Ketos yang sangat tiba-tiba sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang OSIS langsung bingung.

"Masalah apa sih?" tanya Saphire yang sedang makan sate telur puyuh.

"Mathias-sensei meminta kita mencari satu anggota dari kelas Melee karena hanya kelas itu saja yang belum ada perwakilan di sini!" jelas Exoray tanpa ekspresi.

Sebenarnya penjelasan tadi memang cukup beralasan. Di kelas Premium ada si Ketos, di kelas Rare ada Trio Sableng Alpha-Ikyo-Teiron, di kelas Magic ada Trio Mage Icy-Thundy-Flamy, di kelas Ranged ada Quartet Nista Alexia-Daren-Musket-Zeptrun, sementara di kelas Special ada Duo Andreas Vience-Saphire beserta Maurice.

 _ **BakAuthor, kenapa Golden Rare Trio lu sebut Trio Sableng? -Alexia yang sweatdrop membaca bagian 'Trio Sableng'-**_

 _ **Nanti juga lu tau sendiri! -Author Girl-chan-**_

Alpha yang sedang makan pisang langsung nimbrung. "Memangnya pengurus OSIS itu maksimal berapa orang sih? Kok pake main cari anggota baru aja?"

Kulit pisang yang dibuangnya ke sembarang arah pun sukses mendarat tepat di wajah Teiron yang sedang baca buku di dekatnya.

"WOY, NGAJAK BERANTEM LU?!" teriak Teiron sewot.

"Lha, napa nyalahin gue?" tanya Alpha agak skeptis.

"Udah salah nggak mau ngaku lagi, lu kan yang tadi buang kulit pisang sembarangan?! Muka gue bukan tempat sampah, nyet!" bentak Teiron emosi.

Alhasil, terjadilah perang jambak-jambakan antara Teiron dan Alpha.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

SREEET! DUAK!

Kepala mereka langsung dijedukkan satu sama lain oleh seorang Gumiho merangkap sahabat mereka.

"Berantem lagi gue cakar lu berdua, mau?!" ancam Ikyo sangar disertai aura mengerikan di tubuhnya.

"A-ampun Ikyo-sama, kami khilaf!" ujar kedua anak itu gemetaran sambil sujud sembah.

Seisi ruangan yang melihatnya pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

DOEEEEEEEEEEENG!

Seisi ruangan pun langsung kaget mendengar suara gong yang berasal dari...

"Back to the topik!" seru Alexia yang memukul gong barusan.

"Itu gong dapet dari mana?" tanya Daren cengo mendapati gong barusan.

"Jangan bilang lu nyolong dari anak di kelas si Ketos!" timpal Zeptrun sedikit risih.

Panjang umur untuk Alexia. Eka Purbasari si cewek Gatotkaca langsung nongol dan menjewer kuping sang Gunman.

"Pantesan aja gong gue hilang entah kemana, ternyata lu yang nyolong toh! Gue mau pake buat latihan gambang kromong, tau!" omel Eka.

"Aduh duh duh, iya maaf maaf!" balas Alexia.

Eka pun langsung pergi membawa gong itu.

"Jadi, bisa diteruskan?" tanya Alexia sambil mengelus kupingnya yang dijewer barusan.

Sang Ketos merangkap kakaknya pun mengangguk. "Yap, karena itu aku ingin kalian mencari cara agar bisa menemukan orang yang tepat!"

Alhasil, semua orang di ruangan itu langsung berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa menit, Flamy terlihat mengangkat tangan.

"Iya, Flamy?" tanya Exoray.

"A-anu, perlukah kita membicarakan ini dengan ketua kelasnya?" usul anak berambut coklat itu.

'Kenapa nggak kepikiran?' batin mereka semua (kecuali Flamy sang pencetus usul, Teiron dan Alpha yang berantem lagi, serta Ikyo yang berusaha melerai mereka).

"Oke, usul diterima! Ikyo, tolong ya!"

"Sebentar!" Sang Gumiho yang sibuk memisahkan kedua sahabatnya langsung menjedukkan kembali kepala mereka dan kali ini sampai pingsan dengan kepala benjol. "Tugasku apa?"

"Kau kenal ketua kelas Melee kan? Tolong hubungi dia!"

"Baiklah, bisa diatur!"

Ikyo pun keluar ruangan untuk melakukan pembicaraan pribadi dengan Fery Kyoussuqqe (ketua kelas Melee) di HP-nya.

"Yo, ada apa Kyo?"

"Fer, di kelas lu ada yang mau jadi OSIS nggak?"

"Lha, kenapa nanyain itu?"

"Soalnya ini mendadak banget, si Ketos dapet tugas dari Kambing-sensei buat nambah satu anggota dari kelas Melee! Lu ada kandidat yang bagus nggak?"

"Hmm... Kayaknya ada deh! Bulan lalu ada anak bernama Rendy yang curhat ke gue soal OSIS, mungkin dia bisa jadi anggota yang cocok!"

"Oke, makasih sarannya!"

Sang Gumiho pun kembali memasuki ruangan itu. "Oy Ketos, gue udah dapet anggota yang menjanjikan nih!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

Tok tok tok!

"Rendy..."

Krieeeet!

Seorang cowok berambut silver dengan mata biru serta memakai kemeja hijau dan celana coklat membuka pintu. "Ada apa Fery?"

Dragon Slayer berambut merah itu nyengir kuda laut. "Bisa ikut gue sebentar nggak?"

Rendy menutup pintu kamarnya. "Kemana?"

"Ke ruang OSIS, soalnya ada yang butuh anggota baru di sana!" jelas Fery sambil berjalan pergi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rendy memastikan sambil mengikuti temannya dan Fery pun mengangguk.

* * *

Back to OSIS...

"Buat apa kue sebanyak ini?" tanya Ikyo kicep saat melihat sekumpulan kue yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersaji di atas meja. "Memangnya kita mau ngadain acara syukuran?"

"Sekali-kali, biar kue (yang awalnya buat piknik dan sayangnya nggak jadi) ini nggak mubazir!" balas Exoray watados.

Teiron yang berniat menyambar cupcake langsung dicegat oleh Zeptrun. "Tuh kue bukan buat lu, Kacamata Ceroboh! Memangnya lu nggak takut gemuk apa?"

Anak itu langsung manyun. "Gue lagi laper!"

'Ya elah, memangnya makan 50 cupcake dalam sehari masih belum kenyang ya?' batin Alexia dan Alpha sweatdrop.

"Au dah, males gue ngurusin anak kurang gizi kayak lu!"

NGEK!

Selamat, Zeptrun! Perkataanmu barusan sukses membangkitkan mode Yangire Teiron.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi!"

"Gue males ngurusin anak kurang gizi yang jangankan deketin Cerberus, dilempar boneka Snoppy aja kabur! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ooh, jadi lu nantangin ceritanya?!"

"Haah! Kenapa? Nggak suka? Ayo gue ladenin!"

'Ujung-ujungnya pasti berantem!' batin Maurice selaku anak berkacamata paling waras di sana.

Teiron langsung mengambil salah satu kue pie di atas meja dan...

PLOK!

Headshot di wajah Zeptrun!

Zeptrun yang emosi langsung mengambil kue pie di dekatnya, kemudian melemparnya ke arah Teiron dan mengenai baju anak itu.

"BEWAN AJA KUY!" tantang Teiron yang copas kalimat dari Author fic sebelah.

"AYO, SIAPA TAKUT?!" balas Zeptrun.

'Nah kan...' batin Maurice sweatdrop karena perkataannya jadi kenyataan.

"Woy woy gawat, itu Teiron sama Zeptrun berantem cuy!" seru Alexia panik.

Satu ruangan yang awalnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing langsung kaget melihat perang yang dilancarkan oleh kedua anak berkacamata itu.

"Alamakjang, mubazir lu berdua perang pake makanan!" teriak Vience sewot.

Tapi sayangnya...

PLOK!

Salah satu pie yang dilempar Zeptrun mengenai rambut Daren yang kebetulan berada di belakang Teiron dengan posisi membelakangi alias punggung menghadap punggung (ribet amat bahasanya).

"Eh bangke, ngajak berantem lu hah?!" bentak Daren sambil melempari sisa pie yang menempel di rambutnya.

Sayangnya, lemparan itu malah mengenai gadget Alpha yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan langsung emosi dan mengambil kue terdekat untuk dilempar ke arah pelakunya.

Alhasil, perang pun mulai meluas, sampai-sampai Quartet Senior (Exoray-Ikyo-Vience-Icy) juga ikut-ikutan ambil bagian karena emosi menjadi korban salah lempar.

Maurice dan Flamy selaku anggota yang masih waras hanya bisa menonton dengan tampang skeptis disertai meja dan payung sebagai tameng pertahanan dari lemparan teman-teman mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana, senpai?" tanya Flamy meminta saran.

"Ya menekedele, aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menghentikannya!" balas Maurice seadanya.

* * *

Di luar ruang OSIS...

"Jadi di sini ruangannya?" tanya Rendy yang berada di depan pintu bersama Fery.

"Yap!" Fery mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus bisa membiasakan diri, orang-orang di sini rada aneh semua! Ada sih yang masih waras, tapi ya begitu deh!"

Rendy pun mengangguk dan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Permi-"

SYUUUUUUUNG!

Sebuah lemparan kue pie yang entah dari siapa langsung meluncur ke arah Rendy dan untungnya bisa dihindari olehnya. Setelah itu, dia langsung speechless setelah melihat pemandangan absurd berupa perang lempar kue di depannya.

"Nah kan, aku bilang juga apa!" ujar Fery yang mengeluarkan sebuah toa. "WOY LU SEMUA DIAM DI TEMPAT ATAU GUE BAKAR NIH RUANGAN!"

Alhasil, mereka semua langsung berhenti dan menengok ke arah kedua orang itu.

"Ara ara, cepat sekali!" kata Ikyo yang tubuhnya berlumuran krim kue dari kepala sampai kaki (bahkan ekornya juga tak luput dari lumuran krim).

"Iya dong, gue gitu lho!" balas Fery bangga dan Rendy hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Jadi, dia anggota barunya?" tanya Maurice sambil menunjuk Rendy.

"Yap, benar sekali! Namaku Rendy Espada Volante, salam kenal dan tolong bantuannya ya!"

Mereka semua langsung manggut-manggut.

"Moncong-moncong Rendy..." sela Alpha tiba-tiba. "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu!"

Rendy langsung mengangkat alis. "Apa itu?"

"Mukamu kok mirip banget sama Thundy? Kembar ya?"

Webek, webek...

Seisi ruangan (kecuali Alpha, Rendy, dan Thundy) langsung sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kenal juga nggak!" ujar Rendy dan Thundy bersamaan.

Alhasil, mereka semua langsung double sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Moncong-moncong, kenapa ruangan ini dibanjiri krim kue ya?" tanya Fery bingung.

"Tadi Teiron-senpai sama Zeptrun-senpai berantem dan saling melempar kue pie, kemudian yang lainnya ikut-ikutan karena jadi korban salah lempar!" jelas Flamy to the point.

"Sebenarnya semua ini 70 persen salah Zeptrun!" timpal Maurice.

"Hoy, kok lu nuduh gue?!" sahut Zeptrun tak terima disalahkan.

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi bilang gue 'anak kurang gizi'?!" seru Teiron membenarkan perkataan Maurice.

"Itu memang kenyataan, badan lu aja yang paling pendek! Makan juga banyak banget, 50 cupcake sehari, tapi masih bisa kurus! Bahkan Flamy yang badannya lebih kecil dari lu aja beratnya 59, daripada lu yang cuma 34 (itu berat badan atau ukuran sepatu?)! Siapa yang nggak heran kalau lu tuh memang kurang gizi?!" jelas Zeptrun sengit dan terlihat seperti membongkar aib.

Betewe, perasaan Teiron nggak pendek-pendek amat deh! Walaupun tingginya cuma 161, tapi itu masih lebih tinggi dari Flamy (139), Maurice (158), dan Alexia (155).

Ketika Ikyo melihat kondisi Teiron yang jatuh berlutut dengan tampang sedih, dia langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Zep, sebaiknya kau tarik kembali kata-katamu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tuh anak mau nangis? Cengeng amat sih!"

"Masalahnya kalau dia nangis nanti bisa-"

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya suara tangisan itu, tiba-tiba seluruh asrama langsung dilanda gempa bumi.

* * *

"Ge-gempa bumi?!" tanya Dodi kaget.

Thori yang terlihat santai dalam kondisi itu malah berceletuk, "Berani taruhan kalau pelakunya orang yang sama dengan kejadian waktu itu?"

Vion langsung terbelalak. "Jangan bilang kalau dia-"

"Sepertinya begitu..." potong Brahman datar.

* * *

Kita kembali ke ruang OSIS!

Saat Thundy melihat dua potong cupcake yang 'selamat' dari 'perang' di pinggir meja, dia pun langsung menangkapnya dengan cepat sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Oy, siapapun tolong tenangkan dia!" pinta Alpha panik.

Thundy pun mendekati anak berkacamata itu dan menyodorkan cupcake di depannya. "Nah, untukmu! Jangan nangis lagi ya!"

"Hiks..." Teiron mengambil cupcake itu dan memakannya, kemudian gempa pun berhenti.

"Itu lebih baik..." Thundy mengelus kepala temannya dengan senyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dayo?" tanya Musket yang masih nggak ngudeng dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi begini, Teiron itu kalau emosinya lagi kurang bagus, dia bisa bikin gempa bumi di sini!" jelas Ikyo agak risih.

"Yap!" timpal Alpha membenarkan. "Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya! Dulu pernah ada anak-anak nakal di kelas kami yang sengaja membuang bekalnya ke tempat sampah dan dia langsung nangis kejer sampai satu sekolah kena gempa bumi lokal!"

"Jadi gempa yang waktu itu karena dia?" tanya Fery cengo setelah mendengar cerita barusan yang kemudian dibalas anggukan dari Ikyo dan Alpha. "Terus, gimana cara berhentinya?"

"Mereka langsung minta maaf dan mengambil kembali bekalnya yang dibuang, untung saja cupcake yang ada di dalamnya nggak tercemar bau sampah!" jelas Ikyo lagi.

Alpha mengangguk. "Pokoknya begitu deh, Teiron tuh kalau nggak emosian ya ambekan!"

Alhasil, semua orang langsung melirik Zeptrun dengan tatapan tajam dan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baik, baik, aku akan minta maaf!"

Sang Researcher pun mendekati Teiron yang sibuk memakan cupcake-nya. "Ron..."

Cowok berambut merah itu mendongak sedikit. "Hmm?"

"A-aku, sejujurnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi... Maafkan aku..."

Teiron hanya mengangguk dengan mulut penuh remah kue.

"Ron, mau dimaafin nggak?" tanya Thundy sedikit cemas karena takut Earth Mage berkacamata itu tidak mau memaafkan Zeptrun.

Setelah menghabiskan cupcake-nya, Teiron mengelap mulutnya dari remah kue dan memasang senyuman lebar. "Tentu saja..."

Zeptrun dan sebagian anggota OSIS lainnya pun langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu ya ba-"

"Tapi aku masih lapar, apa nggak ada cupcake lagi?" potong Teiron memelas.

Semua orang pun langsung sweatdrop akut mendengarnya.

'Gue heran deh, kok bisa-bisanya dia segampang itu ngomong 'masih lapar'?' batin sebagian orang.

'Nih anak doyan banget makan cupcake kali ya?' batin Rendy speechless.

"Well, yang bisa kuselamatkan cuma dua, yang lainnya udah 'tewas' jadi korban 'perang'..." jelas Thundy sedikit risih dan Teiron langsung murung.

"Ahaha, tenang saja! Aku masih punya banyak, kok!" ujar Exoray sambil membawa dua loyang penuh cupcake dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Waaaah~" Mata kehijauan di balik kacamata bulat itu langsung berbinar dan dengan cepat langsung menyambar semua cupcake itu.

"Yah, biarkan saja dia makan sepuasnya... Daripada entar nangis lagi, nanti malah ada gempa susulan..." bisik Alpha kepada yang lainnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka semua.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Flam-kun, katanya di asrama ada gempa bumi ya?" tanya Teira yang kemarin tak ada di asrama karena menginap di rumah Nirmala.

Anak berambut coklat yang sedang membaca buku itu hanya mengangguk. Teira pun bertanya lagi, "Kok bisa?"

"Tei-chan sudah tanya Teiron-senpai?" Flamy nanya balik.

Gadis pirang itu langsung bingung. "Hah? Apa hubungannya dengan Teiron-nii?"

"Errr, soal itu..." Flamy menggaruk kepalanya dengan tampang bingung. "Pokoknya panjang sekali untuk diceritakan!"

"Eh?"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Rendy Espada Volante

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 9 September

Zodiak: Virgo

Warna rambut/mata: perak/biru

Hero: Geomje

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Satu-satunya perwakilan kelas Melee di pengurus OSIS.

-Cukup akrab dengan Fery.

-Suka makan kue onde-onde dan buah anggur.

-Nama marganya memiliki arti 'Pedang Terbang'.

-Entah bagaimana bisa dia memiliki penampilan yang sama persis dengan Thundy.

* * *

Yeay Season 2! Ane jamin pasti bakalan lebih hilarious dari yang sebelumnya! \ :V /

Review! :D


	2. Malam Minggu Eka

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi 28423: Ketahuilah, justru bahasa yang ribet itu terkadang bisa membuat orang mengerti maksudnya! :V /**

 **Thundy: "Mungkin kau perlu mendengar ini, dia sering memakai EM sejak pertama kali beli dari resale, waktu itu pangkatnya masih diamond 1 (atau 2 LT kalau nggak salah)..."**

 **Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Hmm, silakan tanyakan saja orangnya...**

 **Teiron: "Kalau kau tanya soal tikus, justru malah dia yang takut dengan itu..." *nunjuk Alpha yang main game di pojokan.***

 **Lance: "Sebenarnya nama marga itu karangan Author, aslinya sih nggak ada... Kalau tau 'Epic Battle Fantasy' pasti ngerti..." -w-/**

 **Kalau soal organisasi, mungkin aku perlu mencari sedikit referensi untuk itu... Tapi kalau kau nggak main game-nya, minimal tau dari 'situs tertentu' sudah cukup kok... ^^a**

 **Teiron: *baca bagian terakhir.* "Motto macam apa itu?" =w=**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Eka: Balada Kolam Renang**

* * *

"Oy Ketos, boleh minta waktu sebentar?" tanya Eka sambil menepuk punggung Exoray yang sedang piket kelas dan berjalan keluar.

"Ah, iya iya!" Si Ketos pun berjalan mengikuti gadis itu.

* * *

"Ada apa, Ka?" tanya Exoray bingung.

"Lu nggak pernah liburan bareng gitu?" Eka nanya balik.

Exoray menggeleng. "Nggak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau mau nih ye, gue sama Purno pengen ngajakin lu pergi berenang!"

"Ke pantai atau kolam renang?"

"Yang kedua!"

"Beneran?"

"Iye, kalau perlu ajakin temen-temen lu gidah! Entar dibayarin!"

"Hmm, mungkin perlu gue bicarain dulu..."

"Kalau udah entar hubungi gue aja, lu masih punya nomornya kan?"

"Iya..."

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Oy Ketos, ada masalah?" tanya Vience saat melihat Exoray merenung.

Dia pun menengok. "Yang lain di sini semua? Kalau nggak panggilin yang belum ada!"

"Gue cari Teiron ya, katanya dia mau nyemil dulu!" Vience pergi meninggalkan si Ketos.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka semua pun berkumpul dan duduk di lantai.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Alexia sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tadi Eka nanyain sesuatu ke gue!" jawab Exoray.

"Eka tuh bukannya mantan gebetan lu yang- Aduh!" Ikyo langsung dicubit Icy sebelum selesai bertanya.

"Jangan bahas mantan, entar dia galau!" sembur Icy.

"Memangnya dia nanyain apa?" tanya Rendy.

"Katanya mau ngajakin ke kolam renang dan dia sama Purno yang bayarin..."

Webek, webek...

"KOLAM RENANG?!" pekik mereka semua (kecuali Exoray dan Rendy) kaget.

Rendy hanya menghela nafas. "Kalau soal itu, Purno juga pernah nanyain gue! Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Ren, lu pernah berenang?" tanya Purno sambil menghampiri Rendy yang sedang piket kelas.

Rendy hanya menggeleng. "Nggak, emangnya kenapa?"

"Rencananya gue sama Eka mau berenang, tapi masalahnya nggak seru kalau cuma berdua, jadinya kami mau ngajakin temen!"

"Hmm, boleh aja sih..."

"Ajakin temen-temen lu aja sekalian, si Eka juga ngajakin si Ketos!"

"Ya udah..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Yah begitulah..." Rendy mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Baik bener mereka..." gumam Daren kagum.

"Tapi pertanyaannya: Emangnya mereka mau bayarin 15 orang sekaligus?"

Webek, webek...

Mereka semua langsung melirik Thundy selaku pencetus pertanyaan barusan.

Exoray hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, ada yang nggak ikut?"

Flamy angkat tangan. "Aku ada urusan, lagipula air bukan ide yang bagus untukku!"

'Walaupun Fire Mage, tapi bukan berarti ngomongnya kayak android yang anti air juga...' batin Teiron sedikit risih.

"Maaf, rubah sepertiku bukan ahli renang..." Ikyo mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku juga punya banyak kerjaan..." timpal Zeptrun datar.

"Kalau ke pantai, tidak! Tapi kalau ke kolam renang, aku masih harus berpikir dua kali!" ujar Icy.

"Gue mau aja sih ikut, tapi nggak bisa renang..." gumam Teiron sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Daren menepuk punggung anak berambut merah itu. "Kita senasib, Ron!"

"Ya elah, entar juga diajarin!" celetuk Alpha.

"Boleh-boleh aja sih!" Alexia hanya angkat bahu.

Dan beberapa orang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi yang nggak ikut Flamy, Ikyo, dan Zeptrun... Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan Eka!"

* * *

Exoray pun keluar ruangan untuk melakukan pembicaraan khusus dengan Eka.

"Eka di sini!"

"Kita jadi pergi kan?"

"Yap! Yang lainnya gimana? Semuanya ikut?"

"Ada tiga orang yang nggak bisa ikut, nggak apa kan?"

"Baiklah! Kuharap kalian bisa bersiap malam ini karena kita akan pergi besok, jadi berkumpullah di depan asrama sebelum Purno bawa mobil jemputan jam delapan pagi! Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah panggilan berakhir, Exoray pun kembali ke ruangan.

* * *

"Katanya kita akan berangkat besok pagi!"

"BESOK?!" pekik yang lainnya berjamaah. "Dadakan banget!"

"Serius lu, Ray?!" tanya Vience memastikan.

Exoray hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Mau gimana lagi?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya di depan asrama...

"Mana Alpha dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Vie-nii lagi jemput dia, taulah kalau rumahnya rada jauh!" jawab Saphire seadanya.

Sekedar informasi, Alpha merupakan satu-satunya anggota OSIS yang tidak tinggal di asrama.

"Nah, itu mereka!" Teiron menunjuk Vience yang menaiki Jeronium bersama Alpha.

Entah kenapa Alexia yang melihat Jeronium langsung ngumpet di belakang kakaknya.

Yah, tau sendiri deh kalau Alexia itu phobia sama hewan yang satu spesies dengan Jeronium...

"Yo!" sapa Alpha sambil turun dari naga itu.

Kemudian, Vience segera membawa Jeronium pergi sebentar.

"Oke, semuanya hadir?" tanya Exoray.

"Absen lha, Ketos!" seru Icy.

"Lu jadi ikut, Icy?" tanya Daren.

"Semalem gue dikasih tau Emy kalau kolam renang yang dimaksud Eka itu indoor, jadi gue ikut aja!" jelas Icy sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Emangnya kenapa kalau kolam renangnya outdoor?" tanya Rendy bingung sambil melirik teman(kembar)nya.

"Dia nggak kuat panas!" jawab Thundy datar.

Kemudian datanglah sebuah mobil di depan mereka dan ketika kaca depan diturunkan, terlihat Purno sebagai pengemudi di dalamnya.

"Yo, apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Purno.

"Sebentar, kuabsen dulu!" Exoray memeriksa daftar. "Vience!"

"Di sini!" Vience yang baru saja selesai mengurus peliharaannya segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Teiron!"

Yang bersangkutan malah menyahuti dengan mulut penuh karena sibuk makan cupcake. "Hmphmph!"

Yang lainnya pun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tepuk jidat melihat kelakuan anak itu.

"Alexia!"

Webek, webek...

"Lha? Dia kemana?" Exoray langsung celingukan karena menyadari anak itu tidak terlihat.

"Ray, lu nggak nyadar ya kalau dari tadi dia ada di belakangmu?" Daren menunjuk di balik punggung si Ketos.

Exoray langsung memutar badan begitu mendapati sang adik memeluknya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Lex..." Exoray menepuk puncak kepala adiknya dengan pulpen.

Alexia segera melepas pelukannya dan menjauhi sang kakak. "Maaf..."

"Alpha, Saphire, Daren, Musket, Maurice, Thundy, Rendy, Icy! Oke, semua siap!"

Salah satu pintu belakang mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Eka. "Nah, ayo masuk!"

* * *

Satu setengah jam kemudian...

"Ah, sampai juga~" Purno memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung. "Nah, silakan turun!"

Mereka semua pun segera turun dari mobil, kecuali...

"Ron, Ron, bangun Ron! Udah sampe nih!"

"Sap, jangan teler di sini dong! Ayo bangun!"

Rupanya Teiron dan Saphire ketiduran di mobil.

"Yah, gimana caranya coba bangunin kedua kebo itu?" tanya Daren sambil tepuk jidat selagi melihat Thundy dan Vience sibuk membangunkan kedua orang itu.

Tiba-tiba Alpha langsung nyengir jahil. "Aku punya ide!"

Dia pun mengeluarkan HP-nya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga Teiron.

"I want you to borklieve~" gumam Alpha sambil menyetel sebuah lagu di HP-nya.

Kemudian terdengar suara gonggongan yang sukses membuat Teiron terbangun dengan wajah panik dan langsung melompat turun sebelum akhirnya nyungsep karena kepeleset.

"Itu lagu apaan, Al?" tanya Rendy.

"The Bork Files, lagu X-Files versi anjing!" jawab Alpha sambil nyengir lebar.

Alexia sedikit mengangkat alis. "Tau dari mana, tuh?"

"Dari seseorang yang tidak tau dimana Greenland!"

Webek, webek...

"You don't say..." gumam mereka semua (kecuali Alpha, Teiron, dan Saphire) sweatdrop.

"Ugh..." Terlihat Saphire yang mulai terbangun. "Apa tadi ada yang bilang X-Files?"

"Cuma lu doang!" balas Daren sinis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ron?" tanya Maurice sambil membantu Teiron berdiri.

"Yah, sedikit..." balas anak itu seadanya.

"Oke, ayo kita masuk!" ajak Eka.

Mereka semua pun memasuki gedung itu.

* * *

Ketika sudah berada di dalam gedung (setelah membayar tiket masuk tentunya), terlihat tiga kolam renang dan sebuah perosotan panjang di ujung salah satu kolam.

"Kalian ganti baju dulu lha!" usul Eka sambil berjalan pergi.

Purno dan rombongan OSIS pun pergi ke ruang ganti.

* * *

Setelah ganti baju...

"Dary, naik itu yuk!" ajak Saphire sambil menunjuk perosotan di sana.

"Errr, gimana ya?" Daren terlihat agak ragu. "Boleh aja deh..."

* * *

Selagi kedua anak Andreas itu menaiki perosotan, Teiron terlihat menepuk-nepuk air kolam dengan kakinya.

"Ron, ayo renang!" ajak Alpha di tengah kolam.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng dan Alpha segera berenang mendekati anak itu. "Ayolah! Jangan nepi gitu deh!"

"Aku nggak bisa renang!" Teiron manyun.

"Makanya sini kuajarin!"

Teiron mulai turun ke dalam kolam, tapi masalahnya...

"Al, soal kacamatanya gimana? Lu kan tau sendiri Teiron tuh kayak gimana kalau kacamatanya ilang!" tanya Thundy yang berjongkok di tepi kolam dengan tampang agak skeptis.

Ya ampun! Kenapa itu nggak lu pikirin, Al?

"Tunggu sini!" Thundy berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah agak lama, dia pun kembali lagi dengan sebuah 'google' dan melemparnya ke arah si rambut merah yang langsung menangkapnya. "Nah, lepas kacamatamu dan pakai itu!"

Teiron dengan ragu melepas kacamatanya dan memakai 'google' itu. Setelah itu, dia pun mencoba untuk berenang dengan sedikit bantuan dari Alpha.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Icy terlihat sedang mengambang di tengah kolam (Nggak tenggelam lho ya!) dan semula terlihat baik-baik saja, sampai...

"BOM DATANG!"

BYUUUUUUUUUUR!

Dia kecipratan air dari Exoray yang baru saja melompat ke dalam kolam.

"Lex, giliranmu!"

Alexia yang berada di pinggir kolam mundur perlahan dan langsung berlari untuk melompat masuk, tapi...

Kreeeeeek! GUBRAK!

Bukannya masuk ke air, malah mendarat dengan wajah duluan di atas es.

"Nggak abang, nggak adek, sama aja sarapnya!" gerutu Icy yang ternyata menjadi pelaku dari terbentuknya es barusan.

"Icy..." Seseorang menepuk punggungnya dan ketika yang bersangkutan menengok, rupanya ada Rendy di belakang.

"Kita udah sepakat untuk nggak pake sihir di sini! Noh, liat tuh!" Rendy menunjuk ke arah sebuah 'keajaiban alam' dimana Musket terperangkap di dalam semburan es.

"To-tolong dayo, a-aku kedinginan..." pintanya dalam keadaan menggigil.

Icy yang melihat itu langsung nyengir kuda laut dan segera menghilangkan es buatannya agar kolam kembali seperti semula.

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam berenang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat dan ganti baju.

Sepulang dari acara renang, Eka dan Purno mentraktir mereka makan di restoran Nusantara.

* * *

 **Bonus 1:**

"Yo Lisa!"

Gadis pirang itu menengok, kemudian mendapati Alpha dan Saphire yang membawa kantong besar. "K-kalian?"

"Kami ke sini mau memberikan hasil curian kami untukmu!" ujar Saphire sambil membuka kantong yang dibawanya.

"Eeeh? A-aku... Tidak membutuhkannya... Aku tidak butuh itu!"

Tapi...

Rupanya yang terjadi adalah kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan di atas kepala Lisa karena ditebarkan oleh kedua orang tadi.

"Errr, uhm..." Lisa yang melihat itu hanya tersipu malu. "Te-terima kasih banyak..."

"Ehehe..." Kedua orang itu juga ikut tersipu.

"Mencuri bunga itu bukan dosa..."

"Yeay, dia sangat senang!"

"Jadi kalian yang mengambil bungaku..."

Tiba-tiba keduanya langsung kaget setelah mengetahui kalau mereka mengambil bunga dari Teiron dan yang bersangkutan sudah berada di belakang sambil menggertakkan tangan plus senyum angker di wajahnya.

* * *

 **Bonus 2:**

Daren sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kancing lengan baju Rendy yang terlepas.

"Hey Rendy, kancingnya lepas tuh!"

"Eh?" Rendy langsung melihat lengan bajunya. "Oh, benar juga!"

"Serahkan saja ini padaku!" Daren mengeluarkan jarum dan benang, kemudian menjahit kancing temannya tersebut.

"Wah, terima kasih ya! Benar-benar hebat! Ternyata orang sepertimu bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah!"

Tapi begitu Rendy melihat Daren memegang gunting...

"Jangan lihat guntingnya!"

"A-a-a-aku, aku masih normal! Tolong tolong!"

(Catatan: Rendy memakai baju lengan panjang dan dia punya sedikit phobia dengan gunting...)

* * *

 **Bonus 3:**

Suatu hari, Teiron dan Lisa sedang makan kue bersama.

"Lis, ada remah kue di pipimu!" kata Teiron sambil mengelap mulut gadis itu dengan lengan bajunya.

"Terima kasih, Tei-kun!"

"Ya sama-sama!"

"Oh iya, kau juga punya remah kue di sini!" ujar Lisa sambil mencium pipi Teiron.

"Alam memang sangat mengerikan..." gumam Teiron sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Alexia yang sedang minum soda di sebelahnya hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah risih.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Thun-kun, tanganmu terluka!" seru Emy ketika melihat tangan Thundy. (Catatan: Thundy memakai baju Epic Lightning Robe tanpa sarung tangan dan Lightning Hat!)

"Hah?" Thundy melihat tangan kirinya. "Oh, ini bukan masalah! Nanti juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya!"

"Begitu ya..." Emy memegang tangan pemuda biru itu dan mengelusnya sebentar.

Thundy hanya mengangkat alis melihat kelakuan gadis di depannya. "Kenapa?"

Tanpa diduga, Emy mencium tangan Thundy yang terluka dan sukses membuatnya kaget, sampai-sampai topinya terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Alam memang sangat mengerikan..." Thundy ikut menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Alexia yang berada di antara kedua orang itu hanya memasang tampang skeptis.

Dasar muka jutek! Pantesan aja jadi perjaka tua! *Girl-chan langsung dikejar-kejar Alexia.*

* * *

 **Special Omake:** (Mathias: "Udah 3 bonus plus ini pula, tambah panjang aja nih Chapter!" -.-'a)

 _ **1\. Duet**_

Hari ini Duo Mercowlya sedang bernyanyi di ruang OSIS dengan Alexia yang memainkan gitar.

"Oh Tuhan, kucinta dia, sayang dia, rindu dia..."

"Dia-nya nggak..." sambung Exoray tanpa ekspresi.

"Kampret, nyanyi yang bener apa?!" bentak Alexia yang kembali melanjutkan lagunya. "Utuhkanlah rasa cintaku di hatiku, hanya padanya..."

"Untuk siapa..." Tiba-tiba Exoray langsung nangis. "Aku nggak kuat..."

Alexia beserta para penonton langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **2\. Badut Pikachu**_

Di sebuah Mall, terlihat parade badut berkostum Pikachu di sana.

"Ngapain foto-foto, dayo? Orang lain mah juga bisa!" tanya Musket.

Saphire yang sedang memotret parade badut itu bertanya balik, "Terus gimana dong?"

* * *

Di ruang ganti badut...

"Lho, si Bonyok mana?" tanya seseorang kepada temannya.

"Paling udah pulang duluan!" jawab temannya.

* * *

Tapi ternyata, orang yang mereka maksud malah dibawa pulang sama Musket dan Saphire.

"KELUARIN SAYA DONG!"

"Waduh, mas-masnya lupa dikeluarin dayo!" ujar Musket.

"Jadi kita bawa pulang nih badutnya?" tanya Saphire agak bingung.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Lagi main apa, dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Pokemon!" jawab Alpha yang sedang bermain dengan PSP-nya.

"Pokemon ya? Kalau itu mah kita juga punya, dayo!" ujar Musket.

"Masa sih? Coba bawa sini, kita battle!"

"Gue ambil dulu, dayo!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Al, pokemon-nya udah gue bawa dayo!"

"Mana? Nyalain wireless-nya, yuk kita bat- tle?"

Ternyata pokemon yang dimaksud malah badut yang dibawa kemaren!

"Dek, keluarin saya dulu dong! Saya belum makan nih!" pinta mas-mas dalam kostum badut itu.

"Mas-masnya belum dikeluarin, dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Bukannya kemaren udah gue bilangin buat keluarin mas-masnya?!" bentak Saphire sewot.

* * *

 _ **3\. Pemilu dan Jahitan**_

"Kamu kalau milih calon yang bener, jangan main pilih calon cuma gara-gara kejebak visi- misinya! Zaman sekarang banyak calon yang nggak bener, giliran udah jadi anggota dewan malah makan duit rakyat!"

Jioru hanya mengatakan "Iya..." berkali-kali saat kakak sepupunya yang tertua, Eiuron Avelon, memberikan wejangan seputar tata cara memilih calon yang baik dan benar kepada saudara-saudaranya (termasuk dirinya) barusan.

Sebenarnya Jioru tidak suka diceramahi hal-hal seperti itu karena dia rajin membaca koran atau menonton saluran berita. Selain itu, dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan jalan pikiran Eiuron yang sepertinya berubah 180 derajat. Si Vampire yang biasanya masa bodoh dengan keadaan di sekitarnya mendadak rajin membaca koran ditemani secangkir teh Rosemary.

Habis kesambet apaan ya?

* * *

Selain itu, dia teringat pertanyaan Adelia kepada Yorei saat pemilu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _"Kak Yorei, suasana di sana kayak gimana sih?"_

 _"Pokoknya rame, sumpek, dan yang lebih nggak enaknya lagi, kelingkingmu harus dicelupin tinta yang nggak bakalan ilang selama 10 hari! Bayangin aja seberapa susahnya bersihin tinta itu!"_

 _"Tintanya pake tinta printer ya?"_

 _"Ya nggak lha! Yang bener aja pake tinta printer?!"_

* * *

Sekarang Jioru sedang duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau TPS (Tempat Pemungutan Suara) tempat dirinya akan menggunakan hak pilih justru berada di luar gedung dan apesnya lagi, saat itu cuacanya terlihat mendung dan untungnya panitia telah menyediakan tenda yang cukup besar untuk melindungi tempat itu dari terjangan hujan.

Setidaknya dia dan para pemilih lainnya merasa aman... Untuk sementara waktu.

Entah apakah para panitianya termasuk keturunan Mad Dog atau bukan, habisnya greget sih...

Saat asyik memperhatikan suasana di pintu masuk sana, Jioru mendengar salah satu panitia menyebutkan namanya dan dia pun beranjak bangun dari kursinya untuk mendapatkan surat suara, kemudian melenggang menuju salah satu meja berbilik kosong yang tersedia di sana.

* * *

Setelah tiba di sana, Jioru langsung membuka lipatan kertas dan dalam hati sempat mengutuk cuaca yang sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk melakukan pemilihan umum kali ini.

Bayangkan saja, betapa susahnya para pemilih (termasuk Jioru sendiri) menahan surat suara mereka yang telah terbuka lipatannya agar tidak terbang ditiup angin yang berhembus.

'Seharusnya lokasi tempat pemilihannya di dalam gedung atau ruangan, bukannya di luar gedung kayak gini! Ngerepotin pemilihnya aja!' gerutu cowok Zeus berambut pirang itu dalam hati.

Setelah membuka seluruh lipatan surat suaranya, Jioru segera memilih salah satu calon yang menurutnya pantas berada di badan parlemen terpenting dalam pemerintahan. Setelah itu, dia segera melipat kembali surat suaranya agar tidak ada pemilih lain yang mengetahui apa pilihannya.

Tapi sayangnya, saat ingin melipat kertas suaranya, Jioru kesulitan karena angin yang setiap kali membuat lipatan kertas tersebut kembali terbuka. Dia terus melipat kertas itu kembali agar tersegel seperti saat dia menerima surat suaranya, tapi angin justru malah bertambah nakal dan membuatnya harus berpikir panjang bagaimana cara agar dia bisa melipat kertas itu seperti semula.

Tangan Jioru mulai meraba saku mantelnya untuk mencari barang apa yang bisa menahan lipatan itu agar tak terbuka oleh angin. Begitu tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, dia langsung menarik tangannya dan mendapati sebatang jarum yang dilengkapi dengan seutas benang yang terlihat cukup panjang.

Jioru teringat kejadian sebelum pergi ke tempat pemilihan umum. Waktu itu dia tengah menjahit dan tiba-tiba diperintahkan oleh Oberia agar bergegas menuju tempat sakral itu. Karena tak ada waktu untuk membereskan perkakasnya, dia terpaksa membawa barang itu pergi ke sana.

Entah kenapa, Jioru mendapat sebuah pencerahan dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menusukkan ujung jarum yang tajam itu di permukaan kertas yang dilipat seperti menjahit di atas kain.

Tusuk jelujur sana, tusuk jelujur sini. Jahit sana, jahit sini. Matikan jahitannya di sebelah sana.

Setelah mendapati lipatan di kertasnya sudah ditahan dengan jahitan jelujur sampai angin tak dapat membukanya kembali, Jioru segera memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kotak suara sebelum pergi meninggalkan TPU (Tempat Pemilihan Umum, bukan Tempat Pemakaman Umum).

* * *

Di Avelon Mansion...

"Oberia, lain kali kalau lu ngajarin jahit ke Jioru jangan kebablasan!"

"Heh, memangnya lu bisa apa?! Ngajarin juga nggak, bisanya ngomel doang! Sepupu macem apa lu?!"

"Masih mending! Lha, liat tuh sepupu lu! Bayangin aja, masa kertas suara sampe dijahit?!"

"Heh, Jioru tuh sepupu lu juga!"

Jioru hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup telinganya saat melihat Eira dan Oberia sibuk adu mulut mengenai hobi menjahitnya. Sementara itu, Eiuron dan Yorei hanya bisa menepuk pundak sepupu mereka.

"Lagian lu aneh-aneh aja deh..." komentar Yorei sambil menghela nafas. "Yang bener aja kertas suara dijahit, lu kira kain?"

"Tau, aneh-aneh aja!" timpal Eiuron datar sambil menepuk pundak Jioru dengan keras karena malu dengan kelakuan sepupunya itu.

Jioru sangat menyesal. Dia tidak tau kalau ceritanya bakalan berakhir dengan adu mulut antara Oberia dan Eira.

Awalnya Yorei bertanya soal kejadian saat dia berada di sana dan Jioru dengan spontan menceritakan semuanya, termasuk saat menjahit kertas suaranya karena kesal. Tanpa disangka, Eira dan Oberia (yang saat itu sedang menonton TV) mendengar hal itu dan sukses membuat suasana memanas akibat percekcokan mereka.

Parahnya lagi, Eiuron selaku sepupu yang tertua malah cuek bebek dengan pertengkaran mereka dan lebih memilih untuk mengintimidasi Jioru yang dipikirnya sebagai 'kambing hitam' dari pertengkaran kedua sepupu ceweknya itu.

Sedangkan Yorei hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi sepupu-sepupunya. Jika dia berusaha melerai Eira dan Oberia, dia bakalan berakhir tragis menjadi samsak tinju mereka. Tapi jika dia memberitahu Eiuron agar tidak mengintimidasi Jioru, bisa-bisa dia malah diceramahi.

Intinya, serba salah!

"Jioru, kenapa mesti pake jahitan sih?! Kan tinggal dipegang doang kertasnya, terus dibawa ke kotaknya!" ujar Yorei sambil melipat tangan dan sukses membuat Jioru tepuk jidat.

'Kenapa baru kepikiran?'

Yah Jioru, silakan meratapi nasibmu sendiri!

* * *

 _ **4\. Mantan**_

"Duuuh, gue stress nih diteror mulu sama mantan!" keluh Livora suatu hari.

"Memangnya mantan lu ada berapa?" tanya Naomi.

"Sembilan, dan mereka stalking gue mulu!" jawab Livora lesu.

"Ya elah, gue punya 50 mantan slow aja tuh!" seru Alisa.

"Lha, banyak amat! Lu doyan selingkuh ya?" tanya Naomi.

"Ada Leonardo, Raku, Jumin, Kuroko, Sakamoto, Kirito, Gintoki, Karma, Sebastian, Kaneki..."

"Itu mah mantan husband, mbak! Beda jauh!" komentar Naomi sweatdrop. "Lu tipe orang yang tiap nonton anime baru suka main klaim cogan ya?"

* * *

Note: Bagi yang nggak tau dari mana aja orang yang disebutin Alisa, silakan liat di bawah ini!

Leonardo: Kekkai Sensen

Raku: Nisekoi

Jumin: Mystic Messenger (Thundy: "Bukannya itu dari game ya?"/Me: "Yang penting ada cogan-nya!" :V /)

Kuroko: Kuroko no Basuke

Sakamoto: Sakamoto Desu Ga?

Kirito: Sword Art Online

Gintoki: Gintama

Karma: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Sebastian: Black Butler

Kaneki: Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

 _ **5\. Teman**_

Zeptrun adalah tipikal teman yang paling tidak disukai oleh kawan sekelasnya.

Jika ditanya kenapa, alasannya banyak sekali dan beberapa dari sekian banyak dosa yang dilakukan Zeptrun adalah:

* * *

Satu: Jika ada tugas dan ditanya, "Kamu udah sampai mana tugasnya?"

Jawabannya selalu, "Hahaha, belum ngerjain nih! Mungkin besok mau bolos aja, nggak ngumpulin!"

Tapi besoknya, dia malah menjadi SATU-SATUNYA orang yang mengumpulkan tugas tersebut.

* * *

Dua: Waktu ujian datang dan ditanya, "Kamu belajar sampai mana?"

Jawabannya selalu, "Hahaha, belum belajar nih! Kayaknya nggak akan bisa, deh!"

Tapi ternyata dia menjadi yang PERTAMA mengumpulkan lembar ujian dan mendapat nilai SERATUS.

* * *

Tiga: Zeptrun adalah orang yang tidak tau bersyukur.

Dia tidak ragu untuk marah-marah ketika mendapat nilai 89 di depan anak-anak yang bahkan di atas KKM saja sudah sujud syukur.

* * *

"Orang itu kepalanya perlu dilempar dengan kamus Oxford!"

"Lalu dimasukkan ke dalam karung!"

"Dan dibuang ke sungai Amazon!"

Alexia, Daren, dan Gino langsung merencanakan konspirasi pembunuhan.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Eka Purbasari

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 1 Januari (Tahun baru sekaligus ultah emak gue... :V / *ditinju Eka.*)

Zodiak: Capricorn

Warna rambut/mata: Hitam/hitam

Hero: Gatotkaca

Kelas: Premium (Indo Server only, soalnya di KLS dia masuk Hero Melee)

Fakta unik:

-Pacaran sama Purno.

-Pernah dekat sama Exoray, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah Friendzone. (Referensi: Fic 'Malam Minggu' Chapter Alexia)

-Pendiri klub gambang kromong (jangan tanya siapa yang mengizinkannya).

-Gadis dengan kearifan lokal, tapi kadang tau banyak tentang budaya asing.

-Udahan aja ya... *ditinju lagi.*

* * *

Sebenarnya mau ngerjain request orang duluan, tapi mumpung Rosy-san nanyain soal Eka, jadi ya kukerjakan saja ini... ^^a

Sebenarnya ini sedikit terinspirasi dari pengalaman berenang di 'Tiga Dara', yah setidaknya begitu deh... ^^/

Chapter depan akan bercerita tentang Nova si Necromancer atas request dari Nanami, nanti akan kuusahakan sebisanya! ^^/

Review! :D


	3. Malam Minggu Nova

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Ya ampun... -.-'a**

 **Teiron: *baru balik setelah babak belur kena hajar Natsuko dan Umi.* "Padahal itu bukan ngejek dia juga..." =w=**

 **Mathias: "Hohoho, pastinya!" *narsis mode on.***

 **Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Nova: Tragedi Kecoak di Punggung**

* * *

"Kecoaknya ke arah situ tuh!"

"Eh, pindah lagi ke arah sono!"

"Kejar terus kecoaknya, Elwa!"

"Yang bener arahnya kemana sih?!"

"Vira, kayaknya kecoaknya ke arah sono deh!"

"Fira, kecoaknya sekarang ke arah sofa!"

* * *

Vira, Fira, dan Elwa mendadak harus menjadi 'The Cockroach Hunters' dengan berbekal sepatu, sapu, dan koran yang digulung.

Kejadiannya berawal saat Frida sedang nyemil sendirian di ruang tengah asrama, tiba-tiba datanglah dua ekor kecoak yang sukses membuatnya kaget dan mengungsi ke atas sofa sambil berteriak meminta bantuan sampai Miu, Siska, dan Nova datang.

Boro-boro membasmi kecoak itu, mereka malah ikutan naik ke atas sofa bersama Frida dan ikutan teriak kayak korban kebakaran yang sukses membuat Fira, Elwa, dan Vira datang.

* * *

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Seekor kecoak langsung tewas terkena hantaman sepatu dari Vira.

"Kecoaknya mana lagi? Katanya ada dua!" tanya Vira.

"Perasaan di deket sofa deh, tadi liat di situ sih!" jawab Miu sambil menunjuk ke bawah sofa.

"Mana, kagak ada ah!" sanggah Fira sambil bersiaga memegang sapunya.

"Iiih, tadi ada satu di situ tuh!" seru Frida sambil menunjuk bawah sofa.

Kemudian, matanya tak sengaja melotot ke arah seekor kecoak yang terbang dengan santainya dan mendarat di...

Punggung Nova.

"No-No-Nova, b-balik ba-badan du-dulu d-deh..." pinta Frida terbata-bata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Nova bingung sambil balik badan.

Sontak, Miu, Fira, dan Siska yang melihatnya langsung menutup mulut agar teriakan mereka tidak keluar.

"Vir, siniin sepatu lu!" kata Elwa datar sambil mengambil sepatu yang dipegang Vira.

Dia pun bersiap mengarahkannya ke punggung Nova yang dihinggapi kecoak dan...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Kecoaknya mah udah KO dihantam sama Elwa, tapi Nova-nya?

"PUNGGUNG GUEEEEEEEE!" jerit Nova histeris sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Maaf Nova, tadi ada kecoak di punggung lu!" ujar Elwa datar sambil memegang sepatu Vira yang lagi-lagi membunuh seekor kecoak.

Sementara itu, Fira langsung menyapu kedua bangkai kecoak tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 ** _1\. Bento_**

Kikuni Lisa memilik tangan yang terampil dan itu terbukti dari bento yang dibuat untuk kakaknya saat ini.

Alpha merasa sangat beruntung memiliki adik yang pandai memasak, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memasak, hanya saja mempunyai adik yang mau repot-repot memasakkan bento dan melakukannya setiap hari membuatnya merasa sangat istimewa.

Alpha pun membuka bento-nya dengan wajah bahagia...

Yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah jadi ngeri.

"APA MAKSUDNYA MEMBERIKU BENTO BERBENTUK COLOSSAL TITAN?!"

* * *

 ** _2\. Chatting_**

Di suatu malam, terjadi sebuah percakapan dunia maya antara kedua Mage yang satu ini.

 _Teiron: Thun?_

 _Thundy: Kenapa?_

 _Teiron: Besok lu ulangan apa?_

 _Thundy: Matematika!_

 _Teiron: Pasti susah!_

 _Thundy: Yap!_

 _Teiron: Udah belajar?_

 _Thundy: Belum!_

 _Teiron: Terus kalau lu nggak belajar, ngapain aja dari jam tiga pagi?_

 _Thundy: Jagain kebun Daren!_

 _Teiron: Sialan!_

* * *

 ** _3\. Child_**

Saat masih kecil, Saphire sangat imut-imut dan Vience selalu tidak tahan ingin mencubitnya.

Tapi setelah beranjak besar, Saphire sangat amit-amit dan Daren selalu tidak tahan ingin menamparnya.

* * *

 ** _4\. Pemanasan_**

Pemanasan jam Olahraga kali ini adalah berlari memutari sekolah sepuluh kali.

'Gile, ini mah apanya yang pemanasan?!'

'Dasar guru killer titisan Visser Three!'

Di saat para murid kelas Melee sibuk bersunggut-sunggut dengan tampang kelelahan plus kehausan, tiba-tiba Ian melesat kencang mendahului teman-temannya dengan tombak yang diacungkan plus teriakan keras.

"AKULAH ARJUNAAAAA!"

* * *

 ** _5\. Permen_**

Flamy, Shyo, dan Nirlion sedang duduk melingkar dalam keheningan karena mencoba bekerja sama memecahkan soal-soal penyelesaian aljabar untuk kelas yang beberapa tahun di atas mereka.

Argumentasi pun dimulai ketika Shyo mengusulkan penyelesaian dengan cara eliminasi yang akan menghasilkan jawaban absolut, Nirlion ingin mencoba metode matriks yang sederhana tapi memiliki jawaban dengan berjuta kemungkinan, sementara Flamy memilih untuk mengandalkan kemampuan nalar sepenuhnya.

Tapi kemudian, pertarungan mental yang sengit itu pun buyar dan alis yang bertautan disertai sinar mata yang memancarkan keseriusan pun berubah menjadi wajah polos khas anak-anak yang saling berebut jatah ketika Fiorel datang membawa sekeranjang penuh permen.

Anak-anak tetap saja anak-anak, bukan?

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Nova Yudori

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 29 Agustus

Zodiak: Virgo

Warna rambut/mata: Biru/biru

Hero: Necromancer

Kelas: Magic

Fakta unik:

-Pacaran dengan Voy.

-Roland adalah kakaknya.

-Sering ribut dengan Vira.

-Makanan kesukaannya adalah sate kelinci.

-Selanjutnya silakan pikirkan sendiri... *plak!*

* * *

Yah, request dari Nanami! Lira bakalan menyusul di Chapter depan! ^^/

Review! :D


	4. Malam Minggu Lira

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, bagian utamanya rada buntu ide sih sebenernya... .w.a**

 **Alpha: "Bukan itu maksudnya..." =w=**

 **Fiorel: "Permen biasa kok~" :3**

 **Daren: "Terima kasih untuk kirimannya..." -.-"/**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Lira: Tragedi Hantu (Saus) Tarta(r)gus**

* * *

Entah kenapa, malam ini sebagian cewek kelas Melee tengah tidur di lantai kamar Lira.

Lampu sudah dimatikan dan sebagian dari mereka sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Saat tengah malam, Lira yang tidak bisa tidur merasakan sesuatu di bahunya.

Dia memperhatikan sekitar dan mereka semua masih tidur di tempat masing-masing.

Tapi kenapa pundaknya terasa berat sekali?

Dia menengok ke samping dan langsung mangap begitu melihat...

Sekelebat rambut yang entah warnanya emang hitam atau emang kondisi ruangannya yang gelap.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Semua orang langsung bangun mendengar teriakan Lira barusan.

"ADA APA?! ADA APA?!" tanya mereka semua panik.

Tracy menyalakan lampu ruangan dan mereka semua melihat…

.

.

.

.

.

"TARTAGUS?!"

Sosok yang ternyata adalah sepupu Andreas Trio.

Mereka semua langsung menghela nafas lega karena rupanya hanya Tartagus yang baru pulang.

"Ngapain lu di sini?! Kenapa nggak ke kamar sepupu lu aja?!" tanya Alisa kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Ehehe, maaf! Abisnya ngantuk banget sih! Tadi macet banget di jalan!" keluh Tartagus.

"Argh, nggak usah banyak cingcong! Buruan ke kamar sono!" perintah Vivi sangar.

"Okay..."

Tartagus langsung berlari ke kamar(sepupu)nya, sementara yang lainnya menghela nafas capek.

"Buset dah, kaget banget gue! Ternyata cuma Tartagus!" gerutu Kaila.

"Tapi tadi dia lari kan? Kenapa suaranya nggak kedengeran?" tanya Mira.

"Nggak tau, ngendap-ngendap kali!" balas Tracy cuek.

"Tunggu, bukannya ini aneh?"

Pertanyaan Lira tadi sukses membuat semua orang menengok ke arahnya.

"Aneh kenapa, senpai?" tanya Mira bingung.

"Tadi sore Vience bilang dia mau balik ke rumah keluarganya!"

"Terus apa hubungannya sama Tartagus-senpai?"

"Dia juga ikut bersamanya dan kunci kamar mereka dibawa Vience, mereka nggak bakalan balik sampai besok!"

"Mungkin batal!" ujar Vivi santai.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur dari tadi lho! Seharusnya aku dengar Tartagus membuka pintu, tapi ini tidak ada!"

Webek, webek...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, kepanikan massal pun terjadi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 ** _1\. Tiramisu_**

"Lho, Lex? Nggak ke kantin?" tanya Daren yang mendapati Alexia sedang tidur beralaskan tangan di mejanya dengan aura suram.

"Nggak bawa uang..." jawab Alexia lesu tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Heeh?" Daren mengerutkan kening, kemudian teringat sesuatu.

Di tangannya terdapat kantong plastik berisi dua potong tiramisu kesukaan cowok di hadapannya itu. Dia pun meletakkannya di atas meja, tepatnya di dekat tangan Alexia. "Ini, tadi aku beli dua!"

Anak itu langsung menengadah dan memeriksa kantong itu. "Tiramisu?!"

"Kesukaanmu kan? Tadi aku beli, untukmu saja..."

"Ren..." Alexia menatap Daren dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena terharu disertai mulut yang belepotan karena penuh remah kue.

Daren memasang wajah jijik. "Aku tau kau lapar dan itu kesukaanmu, tapi setidaknya makanlah yang benar!"

* * *

 ** _2\. Maruk_**

"Tracy, kamu maruk tempat banget deh!" keluh Exoray saat melihat Tracy tiduran di sofa sambil menonton televisi dan tidak menyisakan tempat untuk bisa duduk.

"Biarin, wanita itu yang terutama!"

Sementara itu, Seila menaruh semua peralatannya di sembarang tempat sampai-sampai tidak menyisakan ruang bagi Alexia untuk bisa bangun dari duduknya.

"Ya ampun, maruk amat sih!" ujar Alexia agak skeptis.

"Biarin, wanita itu yang terutama!"

'Kakak dan adek sama aja, nggak ada bedanya!' batin kedua bersaudara Mercowlya itu sweatdrop.

* * *

 ** _3\. Couple Fight_**

"Thun-kun~ Kamu sedih kalau aku sedang apa?"

"Sedang bahagia..."

"Kamu benci kalau aku sedang apa?"

"Sedang senang..."

"Terus kamu senang kalau aku sedang apa, dong?"

Thundy nyengir kuda laut. "Tersiksa!"

* * *

Thundy dan Elemy adalah sepasang kekasih yang 'sangat rukun sekali'. Untuk lebih jelasnya **, SANGAT. RUKUN. SEKALI**.

Kalian bisa membayangkan kedua orang itu berlarian di padang rumput dengan senyuman di bibir mereka, jemari bertautan dalam gandengan mesra, dan... Apa itu katak yang berjatuhan dari balik jendela?

Ehem! Maaf telah membuang waktu kalian dengan paragraf sarkasme itu!

Yap, walaupun mereka pacaran, hubungan Thundy dan Elemy jauh dari akur satu sama lainnya. Mereka sering bertengkar terkait masalah-masalah sepele.

Intinya, saking 'damai'-nya hubungan mereka, sampai-sampai Icy selaku saudara tertua mereka gregetan karenanya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menyaksikan kedua makhluk sarap itu saling jambak-jambakan.

Sumpah, bahkan Alpha dan Maurice yang rebutan Alisa aja nggak separah mereka berdua!

* * *

Seperti sekarang ini...

"Thun-kun!"

"Ada apa, bodoh?"

"Kamu kok kasar banget sih?"

"Bodoh amat!"

"Eh, malam ini bagus banget lho buat-"

PLAK!

"Thun-kun! Kok aku digampar sih?"

"Begini nih kalau keseringan baca doujin hentai! Kau pasti mau ngajakin tidur di ranjang buat ngelakuin 'itu' kan?!"

"Siapa yang mau ngajak begituan? Orang mau ngajak jalan-jalan kok!"

"Oh..."

* * *

 ** _4\. Garing_**

Musket menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Dia pun mencoba memecahkan keheningan dengan menunjuk langit siang untuk sekedar lucu-lucuan.

"Rice, bintangnya banyak ya dayo!"

Maurice yang berada di sebelahnya terbelalak kaget. "Astaga Musket, seharusnya kamu bilang itu ke istrimu besok!"

* * *

 ** _5\. Piket_**

Terkadang ada aja yang terjadi saat piket kelas, misalnya seperti di kelas Rare ini...

Golden Rare Trio sibuk berebutan menghapus papan tulis.

"Lho, kok jadi rajin begini?" tanya Jioru bingung dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dari ketiga orang itu.

'Biar nggak nyapu...' jawab mereka dalam hati.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Lonzak..." Ayata datang menghampiri. "Lu sapu bagian de- WOY, MAU KEMANA LU?!"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Lira Braslong

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 9 Januari

Zodiak: Capricorn

Warna rambut/mata: Jingga/coklat

Hero: Hong Gil Dong

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Pacarnya Saphire dan sering memanggilnya 'Sap-kun'.

-Punya kakak seorang Jeon Woo Chi bernama Iyokan.

-Paling akrab dengan saudara kekasihnya dan pacar mereka masing-masing.

-Zodiak China-nya adalah 'Ayam Jago'.

-Menyukai berbagai macam makanan dari Asia.

* * *

Ahaha, maaf saja kalau aneh! ^^/

Review! :D


	5. Malam Minggu Tartagus

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Tartagus: Tujuh Kisah Hantu**

* * *

Suatu hari, beberapa anak Heroes Gakuen sedang menyelidiki sekolah mereka pada malam hari.

Vience membuka pintu ruang seni yang gelap dan memasukinya.

"Sepertinya, di sini tidak ada orang!" ujarnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan!"

"Vieny, tunggu sebentar! Aduh!" seru Tartagus yang jatuh di depan pintu.

* * *

Tapi Vience terkejut begitu melihat beberapa nama di papan tulis ruangan itu.

"Hah, sejak kapan mereka di sini?" tanya Vience.

Tiba-tiba Tartagus nongol di depan papan tulis. "Kalau begitu aku duluan yang menulis!"

"Huwaaah!" Vience makin kaget melihat sepupunya yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

Alhasil, Vience dan Tartagus rebutan nulis nama di papan tulis.

"Lepaskan!"

"Aku duluan!"

Kemudian datanglah Saphire, Alexia, dan Daren (yang entah kenapa malah ngumpet di belakang Saphire).

"Hey, tolong tulis namaku juga ya!" pinta Saphire yang melipat tangan di belakang kepala.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang sukses membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"J-jangan-jangan, i-ini..." Daren menengok ke belakang. "Kisah hantu Heroes Gakuen yang pertama, Monalisa yang tertawa..."

Ketika senter disorotkan pada lukisan itu, wajah Monalisa berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Senter pun dijatuhkan di depan lukisan itu dan mereka semua langsung kabur sambil menjerit ketakutan, kecuali Alexia yang malah biasa saja.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Thori!" panggil Vion.

"Ada apa?" tanya yang bersangkutan.

"Kenapa wanita, kalau ke toilet selalu bersama-sama?"

"Entahlah..."

Tiba-tiba Vion tidak sengaja melihat sesosok hantu yang lewat di bawah tangga dan sempat turun beberapa langkah.

"Ada apa, Vion?" tanya Thori.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa..."

Tapi entah kenapa, mereka melihat tangga yang mereka naiki seperti tidak punya batas.

* * *

Di toilet wanita...

"Maaf menunggu lama ya!" kata Oberia setelah selesai cuci tangan kepada Eira dan Fira.

"Kalau tidak salah, ada cerita seram tentang toilet kan?" tanya Eira. "Kalau kau mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali di malam hari, Hanako akan menjawab dan menyeretmu ke dalam bilik!"

"S-sudah, hentikan..." pinta Oberia ketakutan.

"Ah, tenang saja!"

Tok tok tok!

"Lihat? Tidak terjadi apa-a-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuat mereka bertiga kaget dan terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Eira langsung kabur sambil membawa seseorang.

"Jangan khawatir, Oberia! Aku akan melindungimu meskipun aku harus menjadi korban! Jadi, nikahi aku setelah semua ini selesai!"

"Maaf, tapi aku ini Fira, ahahaha!"

"HUWAA! SEPUPUKU YANG BERHARGA BERUBAH MENJADI GADIS POLOS! AYO, CEPAT BERUBAH KEMBALI, AYO!" pekik Eira sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Fira tanpa memperdulikan jeritan si gadis yang minta dilepaskan.

* * *

Kita kembali ke rombongan pertama dimana mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang musik.

"U-u-u-u-uji nyali ini, be-be-be-be..." Daren mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya dan bicara terbata-bata karena ketakutan.

"Apa? Berbahaya katamu?" tanya Vience bingung.

"Ji-ji-ji-ji-jika melihat..."

Alexia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jika melihat tujuh kisah hantu,"

"K-k-k-ka-kau akan..."

"Kau akan tertimpa kutukan dan kemalangan..."

"Jadi semua kepopuleranku yang keren ini akan berakhir?" tanya Saphire.

"Jangan-jangan, kutukan itu yang membuatku gagal dapat pacar?" timpal Tartagus.

"Bukan, kalau itu memang karena kau yang jones..." gumam Vience sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara piano yang mengagetkan mereka semua.

"A-apa?"

"Ki-ki-ki-kisah hantu..."

"Kisah hantu Heroes Gakuen yang kedua, Beethoven yang memainkan lagu seperti orang gila..."

Di depan piano itu, terlihat sosok hantu Beethoven yang memasang cengiran gila.

Tartagus, Vience, dan Saphire langsung melempar sekumpulan alat musik terdekat ke arahnya.

Tapi meskipun hantu itu dilempari sampai kepalanya berdarah, dia malah memasang seringai psikopat.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Tartagus langsung kabur duluan dari ruangan itu.

"Tartagus!" Alexia yang berniat menyusulnya malah ditahan sama Andreas Trio yang memegangi kakinya, sementara Tartagus sudah pergi terlalu jauh.

"Tartagus, tunggu!"

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Vion..."

"Ada apa?"

"Perasaanku saja, atau dari tadi kita naik terus ya?"

"Hmm, perasaanmu saja..."

* * *

Kita lihat kembali Tartagus yang berhenti di depan cermin tangga lantai dua.

"Hah, hah, hah... Sepertinya... Hah... Mereka... Hah... Terpisah dariku ya?" tanya Tartagus ngos-ngosan sambil menengok ke samping, kemudian langsung kaget sambil menutup mulut. "Haaah, ternyata cuma cermin! Lagipula kenapa ada cermin di tempat seperti ini ya?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok wanita yang lewat di belakangnya dan begitu menengok, wanita itu muncul lagi.

"Ini pasti perasaanku saja! Ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja! Aku tidak pernah melihat ada wanita di dalam cermin seperti itu! Ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja! Aku yakin itu!"

Tapi begitu menengok ke samping, dia langsung disambut oleh wajah sang hantu.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Tartagus!" Alexia yang baru tiba menghampiri Tartagus yang jungkir balik di bawah tangga. "Tartagus?"

"Huwaaaa!" Tartagus langsung bangun dengan wajah panik. "Alexia?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga, itu saja! Dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada wanita berambut panjang di dalam cermin!"

Tiga orang lainnya yang baru datang langsung shock.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! K-k-k-k-ki-ki-ki-kisah hantu..."

"Kisah hantu Heroes Gakuen yang ketiga, kutukan cermin tak terbatas di tangga lantai dua..."

"Ji-ji-ji-ji-jika kau..."

"Jika kau sampai melihat sosok wanita di dalam cermin itu,"

"K-k-k-ka-kau akan..."

"Kau akan tersesat di dalam cermin..."

"Tapi, Alexia, aku terkejut! Kau bisa menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Dary!"

"HUWAAA! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MELIHAT APAPUN! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MELIHAT ADA WANITA DI DALAM CERMIN! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT ADA HANTU SAMA SEKALI DI SANA!" jerit Tartagus sambil kabur ke lantai bawah disusul yang lainnya.

Jangan tanya apa mereka bisa selamat dari kisah hantu itu... -3-/

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 ** _1\. Estafet_**

"Woi, jangan pegang-pegang tangan gue! Modus lu ye!" sembur Alpha dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan tangan kanan meraba belakang.

"Siapa yang modus?! Tangan lu yang grepe-grepe tangan gue!" balas Teiron tak mau kalah dengan tangan kiri yang berusaha mengantarkan tongkat.

Tapi bukannya tongkat yang sampai di tangan, malah megang tangan temannya duluan.

"Anjir, nggak bakat banget sih lu! Tongkatnya nggak nyampe juga nih! Modus!"

"Kampret, pelanan dikit apa! Gue nggak bisa nyusul tau!"

Teiron dan Alpha berpasangan dalam praktek olahraga estafet non-visual.

Tapi bukannya menang yang didapat, malah gagal sampai tujuan dan pengurangan nilai karena berisik disertai kata-kata kasar.

* * *

 ** _2\. Model_**

Tiga orang laki-laki terlihat serius. Orang yang berada di tengah sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman sebuah majalah, sementara kedua orang lainnya memperhatikan sambil mengusap dagu.

"Aku tidak percaya..." Idham menatap gambar-gambar di halaman tersebut.

"Sangat mengejutkan!" timpal Luthfi.

Luthias memasang tampang berpikir. "Apa tidak mungkin kalau saat ini..."

Ketiganya melirik sosok berambut hitam panjang yang sedang tertidur di sofa tepat beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk, kemudian mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Dengan pinggang seperti itu, seharusnya Giro jadi model Victorya Secred..."

* * *

 ** _3\. Bosan_**

Yorei sedang bosan.

Tidur telentang di atas kasur dengan handphone di tangan belum cukup untuk mengusir kebosanannya dan dia kembali menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tiba-tiba handphone-nya bergetar dan karena malas untuk menoleh ke samping, Yorei mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan handphone itu tepat di atas wajahnya untuk membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

* * *

 _Jangan menoleh ke arah pintu!_

* * *

Yorei mengangkat alis karena tidak mengerti dan berniat melirik sedikit ke arah pintu sebelum sebuah teriakan menghentikan gerakannya.

"REI!"

DUAK!

Sekaligus membuat sang handphone terjatuh sampai menghantam wajahnya dengan telak.

Jioru yang cengengesan di depan pintu langsung terdiam karena tak mengira sepupunya akan mengalami insiden seperti itu dan suasana pun hening seketika.

"Jio..."

Jioru menelan ludah dengan tidak elitnya.

Terkutuklah kau, handphone sialan!

"Lu pernah kesetrum belut listrik nggak?"

Jioru langsung memasang wajah horror.

Yorei memang memelihara belut listrik yang ditaruh di dalam akuarium khusus untuk jaga-jaga kalau Jioru menyelonong masuk dan memporak-porandakan kamarnya.

Dan dia tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

* * *

Sewaktu dia mengancam akan memasukkan kepala Caile si anak kelas sebelah yang saat itu mengejeknya 'anggur berjalan' ke dalam panci air panas ketika sedang praktek memasak, Yorei benar-benar serius memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam panci.

Jioru tidak bisa melupakan wajah penyesalan seumur hidup Caile yang air matanya berlinang deras dan menjerit histeris memohon ampun kepada Yorei yang sudah dibutakan amarah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yorei langsung mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam panci dan tertawa sarkastik sambil berteriak 'Rasakan!' berkali-kali tanpa memperdulikan Caile yang menangis.

* * *

Jioru segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyelamatkan diri, walaupun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

* * *

 ** _4\. Lari_**

"Kau ngapain sih? Berlari setiap sore sampai melewati asrama begini! Padahal rumahmu jauh!" tanya Ikyo sambil menyodorkan sebotol air pada Adelia yang belakangan ini selalu berlari melewati asrama setiap sore.

"Lari sore, karena aku tak bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan..."

Ikyo langsung gagal paham.

* * *

 ** _5\. Mengunjungi_**

Suatu hari, July pernah bertanya tempat apa yang ingin dikunjungi oleh pria itu dan jika ada, dia akan bersedia menemaninya pergi.

"Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi..." Exoray mengatakannya dengan nada tenang seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu memperlihatkan raut wajah yang antusias. "Kemana?"

"Tidak bisa dikunjungi sekarang, belum saatnya..."

"Hah? Memangnya dimana, Ketos?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini..."

"Dimana?"

"Di ha-"

Suaranya tersamarkan oleh sebuah teriakan menggema yang berasal dari luar.

"Sepertinya Alexia dikejar Jeronium lagi, aku akan melihatnya!" Gadis itu segera pergi keluar ruang OSIS.

"-timu..."

Exoray menjerit frustasi dalam hati dan tiba-tiba terbesit ide untuk menghukum adiknya dengan memakaikannya baju anak TK besok pagi.

 **Special Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of The Day:**

Tartagus Andreas

Umur: 18

Tanggal lahir: 10 Agustus

Zodiak: Leo

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat tua/hitam

Hero: Trap Master/Trapper

Kelas: Special

Fakta unik:

-Sepupu Andreas Trio.

-Satu-satunya yang tidak suka makan telur di keluarga Andreas.

-Bisa sedikit bahasa Portugis.

-Di antara Andreas Trio, Vience paling tidak akrab dengannya.

-Bisa dipanggil Arta atau Agus, tapi sering diejek Agustus atau 'Saus Tartar'.

* * *

Update double biar fic ini bisa hiatus dan lanjutin fic lain! *ketawa laknat.* *dilempar sepatu.*

Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari Fandub yang kutonton di YT dan sungguh sangat ngakak! :V a

Review! :D


	6. Malam Minggu Runa

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi24823: Itu masih misteri! :V / Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Dia emang cowok dan soal ultah, emang kebetulan aja sih... ^^a**

 **Tartagus: "Emang Tartarus itu apaan?" =w="**

 **Maaf, aku agak buntu untuk itu... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Runa: Insiden Tembok dan Kolam**

* * *

Di Malam Minggu yang antimainstream, terlihat Vience dan Tartagus yang sedang menerima 'job' dari Mathias untuk mengecat tembok asrama (dengan terpaksa).

"Huh, kenapa kita harus ngerjain beginian?!" gerutu Vience sambil mengecat.

"Yah, tau sendirilah guru kita kayak gimana..." balas Tartagus.

"Tapi nggak usah pake tenaga kita juga! Kenapa nggak pake tenaga gajah aja buat ngecat nih tembok?!" Vience langsung bolongin pohon terdekat dengan kuas cat yang dipegangnya.

"Emaaak, gue takuuut!" seru Tartagus sambil meluk tembok.

* * *

Saat kedua kuli terpaksa (?) itu sedang asyik curhat, lewatlah Lonzak dan Siska yang tertawa kecil melihat Tartagus meluk tembok ditambah wajahnya yang udah habis berlumuran cat.

"Lihat, ada kuli bangunan!" ejek Siska kepada mereka berdua.

Sontak, mereka berdua langsung menengok ke arah kedua orang itu.

"Kami bukan kuli bangunan!" bantah Vience.

"Betul!" sahut Tartagus yang menjadi backsound.

"Terus, kenapa kalian mengecat tembok? Kalian kurang kerjaan deh!" ejek Siska lagi.

"Kami ini banyak kerjaan! Nih, lihat aja sendiri, kami lagi ngecat tembok!" bela Vience.

"Betul!" Tartagus kembali jadi backsound.

"Halah, kalian payah!" balas Lonzak sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah mereka.

Keduanya berusaha tetap sabar menghadapi cobaan dan dengan cuek memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka untuk mengecat tembok.

* * *

Di sisi lain, ada Runa dan Nayla yang sedang asyik bersepeda dengan kecepatan maksimal dan menuju ke arah asrama beserta keempat anak tersebut. Alhasil, kecelakaan pun terjadi.

Runa menabrak Lonzak dan Vience yang sukses membuat mereka berdua nyemplung ke kolam ikan di dekat mereka, tapi ajaibnya Runa sendiri kagak ikut nyemplung dan terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurep di tanah plus sepeda yang menibani badannya. Sementara Nayla malah menabrak Tartagus dan keduanya ikutan nyemplung ke kolam ikan. Siska yang merupakan korban selamat sekaligus saksi mata hanya bisa cengo.

"Oy, lu mau jadi jagoan?! Berani banget nabrak gue!" teriak Lonzak kagak nyelow.

"Ma-maaf... Gue kan kagak sengaja..." balas Runa sambil menyingkirkan sepeda dari atas tubuhnya.

"Heh, cewek bego! Naik sepeda tuh pake mata dong!" sindir Lonzak yang sukses membuat Runa langsung naik darah.

"Apa?! Awas kau!" teriak Runa yang langsung loncat ke kolam ikan.

Vience yang tidak mau terlibat pertarungan lebih memilih naik ke daratan dan mengeringkan pakaiannya, sementara Nayla dan Tartagus yang masih terjebak di kolam berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Sudahlah, Zak! Dia itu kan cewek, cewek selalu bener!" nasihat Nayla. (Nih anak malah manas-manasin!)

"Tenanglah, Runa! Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan... Ah, anaknya cewek atau cowok?" tanya Tartagus yang malah tambah parah.

"Gue lagi nggak melahirkan! Minggir kalian! Biar gue kasih pelajaran tuh bocah!" bentak Runa kesal.

Nayla dan Tartagus memilih untuk menepi.

* * *

Pergulatan antara Runa dan Lonzak semakin panas sehingga membuat kolam ikan yang awalnya bersih dan jernih kini berubah menjadi keruh dan kotor karena ulah mereka.

Teira dan Teiron yang kebetulan lewat langsung terkejut dan segera melerai pertarungan antara dua ikan cupang (?) tersebut.

"Hei, sudah, sudah!" lerai Teira sambil menarik Runa.

"Lepaskan!" ronta Runa.

"Woah, galak sekali!" ujar Teiron sambil menarik Lonzak.

"Lepasin!" ronta Lonzak.

Earth Mage bersaudara itu berusaha menahan Runa dan Lonzak sampai akhirnya, amarah mereka berdua pun mereda. Runa langsung melepaskan pegangan Teira dan pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa sepedanya bersama Nayla tanpa mengatakan apapun (walaupun dalam hati Runa masih dendam sama Lonzak), sementara Lonzak sendiri juga udah mulai tenang.

"Teiron-nii, lebih baik kita pulang saja yuk..." ajak Teira sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya udah deh..." balas Teiron setuju.

Keduanya langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh, masuk ke dalem yuk! Gue mau ganti baju nih!" ajak Tartagus.

"Ayo!" balas Lonzak dan Vience yang juga pengen ganti baju.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke dalam asrama.

* * *

Mathias yang baru balik langsung mangap lebar saking shock-nya melihat kolam ikan yang telah hancur berantakan dengan warna air yang keruh plus tembok yang baru setengah jadi.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Mathias cengo.

"Oh, sensei... Tadi kolamnya abis dijadiin arena tinju sama Runa dan Lonzak..." jelas Siska datar (yang masih berada di TKP).

Si jabrik pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 ** _1\. Air Hangat_**

BRAK!

Pintu kelas Melee dibanting dengan biadap. Ian muncul di depan pintu dengan jaket tebal dan syal plus hidung mengeluarkan ingus. (Iyuh!)

"Siapa di antara lu semua yang tadi mandi pake air hanget?! Hayo ngaku!"

Ian dendam. Pemanas air di rumahnya macet, padahal suhu air membuatnya terancam membeku.

* * *

 ** _2\. Perahu Layar_**

Miuto sibuk memainkan gitarnya ketika Tartagus datang menghampiri.

"To, boleh minjem?" pinta Tartagus.

Miuto memberikan gitarnya dan Tartagus mulai memainkan beberapa nada.

Awalnya dia tertarik melihat permainannya, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Angliyak numpak prau layar. Ing dino minggu keh pariwisoto. Galo praune wis nengah. Byak byuk byak byuk byak byuk byak..."

Miuto hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat mendengarnya.

* * *

 ** _3\. Pacar_**

"Kyo, cariin gue pacar dong!" seru Ranthony.

"Iya, katanya temen cewek lu cakep-cakep semua!" timpal Assaro si cowok Powered.

"Eeeh, kenapa gue? Punya aja nggak!" balas Ikyo risih.

"Kyo, besok jadi nonton kan?" tanya Adelia yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh iya, jam 9 kan?" Ikyo tanya balik.

"Iya, nanti kujemput ya!"

"Iya Del!"

"Oke, duluan ya!" Adelia pun pergi.

'Firasat gue nggak enak nih!' batin Ikyo sedikit merinding karena merasakan aura hitam di belakangnya.

* * *

Dan Ikyo pun berakhir dikeroyok Assaro dan Ranthony.

"Pegangin, gue mau kamehameha!" seru Assaro yang memasang kuda-kuda.

"Katanya nggak punya, terus itu siapa?!" tanya Ranthony kesal.

"Itu bukan pacar gue, serius!" bantah Ikyo panik.

* * *

 ** _4\. Attack on..._**

Hari ini sedang ada ulangan di kelas Ranged dan ketika Doni sedang asik mengerjakan soal ulangan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kemudian...

"AAAAAARGH! SEMALEM GUE BELAJAR MTK!" pekik Doni yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi Titan.

"TOLONG, TITAN!" teriak salah satu murid panik.

Alhasil, seisi kelas langsung heboh dan sang guru pun terpaksa turun tangan untuk menghentikan Titan tersebut.

* * *

 ** _5\. Film_**

Saat cuaca sedang panas-panasnya, seluruh penghuni kelas Premium tampak loyo. Tidak ada satupun yang keluar kelas, padahal bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

Merasa terlalu garing, Zalarian mengajak teman sekelasnya menonton sebuah film yang 'katanya' sungguh-teramat-sangat bagus sekali di laptop-nya.

"Woah! Film apaan, Rian?"

"Sejarah di Zaman Mesolitikum..."

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Runa Andreas

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 7 November

Zodiak: Scorpio

Warna rambut/mata: Jingga/jingga

Hero: Rudolph

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Sepupu lain dari Andreas Trio.

-Sering maksa Daren manggil dia 'Onee-chan' dan selalu ditolak dengan pedas.

-Suka naik sepeda atau kereta salju kalau mau jalan-jalan.

-Nggak tinggal di asrama kayak sepupu-sepupunya.

-Diam-diam suka sama seseorang dari kelas Ranged berinisial 'ML'.

* * *

Yah, karena ide agak ngadat buat lanjutin ini, jadi terpaksa pakai salah satu ide di fic lama... -w-/

Review! :D


	7. Malam Minggu Berna

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Jangan dipikirkan terlalu serius... ^^a**

 **Tartagus: "Oh..." 'o'**

 **Runa: "Hmm, kurasa nggak perlu..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Berna: Direbutin**

* * *

"Berna-chan hanya suka padaku, kami kan teman dari kecil!" ujar Caile.

"Nggak bisa gitu! Yang disukai Berna-chan hanya aku!" sembur Daniel.

"Berna-chan hanya suka padaku kan?! Iya kan?!" tanya Caile.

"Nggak bisa! Berna-chan itu milikku! Benarkan?!" timpal Daniel.

Berna langsung megang dada. "Aduh! Bentar... Jantungku... Sepertinya serangan jantung... Aduh..."

"Jangan mengelak dari pertanyaan dong!" seru keduanya kesal.

"Ya udah gini aja, daripada rebutan..." Berna menggantungkan kalimat sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau kita threesome aja?"

"OGAH!" pekik keduanya nggak terima.

"Pokoknya Berna-chan harus milih salah satu!" seru Caile.

"Ya! Siapa yang paling Berna-chan cintai?!" tanya Daniel.

'Siapa... Yang paling... Aku cintai?' batin Berna bingung. "Benar juga! Yang paling aku cintai adalah..."

"Shinjiro Aragaki!"

Kedua cowok yang rebutin Berna langsung depresi seketika.

* * *

Setelah itu...

Berna sedang melihat layar HP-nya yang wallpaper-nya gambar Shinjiro.

"Ngapain lu liatin HP terus?" tanya Siska.

"Nggak! Aku cuma kepikiran, cowok-cowok yang naksir aku pasti dendam sama Shinji... Suka membakar fotonya dan melakukan ritual-ritual aneh... Terus kalau ketemu Shinji yang asli pasti langsung dikejar..." jelas Berna watados.

'KOK JADI KAYAK KELOMPOK ALIRAN SESAT?!' batin Siska shock.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. Pengalihan Jalan**_

"Lho Arta, kok lu balik arah? Ada apaan?" tanya Yorongy si cowok Drill saat melihat Tartagus yang balik arah di suatu jalan raya.

"Ada pengalihan jalan!"

"Gara-gara perbaikan jalan ya?"

"Bukan!"

Tak taunya...

"Ada Iris si anak dari sekolah lain, senyumnya mengalihkan jalanku..." Tartagus tersipu karena seorang gadis berambut biru di halte bus.

"Gue nyesel nanya..." gumam Yorongy sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **2\. Nge-date**_

"Aku nge-date ke planetarium sama July-chan lho~" ujar Exoray bangga. "Kalau Vience dan Vivi pasti hanya ke taman saja kan? Sedangkan Kyo dan Adel mungkin hanya nyantai di asrama doang!"

"Hah! Jangan sombong! Kau masih kalah denganku! Aku nge-date sama Vivi-chan di jembatan! Kami foto-foto! Kalau Kyo pasti hanya neduh di pohon bareng!" seru Vience tidak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyo?" tanya Exoray menantang.

Ikyo tersenyum cerah karena dia punya rencana rahasia.

"Aku dan Adel nge-date ke kebun binatang, di sana aku bertemu kalian..." ujar Ikyo kalem.

Exoray dan Vience tidak mengerti, entah seberapa bodohnya mereka sehingga tak menyadari kalau kata-kata itu menjebak.

"Oh ya? Aku pasti keren!" ujar Exoray antusias.

"Kyo, jangan lupakan aku~ Di sebelah mana kau melihat kami?" tanya Vience penasaran.

Ikyo langsung nyengir nista.

"Orangutan!"

* * *

 _ **3\. Tragedi Angsa**_

Suatu hari, terdapat empat orang cowok yang sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar asrama ketika...

"Kwek, kwek, kwek!"

Terdengar sebuah suara samar yang berasal dari suatu tempat dan mereka berharap itu bukan berasal dari 'The Goose Gang'.

Keempatnya menengok ke belakang dan mendapati tujuh ekor angsa yang sedang mengepakkan sayap plus mengarahkan paruh mereka ke depan.

Goose Attack!

"HUWAAAAAA!" Mereka langsung ngacir.

"Hei, siapa yang melepas angsa-angsa itu?!" tanya Vroyen panik.

"Nggak tau!" jawab Xyagna dan Willy bersamaan.

"Xenavon, lu tau nggak?!" tanya Vroyen ke cowok Patriot itu.

"Err, sebenarnya tadi gue abis lemparin mereka pake manggis..." jelas Xenavon watados.

Sontak, ketiga temannya langsung menendang Xenavon ke arah angsa-angsa itu.

"Hadepin sono! Lu kan Hero mainstream di LS!"

"Woy, gue nggak mau mati!" teriak Xenavon sambil bangkit dan berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal.

* * *

Saking paniknya, mereka sampai kabur ke Mansion Keluarga Avelon.

"UGYAAAAAA!" teriak keempat makhluk itu dan langsung manjat tembok mansion itu.

Siap-siap aja kena omel Eiuron and the gang!

"Alamakjang cicak terbang (?), ngapain kalian manjat tembok rumah gue?!" omel sang empunya tembok alias Eiuron.

"Ngapain kalian berempat nemplok di tembok? Kayak bunglon aja!" tanya Yorei yang juga berada di TKP.

"Rei, bunglon mah kadal gede yang matanya bisa muter dan berlidah panjang!" jelas Vroyen sweatdrop.

"Halah, sama aja! Yang jelas, cepat kalian berempat turun dari tembok gue!" bentak Eiuron.

"Kami masih mau hidup!" teriak Xenavon dan Willy sambil meluk tembok dan sukses membuat kedua orang itu sweatdrop.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian baru saja dikejar penunggu pohon pisang?" tanya Yorei sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Kami dikejar angsa, tolongin dong!" pinta mereka berempat.

"Anjiiir, angsa! Gue nggak berani ngadepin angsa! Ngeri coy, lebih ngeri dari Nobunaga terbang (?)!" pekik keduanya kaget.

"Jadi kalian mau kami berempat nempel di tembok ini terus?" tanya Xyagna.

"Ya nggaklah, tunggu bentar!" ujar Eiuron sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

 _Brepet prebet brebet prepet~_ (?)

"Halok, adak Vience nggak?" tanya Eiuron kepada yang di seberang sana dengan bahasa aneh.

"Nggak adak, tadik diak pergik!" balas suara di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Tartagus.

"Ok, yak sudak!" Eiuron pun menutup telpon.

"Kenapa nelponnya pake bahasa begituan?" tanya Willy sweatdrop.

"Biar greget~" jawab Eiuron watados.

Webek, webek...

"Ya udah, coba telpon orang lain! Siapa tau aja bisa mengusir angsa-angsa itu..." ujar Yorei sambil mengambil (baca: merebut) HP Eiuron dan mulai menekan nomor.

 _Brepet prebet brebet prepet~_

"Halok, adak Exoray nggak?" tanya Yorei memulai pembicaraan.

Suara di seberang sana menjawab "Maaf, nggak terima alien!" dan telpon langsung ditutup.

Rupanya yang menjawab barusan adalah Alexia.

"Yaaah, ditutup..." seru Yorei kecewa sambil menyerahkan HP sepupunya.

Eiuron mengambil kembali HP-nya dan mulai menelpon orang lain.

"Halok, adak Ouwel nggak?" tanya Eiuron memulai pembicaraan.

"Y4, 1N1 F4R3L... 4DA Y4NG B1S4 S4Y4 B4NTU?" jawab orang di seberang sana dengan bahasa 'wow'-nya.

"0UW3L 4D4 D1 RUM4H?" Eiuron malah ikut-ikutan ngomong pake bahasa aneh yang (menurut pendengaran keempat anak itu) berasal dari dimensi lain.

"S3B3NT4R..." Dan telpon di seberang pun terputus.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

 _Ayo goyang YungMang~_ (?)

Nada dering yang sangat tidak elit itu pun terdengar dari HP Eiuron dan dia buru-buru mengangkatnya. "Halok, apak inik Ouwel?"

"Iya! Eh, Yuron! Lu jangan ngomong pake bahasa alien, nggak ngerti gue! Ya sudah, langsung ke inti perut bumi (?)! Ada perlu apa nih?" tanya Ouwel.

"Begini, ada angsa lepas yang meneror tembok rumah gue, tolong jinakin angsa-angsa itu dong!" pinta Eiuron.

"Oke! Bentar ya, lagi OTW!" Telpon pun ditutup.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang pria Cannon lengkap dengan senjatanya. *lu mau apa oy?!*

Tanpa berkokok (?) lagi, para angsa pun langsung lari karna takut dipanggang.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata Ouwel sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"Thanks ya!" seru Yorei yang merasa puas, kemudian menyuruh keempat anak tadi untuk turun dari tembok.

"Horeee, kita bebas dari para angsa!" sorak Xenavon senang, kemudian langsung dijitak ketiga temannya.

"Ini salah lu juga yang bikin kita berurusan sama para angsa!" bentak mereka.

* * *

 _ **4\. Wajah**_

Thundy menyerah. Malam ini dia terpaksa harus tidur sekamar dengan Emy.

Wajah (sok) memelas yang dikeluarkan gadis itu membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengizinkannya tidur di sampingnya dengan wajah merah.

Emy langsung bersorak girang melihat wajah manis kekasihnya.

* * *

 _ **5\. Tersangka**_

Pada suatu hari, ada seseorang yang menempelkan sebuah brosur dan isinya...

Terdapat tulisan 'Wanted' di bagian paling atas, kemudian di bagian tengah terdapat foto seorang pemuda berambut maroon dengan mata rubi plus tulisan 'Chieru Yudori' di bawahnya, dan di bagian paling bawah terdapat tulisan 'tersangka boker nggak disiram, only alive'.

"Enaknya diapain nih?" tanya Daffa saat melihat brosur itu.

"Arak keliling asrama!" balas Gino.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Berna Bartolk

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 19 Desember

Zodiak: Sagittarius

Warna rambut/mata: Aquamarine/biru

Hero: Grim Reaper

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara (kedua kakaknya adalah Siska dan Linda).

-Husband-nya Shinjiro Aragaki. :V / *dihajar sama Castor.*

-Udah itu aja! :V / *dihajar lagi.*

* * *

Auh dah mau gimana lagi! :V /

Review! :D


	8. Malam Minggu Assaro

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Dia perempuan... 'w'a  
**

 **Ikyo: "Jangan mentang-mentang aku ini 'rubah' seenaknya ngomong begitu..." =w="**

 **Pengen pake 'Lu Bu Terbang' kurang sreg sih... *sama aja!* *dihajar yang bersangkutan.* Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Assaro: Protein Fix**

* * *

Pada suatu siang di kelas Ranged...

"Terima kasih makanannya! Oke, selamat makan semuanya!" ujar Vroyen.

"Tentang waktu... Astaga, pagi ini sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir. Berwald-sensei terus menatapku dengan tatapan aneh itu di kelas." gumam Rudya tidak nyaman.

"Yah, kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke IKEA pada malam itu saat tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Aku rasa dia menyukaimu." goda Xenavon.

"Jangan ingatkan aku... Hanya memikirkan kejadian itu saja sudah membunuh selera makanku." balas Rudya.

"Ya, aku juga. Semua itu adalah mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Terima kasih telah merusak waktu makan siang, Xenavon." timpal Cathrine.

"Sama-sama!" balas Xenavon.

"Awww yeaaaah, lihat itu!" seru Assaro.

"Apa yang kau bawa untuk makan siang, Assaro?" tanya Vroyen.

"A double meat lover's supreme steakburger dengan saus steak ekstra pada roti gandum dan biji wijen... Serta tusuk daging di sisinya dari Lira." jelas Assaro.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa dapat tusuk daging dari Lira? Apa itu bagian dari sisa makananmu kemarin?" tanya Rudya.

"Pffft. Kau harus memakannya dalam keadaan segar. Aku izin ke kamar mandi dan pergi ke tempat Lira untuk membelinya." balas Assaro.

"Maksudmu kau berbohong ke guru agar bisa keluar dari sekolah dan membeli itu?" tanya Vroyen kaget.

"Uh-huh." Assaro mengangguk.

"Kau ini benar-benar..." gumam Rudya. "Bagaimana dengan burger-mu? Itu mungkin sudah berada di dalam kotak makananmu sejak pagi, pasti sudah lembek."

"Tidak. Aku membelinya saat keluar juga, tapi tidak terlalu panas saat aku mendapatkannya. Mereka harus memiliki seorang pekerja baru di panggangan. Jadi aku mengendap-endap ke ruang guru beberapa menit yang lalu dan menggunakan microwave saat tidak ada yang melihat." jelas Assaro lagi.

"Oke, sudah cukup. Kau lepas kendali. Kau terobsesi dengan daging." ujar Rudya menyimpulkan.

"Kau baru tau sekarang?" tanya Cathrine.

"Aku TIDAK terobsesi dengan daging!" bantah Assaro. "Aku cinta dengan daging!"

"Ugh, aku yakin jika kita memotongmu, kau akan berdarah saus steak." ujar Rudya risih.

"Shut up! Aku tidak pernah mengolokmu untuk semua sampah yang kau makan! Aku seorang penikmat; aku menghargai daging. Aku tidak pergi berkeliling untuk memakan makanan berminyak yang sama dengan kebanyakan orang." protes Assaro panjang lebar. "Aku hanya memilih daging kualitas terbaik."

"Sampai kau terkena koroner karena memakannya terlalu banyak." lanjut Rudya makin risih.

"Kau harus mengakuinya, Assaro, sebagian besar yang kau makan itu menjijikkan." ujar Xenavon ikut risih.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Assaro.

"Maksudnya adalah kau akan terkena koroner karena memakannya terlalu banyak." balas Rudya mengulang kalimatnya sendiri.

"Apa aku bicara denganmu?!" protes Assaro.

"Assaro, aku rasa aku setuju dengan Rudya." timpal Vroyen.

"Terima kasih." balas Rudya.

"Kau setuju dengannya?! Kau gila?!" tanya Assaro kaget.

"Hanya makan daging sepanjang hari itu tidak sehat. Kau perlu melakukan diet yang lebih baik... Cobalah hal baru sesekali." usul Vroyen.

"Apa yang kau ingin katakan, Vroyen?" tanya Assaro bingung.

"Kalau kau terobsesi..." jawab Vroyen risih.

"Totally." timpal Cathrine.

"Yep." sahut Xenavon.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku tidak terobsesi?! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikannya pada kalian?!" bantah Assaro tidak terima.

"Ada satu cara." ujar Rudya.

"Apa?" tanya Assaro.

"Kau menyerah pada daging selama dua minggu penuh." jawab Rudya.

"DUA MINGGU?!" pekik Assaro kaget.

"Ya. Kau tidak boleh makan daging apapun dan jika kau berhasil, kami tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Selain itu, aku akan memberikan cek gajiku selama sebulan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jelas Rudya.

"Kalkun dingin selama dua minggu, ha? Itu agak kasar, bukan begitu?" tanya Cathrine. "Maksudku, Assaro memang tangguh, tapi itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memotongnya sedikit? Seperti, mungkin-"

"Aku akan melakukannya!" seru Assaro memotong perkataan Xenavon.

"Kau serius soal itu, Assaro?" tanya Vroyen terkejut.

"Ya, kenapa tidak? Ini hanya daging. Aku bisa bertahan dua minggu tanpa itu. Apa masalahnya?" balas Assaro.

"Tidak ada jalan lain." ujar Cathrine.

"Aku akan percaya jika melihatnya." timpal Xenavon.

"Assaro..." gumam Vroyen khawatir.

"Alright then. Jadi dengan ini aku menyatakan bahwa Assaro Blueshine harus pantang makan daging dalam bentuk apapun selama dua minggu, segera." ujar Rudya.

"Segera? Seperti, sekarang juga? Saat ini? Sekarang?" tanya Assaro ragu.

"Benar sekali~" balas Rudya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan steakburger-ku?!" tanya Assaro.

"Aku akan mengambilnya! Aku tidak ingin itu terbuang!" Rudya mengambil burger Assaro. "Kau mau, Cathrine?"

"Ya, baiklah." balas Cathrine.

"STEAKBURGER-KU!" teriak Assaro.

"Oh tidak! Dia kehilangannya!" seru Xenavon.

"Xenavon, aku di atas! Kau di bawah!" perintah Vroyen.

"MENYINGKIR DARIKU!"

"Mmmmm! Ini sangat enaaak! Kau menyukainya, Cathrine?" tanya Rudya.

"Ya. Walaupun agak lembek." balas Cathrine.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, MEMBANGKITKANMU, DAN MEMBUNUHMU LAGI!" bentak Assaro. "JANGAN BERPIKIR AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA, AKU PERNAH MELIHATNYA DI SEBUAH FILM!"

"Kenapa aku selalu dapat kaki?! Berhenti menendang, Assaro!" pekik Xenavon.

"Assaro, tenanglah!" pinta Vroyen.

* * *

Pada malamnya di supermarket...

"Man, aku tidak tau apa kesepakatan itu, tapi aku yakin aku merasa hebat!" seru Assaro.

"Hm-hm, itu bagus..." gumam Vroyen.

"Maaf aku menyikutmu di bagian rusuk sebelumnya. Aku harap Xenavon akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bermaksud menendangnya sekeras itu." ujar Assaro dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku rasa kau perlu mengunjungi ruang OSIS suatu waktu..." usul Vroyen.

"Sekarang, mari kita lihat... Apa yang ingin aku makan? Oh, ya! Aku membuat daftar belanja!" seru Assaro lagi.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau buat untuk makan malam, Assaro?" tanya Vroyen. "Ingat, tidak boleh ada daging jika kau mau uang Rudya."

"Aku punya beberapa mie instan yang bisa kubuat... Tapi makan siang besok yang mulai menjadi masalah." jawab Assaro. "Man, berkeliling untuk belanja makan siang sekolah lebih sulit dari yang kuduga. Ya ampun, aku bahkan tidak tau harus mulai dari mana, dan aku tak tau apa toko ini punya semua barang di daftarku. Kurasa aku bisa makan semangkuk ramen tawar jika tidak ada apa-apa di sini."

"Kenapa aku tidak membantumu menemukan sesuatu? Aku yakin kita bisa menemukan banyak pilihan untukmu." usul Vroyen.

"Aww yeah! Itu terdengar hebat! Terima kasih, Vroyen!" balas Assaro senang.

"Tentu! Sekarang, mari kita lihat daftarmu. Trik belanja adalah menemukan harga yang terba-"

Tapi entah kenapa, daftar belanja Assaro membuat Vroyen agak risih.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku memilih sesuatu untukmu?" tanya Vroyen risih. "Bagaimana dengan canned peaches? Aku dengar itu cukup hebat dengan-"

"Tidak." potong Assaro.

"O-okay then... Bagaimana dengan canned tuna? Kau bisa membuat sandwich tuna." usul Vroyen.

"Lame." tolak Assaro.

"What's so lame about it?" tanya Vroyen.

"Jika aku membawa sandwich tuna ke sekolah dan seseorang membawa sandwich daging, aku akan otomatis kalah." jelas Assaro.

Vroyen langsung bingung. "Kalah apa? Kenapa kau pikir akan kalah?"

"Ham beats tuna. Semua orang tau itu." balas Assaro datar.

"Bagaimana dengan tofu?" tanya Vroyen.

Assaro langsung jijik. "Blegh. Gross. Kenapa aku harus makan tofu?"

"Jika kau tidak mau itu, ada bahan tofu: faux-fu." usul Vroyen.

"That sound even more gross. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat bahan seperti itu?" tanya Assaro makin jijik.

"Aku tidak tau! Ambil saja sesuatu!" perintah Vroyen kesal.

"Oke, oke, baik!" Assaro melihat-lihat sesaat. "Bagaimana dengaaaan... Ini?"

"Assaro, itu sekantong pretzel."

"Ya."

"Kau akan makan sekantong pretzel untuk makan siang besok."

"Ya."

Vroyen hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Oke..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Aku sekarat... Ini... Inilah hidupku... Berakhir... Dan yang kupunya hanyalah pretzel bodoh ini..." keluh Assaro di bangkunya.

"Yeesh. Dia masih tidak makan daging apapun? Aku pikir dia akan segera menyerah saat lima menit awal." ujar Rudya kagum.

"Aku bangga padanya bisa bertahan selama ini... Tapi dia terlihat tidak punya semangat hidup sama sekali." timpal Vroyen risih.

"Pretzel ini memperolokku. Ohhh... Jika aku punya filet mignon... Dengan banyak saus. Tapi tidak... Semua yang kupunya hanya pretzel bodoh ini... Rasanya seperti mimpi yang hancur dan janji kosong. Itulah rasanya kesedihan... Kesedihan dan mati..."

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Rudya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tau." jawab Vroyen.

Kemudian seseorang mendatangi mereka. "Ini hanya kasus penarikan. Aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Dia akan hidup."

"Aku rasa kita sudah familiar dengan ide penarikan, Cowok Cantik." ujar Rudya.

"Oh, Giro-sensei! Bisakah kau menyarankan sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menolong Assaro?" tanya Vroyen.

"Nuh uh! No way! Dia sudah tau syarat dan ketentuan dari taruhan itu! Dia sudah menyepakatinya!" sela Rudya.

"Jika dia sudah membuat persetujuan, itu adalah kontrak resmi. Dia harus menghormati komitmen itu. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan." timpal Giro.

"Pasti ada pengganti yang bisa kita berikan padanya." kata Vroyen.

"Sekarat... Sekarat... Butuh... Protein..."

"Hmm. Aku bisa saja menyarankan beberapa alternatif, tapi aku merasa agak kelaparan sendiri." Kemudian Giro mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Tolong, tunggu sebentar."

"Dagiiiiiiiiing..."

"Giro-sensei! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" bentak Vroyen.

"Kenapa aku lakukan apa?" tanya Giro kaget.

"Apa itu... Hamburger? Atau itu steak?" tanya Assaro antusias.

"Oh, ini? Ini hanya sesuatu yang kubuat sendiri. Ini bukan-"

"Berikan padaku." potong Assaro.

Giro kaget lagi. "Apa?!"

"AKU BILANG BERIKAN PADAKU!" perintah Assaro.

"Rudya, aku di atas! Kau di bawah!" perintah Vroyen.

"Aw, aku selalu ingin di atas." keluh Rudya.

"Jangan membantah! Pegang saja punggungnya!" bentak Vroyen.

BRAK! DUAK! GUBRAK!

* * *

Di luar kelas...

"Ooh my sweet sweet hamburger! Jangan khawatir, kau akan berada di perutku segera! Ini hanya antara kau dan aku... Dan tidak ada yang lain!"

* * *

"Kenapa kau membawa hamburger untuk makan siang?! Apa kau pikir itu ide bagus untuk memakannya tepat di depan dia?!" tanya Vroyen.

"Sejujurnya, aku meremehkan selera Assaro-pyon. Rasa laparnya seperti iblis... Bahkan untuk veggie-burger." balas Giro.

"Itu... Veggie-burger?" tanya Vroyen.

"Jadi... Itu berarti taruhannya masih berjalan?" tanya Rudya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" sembur Vroyen.

* * *

"Yes! Bahkan saat kau berada di ambang kelaparan!"

* * *

"Assaro! Hentikan! Kau bertindak terlalu jauh!" seru Vroyen.

"Yeah, you're freaking crazy!" timpal Rudya.

"Crazy? It is not I who am crazy..." Tiba-tiba ketika matanya yang terpejam terbuka, warna mata Assaro yang semula biru berubah jadi hitam pekat. "It is I who am mad! HAHAHAHAHA! Didn't you hear them?! Didn't you see the crowds?! We're not hitchhiking anymore! We're riding!"

"Assaro-pyon! Itu hanya veggie-burger, bukan daging! Letakkan itu dan kita akan bicarakan ini!" perintah Giro.

"Oh tidak! Aku tau apa yang kau inginkan! Kau mendambakan hamburger-ku!"

"Ayolah, Assaro! Tenang saja!" ujar Rudya.

"No, you don't! Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya dariku! Aku sudah memiliki hamburger ini sejak masih kecil. Orang-orang... Selalu mencoba mengambilnya dariku... KENAPA MEREKA TIDAK PERNAH MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI?!" Assaro langsung kabur.

* * *

Kembali ke kelas...

"Assaro, kumohon! Kami hanya ingin mencoba menolongmu!" pinta Vroyen.

"BACK OFF, MAN!"

"Assaro-pyon, jika kau tidak menyelesaikan ini dengan tenang, aku tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan kekerasan." ujar Giro.

"Jangan membuatku menggunakannya! Satu langkah mendekat aku memperingatkanmu! Jangan membuatku menggunakannya!" ancam Assaro.

"Saatnya kekerasan!" Giro mengeluarkan sebuah pistol.

"Giro-sensei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Vroyen kaget.

"Kenapa Assaro mengancam kita dengan sepatunya? Dia bisa saja membunuh kita menggunakan pukulan mautnya dengan mudah..." gumam Rudya bertanya-tanya. "Wow, penarikan itu pasti benar-benar mengacaukan akal sehatnya juga."

"Letakkan sepatu itu! Sekarang!" perintah Giro.

"Sekarang kau sudah melakukannya! Kau memaksaku menggunakannya! Haaaaa!"

"Giliranku!" Giro langsung melancarkan satu tembakan.

"Aww! Jadi kau ingin bermain dengan cara itu, hah?! Baiklah! ANGRY CROW TAKE FLIGHT!"

Tapi kemudian...

"Hey... Kenapa aku... Merasa mengantuk? Aku hanya akan... Menutup mata... Untuk semenit..." Assaro langsung ambruk.

"Mimpi yang indah." Kemudian Giro memejamkan mata dengan senyum tipis. "Aku selalu ingin mengatakan itu."

"Bagus untukmu. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Assaro?" tanya Rudya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan, Giro-sensei?" balas Vroyen khawatir.

"Ya. Peluru bius itu hanya membuatnya tertidur. Dia akan terbangun sekitar satu jam. Dia akan baik-baik saja." jelas Giro tenang.

"Aku... Akan... Mendapatkanmu... Hamburger..."

"You poor insane boy..." gumam Vroyen risih.

* * *

Setelah hampir satu jam kemudian...

"Hrrrhmm..." Assaro mulai terbangun. "Dimana aku?"

"Kau di klinik dan sudah di sini selama hampir sejam." balas Vroyen.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Assaro.

Vroyen berpikir sejenak. "Um... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"

"Kau kehilangan akal sehat dan menghancurkan seisi sekolah untuk makan hamburger." jelas Cathrine tidak membantu.

"Cathrine!" bentak Vroyen.

"Yeah, kau benar-benar lepas kendali saat itu." sahut Rudya.

"Kau begitu tidak stabil sehingga aku harus menenangkanmu." timpal Giro.

"Benarkah?" tanya Assaro. "Man... Kurasa aku sangat merindukan daging sampai seperti ini ya? Aku minta maaf."

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah kembali normal, jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan itu terlalu berlebihan. Beristirahatlah dan kau akan baik-baik saja." usul Vroyen.

"Tapi... Aku masih merasa bersalah karena telah membuat masalah bagi semuanya..." gumam Assaro.

"Hey, dengar. Akulah yang harus minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak menekanmu dengan membuat taruhan itu. Aku tidak berpikir semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini." ujar Rudya merasa bersalah. "Aku mengira kau akan menyerah dengan cepat dan semuanya akan selesai; aku tidak tau kau akan mati untuk menang. Itu hanya lelucon, kau tau? Maaf aku telah menyebabkan semua ini. Tapi untuk menebusnya, bagaimana kalau kita menganggap semuanya sudah berakhir?"

"Aku pikir itu akan menjadi yang terbaik. A very commendable idea." timpal Giro.

"Dan sebagai gestur tambahan, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu." kata Rudya.

"Apa?" tanya Assaro bingung.

Rudya mengeluarkan sesuatu dan ternyata...

"Oh, jangan lagi!" seru Vroyen panik.

"Daging!" seru Assaro senang.

"Aku bahkan juga membelikan saus steak untukmu dan-"

"Saus steak!"

"Aku akan menaruhnya untukmu, jika kau mau."

"Rudya, aku tarik kembali semua perkataanku padamu seumur hidupku! Ini sangat bagus!"

"Dia mengatakan itu karena taruhannya sudah berakhir..." gumam Cathrine.

"Hush!" sembur Vroyen.

"Oh man! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak dapat daging berkualitas! Saatnya makan!"

Tapi begitu Assaro memakannya...

"Um... Rudya? Apa ini?" tanya Assaro.

"Apa? Itu hamburger, bukan?" Rudya nanya balik.

"Bukan! Ini veggie-burger lembek! Kau hanya menaruhnya di microwave dan memanaskannya! Rotinya sudah keras dan rasa patty-nya seperti sampah! Dan sudah terdapat sebuah gigitan!" sembur Assaro.

"Apa kau baru saja memanaskan veggie-burger Giro-sensei?" tanya Vroyen.

"Well yeah! Aku tidak membeli sandwich lain di saat kita punya sesuatu yang belum diselesaikan!" jawab Rudya.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi dari sini sekarang!" usul Cathrine.

"Tepat di belakangmu!" timpal Vroyen dan Giro.

Dan ketiganya segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh, kalian pasti bercanda!" ujar Rudya.

"C'mere, you!" seru Assaro yang ternyata udah masuk rage mode lagi. "Aku punya sesuatu yang spesial untukmu! Hahahaha! Hell Slaughter Fist!"

"Son of a bi-"

Kejadian selanjutnya jangan dipertanyakan!

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. Mencari Orang**_

"Zeptrun, lu lagi dimana?"

"Di deket pintu masuk, ke sini aja!"

"Dimana? Kok nggak ketemu?"

"Gue yang pake kacamata dan baju hijau!"

"You must be kidding, bro..." Noris gelagapan karena di sekelilingnya banyak orang berkacamata dan baju hijau. "Bisa nggak yang lebih spesifik?"

"Cari aja yang paling 'ubanan' di sana!"

"Nggak ada!"

* * *

 _ **2\. Hujan**_

"Iya nih, malming mau ngapel sama bebeb Voy, maaf ya!"

Tiba-tiba turun hujan di rumah Nova.

"Hah?! Kok hujan dadakan sih?!"

Di seberang telpon, terdapat Vira dan Bianda yang memasang senyum licik plus tawa jahat.

"Kalian kan yang doa biar hujan?! Dasar jomblo!" bentak Nova kesal.

* * *

 _ **3\. Double Combo**_

"Eh Man, lu udah ngerjain PR belum?" tanya Irfan.

Herman langsung kaget. "Hah? Ada PR?"

"Iya, gue lupa gara-gara belajar buat ulangan!" jawab Irfan.

"Ada ulangan juga?" tanya Herman yang udah nangis.

* * *

 _ **4\. Mencontek**_

Saat ulangan, Eyfin berniat contekin teman sebelahnya, tapi...

* * *

Level 1

"Woy, jangan contek!" seru Leif sambil kibasin tangan.

"Dikit doang, pelit amat!"

* * *

Level 3

"Dikit..."

"Nggak!" Leif nutupin pake buku yang didirikan.

* * *

Level 5

"Please..."

"Nggak!" Leif nutupin pake tas.

* * *

Level 203

"Please, Leif..."

"Nggak nggak nggak!" Leif malah bikin tembok batu bata biar nggak dicontekin Eyfin.

* * *

 _ **5\. Hoki**_

"Gileeee, tarik 10 dapet 5 SSR!" seru Barontio kagum saat Hajoukim sedang menarik gacha.

"Selamat, anda dapat voucher 1 juta!" ujar seorang host ketika Hajoukim menarik undian.

"Tadi beli figure kelebihan, gue kasih satu aja buat lu!" kata Jeremy sambil memberikan sebuah kotak ke Hajoukim.

"Bentar, gue dari tadi hoki terus, besok masih hidup nggak ya?" tanya Hajoukim shock. 'Takutnya besok jadi ampas!'

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Assaro Blueshine

Umur: 18

Tanggal lahir: 25 Mei

Zodiak: Gemini

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat tua/biru

Hero: Powered

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik: (I can't create something, sorry...)

* * *

Yah, kalau kalian cari di YT dengan keyword judul Chapter ini, pasti tau maksudnya... 'w'/ Sebenarnya ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja nggak di-translate karena agak nonsense kalau diterjemahkan... .w.a

Sebenarnya ini didedikasikan untuk ssseorang di FB yang minta namanya jadi salah satu OC, jadi kubuat saja begini... -w-/

Review! :D


	9. Malam Minggu Seila

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Hmm, sebenarnya pas aku translate ke Google Translate rada gimana gitu... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Note: Tau kan resiko terlalu fokus ke satu proyek... =w=/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Seila: Kencan di Malam Tahun Baru**

* * *

Hari ini Seila sedang menunggu Evaron yang akan mengajaknya melihat kembang api di taman kota.

Inilah kisah malam tahun baru Seila dengan Evaron!

"Kemana sih dia?! Udah ditungguin satu jam nggak dateng juga! Bisa-bisa bokongku berkarat (?) kalau kayak gini jadinya!" gerutu Seila kesal.

"SEILAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga Seila.

Seila menoleh dan melihat seseorang memakai motor keren.

"Hei, Seila! Kamu lihat kemana sih? Aku di sini!" kata seseorang di tempat lain.

Dia menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati Evaron sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Evaron menarik Seila.

"Ke sananya naik apaan? Kan dari sini ke taman kota jauh!" tanya Seila.

"Jalan kaki aja, sehat kok!" jawab Evaron santai.

"Huh! Naik mobil kek, apa kek!" keluh Seila kesal.

Evaron mulai menatap Seila dan suasana di sekitar mereka langsung sunyi.

'Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Apa dia sakit hati karena perkataanku tadi? Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Bodoh! Bodoh!' batin Seila panik.

"Ide bagus!" Evaron memasang cengiran kecil. "Ayo ikut aku!"

Evaron langsung menarik Seila ke suatu tempat.

'Firasat gue nggak enak!' pikir Seila. 'Tapi sisi baiknya, jika aku berjalan kaki dengannya bisa bergandengan tangan seperti ini!'

* * *

Di sepanjang jalan, Seila terus berpikiran yang macam-macam.

'Hangat sekali tangannya!' batin Seila senang. 'Setelah pegangan tangan, kemudian kissu, lalu... Lalu... Lalu...'

Entah kenapa Seila sudah masuk ke alam mimpi sambil blushing, kemudian dia langsung mimisan dan pingsan.

Evaron langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Seila tiduran di jalan sambil mimisan.

"Lho, Seila? Kenapa tiduran di jalan? Mimisan pula!" tanya Evaron kebingungan.

"Hah, sungguh merepotkan! Lagipula, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai mimisan?" Evaron tetap berdiri sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celana. (Me: "Lha? Bukannya ditolongin, malah ngajakin ngobrol!" *sweatdrop.*/Evaron: "Yeee, bukan salah gue! Lu kan yang narasiin!")

Evaron dengan sigap menggendong Seila dengan bridal style.

Seila langsung bangun begitu mendapati Evaron sedang menggendongnya dan dengan blushing langsung panik. (Lha, bukannya seneng?)

"Huwaaaa! Turunkan aku, mesum! Turunkan aku!" teriak Seila sambil memukul kepala Evaron.

'Salah sendiri mimisan, mikirin apaan coba?' pikir Evaron sweatdrop dan kesal.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak suka dengan yang namanya mesum atau semacamnya, karena aku benci itu, oke?" kata Evaron dengan gentle-nya.

'Ganteng!' batin Seila blushing.

* * *

Mereka terus berjalan melewati hutan (HAH?!) dan Seila sibuk menghapus mimisannya.

"Nah, itu dia mobilnya!" Evaron menunjuk sebuah benda.

Dan ternyata benda itu adalah...

JENG! JENG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah bajaj.

Seila langsung shock di tempat, sementara Evaron hanya tertawa senang dan langsung ke tempat bajaj tersebut.

"Kalian berdua mau naik bajaj saya?" tanya sang tukang bajaj yang entah kenapa wajahnya mirip seseorang.

Mereka saling menatap dan langsung hening seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Seila sambil menghampiri Evaron dan tukang bajaj tersebut.

"Seila? Evaron? Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?!" tanya tukang bajaj tersebut.

"Lu sendiri ngapain di sini, Chairone Teiron?!" teriak Evaron.

"Oh iya, itu Teiron, kok jadi tukang bajaj?" tanya Seila kebingungan.

Teiron hanya menghela nafas. "Selamat untuk kalian yang dapat merasakan malam pergantian tahun tanpa kesibukan seperti aku dan yang lainnya!" (Memangnya sibuk ngapain? Narik bajaj juga? *digebukin para OSIS.*)

Mereka berdua langsung blushing berat setelah mendengar perkataan Teiron barusan. "Maaf nggak bisa bantuin kalian!"

"Oh iya, yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Evaron.

"Ada urusan sebentar dengan Kambing-sensei!" jawab Teiron.

"Terus kenapa jadi tukang bajaj?" tanya Seila.

"Yah, beginilah resiko punya sahabat yang adeknya gue pacarin! Gue dihukum Alpha karena dikira ngelakuin 'itu' sama Lisa!" Teiron kembali menghela nafas.

Evaron manggut-manggut. "Oh begitu!"

"Dasar gila!" ujar Seila sweatdrop.

"Ya sudahlah, gue mah nikmatin aja! Terus kalian mau kemana?" tanya Teiron.

"Haha! Oke, kami ingin naik bajaj-mu ke taman kota!" jawab Evaron.

"Nggak sudi naik begituan!" sembur Seila kesal.

"Kamu berpikiran seperti itu?" Evaron ngeluarin puppy eyes ke Seila.

Seila hanya blushing berat melihatnya dan langsung gugup.

"Merepotkan!" komentar Teiron sweatdrop.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita jalan kaki saja!" usul Evaron santai.

"Kau gila ya?! Jarak dari sini ke taman kota kan lima kilometer!" sembur Seila. "Bocah kere!"

"Apa sih maumu? Nelpon nggak pernah, SMS nggak pernah!" kata Evaron dengan berlinang air mata.

Ternyata Evaron adalah korban iklan!

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Seila sweatdrop, kemudian hanya bisa pasrah. "Ya udah deh! Kita naik bajaj!"

Kedua pemuda (Hah?! Teiron juga ikut-ikutan?!) itu pun langsung menangis.

"Mengharukan!" Teiron menghapus air matanya.

"Hey, sudahlah!" bentak Seila kesal.

Akhirnya mereka berdua naik bajaj.

* * *

Bajaj itu melaju cepat. Tapi tiba-tiba, Teiron nge-rem mendadak sehingga bajaj tersebut nyaris jungkir balik dari arah depan (?).

* * *

Di dalam bajaj...

"Gila! Gigi satu aja kayak gitu!" gerutu Evaron sambil meregangkan tangannya dan mengenai wajah Seila. "Woy Teiron, lu bisa nyetir nggak sih!?"

"Setidaknya minta maaf dulu padaku, Evaron!" bentak Seila karena wajahnya nggak sengaja ditampar (?) Evaron.

"Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu!" ujar Teiron sambil melompat keluar.

"Hoy, jangan kabur!" teriak Seila sewot.

"Siapa yang nanti nyetir?!" protes Evaron kesal.

Teiron langsung men-cast magic circle. "Bajaj! Vision!"

"Hah? Apa katanya? Bajaj?" tanya Seila sweatdrop.

"Jurus apaan tuh?!" tanya Evaron cengo.

Teiron masuk lagi ke dalam bajaj. "Pakai sabuk pengamannya, teman-teman!"

"Mana sabuknya?" tanya Evaron sambil celingak-celinguk.

'Bajaj mana ada sabuk pengaman?! Sial! Masa gue harus naik beginian?!' batin Seila kesal.

Bajaj yang baru berjalan sebentar langsung berhenti lagi.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Evaron.

"Maaf teman-teman, sepertinya taman kota sudah penuh! Tapi tenang saja, aku tau tempat yang romantis!" jawab Teiron sambil tertawa seram, kemudian bersiap memencet tombol bertuliskan 'N2O'.

Seila yang melihat itu langsung panik. "Jangan bilang kalau tombol itu-"

Klik!

NGEEEEEENG! (Hah?! Ini bajaj atau mobil balap?!)

Bajaj pun melaju dengan kecepatan turbo.

* * *

Di Waterpark...

"Oke, kita sudah sampai!" seru Teiron senang.

Seila dan Evaron langsung keluar dari bajaj dengan sempoyongan dan pusing.

"Moncong-moncong, mana bayarannya?" Teiron mengulurkan tangan.

"Beliin dulu obat pusing buat gue!" balas Evaron sewot.

Seila tak sengaja melihat tiga orang cowok. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Bukannya mereka-"

Ketiga pria yang merasa ada yang melihat mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Seila.

"Vience? (Kak) Exoray? Alpha? Kok kalian ada di sini?" tanya Evaron dan Seila bersamaan.

"Wah, selamat datang di Waterpark! Wah romantisnya!" kata Vience yang memakai celana renang hijau. (Berenang malem-malem? Udah gila ya? *digigit Jeronium.*)

Exoray hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Vience sambil memakan es krim (yang entah dapat dari mana) dan memakai celana renang biru.

* * *

Sementara itu, di pihak Teiron dan Alpha...

"Alphaaaaaa!" teriak Teiron sambil berlari ke arah Alpha yang memakai celana renang zebra (baca: hitam-putih), begitu juga dengan sahabatnya.

"Mana setorannya?" tanya Alpha sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ini!" Teiron menyerahkan segenggam uang.

GUBRAK!

Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung ber-gubrak ria.

"Lupakan soal kejadian itu, ayo kita cari tempat!" ajak Alpha sambil berjalan pergi.

"Oke!" Teiron langsung mengikuti sahabatnya.

"Soal apa?" tanya Exoray.

"Lho? Masa Kakak belum tau? Teiron dihukum jadi tukang bajaj karena dikira ngelakuin 'itu' sama Lisa!" jelas Seila.

Exoray hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Sementara Vience? Dia hanya diam.

'Gue dari tadi dicuekin!' batin Vience.

"Vience, liat Teiron nggak?" tanya July yang baru datang.

Vience langsung cuekin July.

"Sialan, gue dikacangin!" umpat July kesal.

Exoray yang melihat July mencari Teiron langsung kabur sambil nangis.

"Huweeee, Alexia! July-chan lebih mentingin Teiron daripada aku!" teriak Exoray sambil nangis kejer.

July hanya cengo plus bingung melihat Exoray yang tiba-tiba lari.

"Emangnya ngapain July nyari Teiron?" tanya Evaron.

"Tadi gue naik bajaj dia nggak bayar, jadinya gue ke sini mau bayar!" jelas July.

"Oy July, tunggu apalagi?! Cepat kejar dia!" perintah Seila.

"Lha? Emangnya gue ngapain?" tanya July heran.

"Cepetan sana!" perintah Seila.

"Iya iya, gue kejar! Betah amat lu, Evaron! Punya pacar cerewet kayak Seila!" ejek July sambil berlari mengejar Exoray.

"July sialan!" teriak Seila yang berniat menghajar July kalau saja tidak dicegah Evaron.

"Biarkan gue menghajar dia dulu!" gerutu Seila kesal saat ditarik Evaron.

"Sudah, sudah! Lebih baik kita cari tempat yuk!" ajak Evaron sambil menarik Seila pergi dari tempat itu.

"Gue dicuekin, main sama Vivi-chan aja ah~" seru Vience senang sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Oh iya, Sei! Kamu kan bisa nyanyi! Sambil nungguin kembang api, gimana kalau nyanyiin sebuah lagu?" usul Evaron saat keduanya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Baiklah!" Seila bangun dan mengeluarkan sebuah gitar (yang entah dapet dari mana), kemudian memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Takut'.

* * *

 _Kutau..._

 _Kamu bosan_

 _Kutau..._

 _Kamu jenuh_

 _Kutau..._

 _Kamu tidak tahan lagi_

 _Ini semua salahku_

 _Ini semua sebabku_

 _Kutau kamu tidak tahan_

 _Jangan takut_

 _Jangan sedih,_

 _Aku pasti setia_

 _Aku takut... Kamu pergi._

* * *

Teiron dan Lisa yang mendengarnya merasa tenang, kemudian Lisa menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Teiron. (Cieee~" *ditimpuk batu bata.*)

* * *

 _Kamu hilang... Kamu sakit_

* * *

Exoray dan July yang mendengarnya merasa bahagia. Exoray terlihat mulai menangis (lagi?).

* * *

 _Aku ingin... Kau di sini_

* * *

Vience dan Vivi yang mendengarnya merasa senang sambil bersenda gurau.

* * *

 _Di sampingku selamanya..._

* * *

Terlihat Emy dan Thundy yang mendengarnya sedang tersenyum. (Sejak kapan mereka di situ?)

* * *

 _La la la la la..._

* * *

Evaron yang melihat dan mendengar Seila menyanyikan lagu tersebut tersenyum bahagia dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Seila langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Evaron. "Capek! Udah lemes nih!"

"Jangan ngomong begitu dan jangan nyender!" Evaron blushing.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya kedinginan!" balas Seila kesal.

"Eh?"

"Lupakan saja!" Seila menoleh ke arah lain.

'Ternyata dia masih belum bisa romantis di depanku!' batin Seila sedih.

BRUK!

Sebuah jaket menimpa kepala Seila.

"Pakai itu saja! Aku sudah cukup hangat tanpa jaket kok!" ujar Evaron.

Seila hanya tertawa sambil berdiri, kemudian memakai jaket itu dan berjalan agak jauh.

"Aku kedinginan!" Seila merenggangkan tangan tanda minta peluk.

"Heee?" Evaron tidak begitu mengerti maksud Seila dan hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

10...

9...

Seila hanya tersenyum melihat wajah bingung tersebut.

8...

7...

"Hitungan mundur tahun baru sudah dimulai" Evaron berjalan mendekati Seila.

6...

5...

4...

Dan mereka berdua pun kissing.

3...

2...

1...

DUAR!

Kembang api pun mulai muncul di langit malam yang indah.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. 2B**_

"Besok ujian ngisi pake 2B ya?" tanya Noris.

"Iya." jawab Toni.

"Ya udah, besok gue beliin!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Toni dan Philip langsung cengo seketika karena...

"Kita ngisinya pake pensil 2B, bukan 2B yang itu..." gumam Philip sweatdrop.

Noris membawa dakimakura bergambar 2B Automata.

* * *

 _ **2\. Buat Rental**_

"Bro, pinjem HP dong! Lu punya nomor si Manman kan?" pinta Jeremy.

"Iya, punya!" balas Kaien.

* * *

Begitu mencari, Jeremy langsung bingung karena banyak nomor bertuliskan 'mantan'.

"BUAT RENTAL MANTAN AJA SONO!" pekik Jeremy kesal sambil membanting HP Kaien.

Kaien yang melihat itu langsung panik. "HP GUE!"

* * *

 _ **3\. Tipe Teman setelah Berkunjung**_

Teman biasa:

"Makasih ya Del, aku pamit dulu ya!" kata Mei Yan.

"Iya, sama-sama! Datang lagi ya! Nanti kubuatkan kue yang enak deh!" balas Adelia.

* * *

Teman lebay:

"Vieny, jangan pergi! Kemaren ada orang yang dimakan monster pas pulang dari rumah temennya di film yang kutonton!" pinta Runa sambil meluk Vience.

"Ya kali bakalan ada monster, paling juga burung lewat!" balas Vience sebal.

"Ta-tapi Vieny, kalau kamu dimakan monster beneran gimana? Entar nggak bisa ketemu lagi!"

"Nggak bakalan! Lagian juga asrama gue nggak jauh dari sini! Kalau ada monster mah lu pasti liat juga!"

* * *

Teman 'dekat':

"Al, gue pulang dulu!" seru Teiron.

"Ya udah, pulang aja sana! Kalau perlu nggak usah balik lagi!" balas Alpha.

"Gaya lu, paling pas gue nggak ada udah nyariin!"

"Halah, model kayak lu mah banyak di depan rumah!"

* * *

 _ **4\. Salting**_

"Gal! Ryan!"

"Ah, gebetan lu dateng juga akhirnya!" seru Gallerian.

'Defak! Kenapa tiba-tiba?! Hati gue belum siap?!' batin Tryan panik.

"Di situ toh kalian!"

'Oke... Kalem... Jangan salting, jangan salting, jangan salting, jangan salting, jangan salting, jangan salting, jangan salting, jangan salting, jangan salting, jangan sal-'

Kemudian datanglah Rosa menghampiri mereka. "Nunggu lama ya? Maaf ya, jalanan macet banget soalnya!"

Tiba-tiba Tryan langsung kayang seketika. "AING MAUNG!"

* * *

 _ **5\. Kecoak**_

"Shyo, buka matamu!"

Jemari itu mencengkeram kaos merah itu semakin erat, bahu itu tak berhenti gemetar.

"Shyo, tenanglah! Sudah aman!"

Alih-alih dilepaskan, Flamy malah mendapat sebuah gelengan. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk pelan kepala pemuda yang tengah merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan awkward.

"Kecoak-nya udah mati. Badannya udah remuk, isi perutnya udah kemana-mana, dan kakinya udah putus semua."

Nirlion sulit memastikan apakah Flamy memang sejak lahir tidak pernah menyensor ucapannya atau sengaja mengucapkan kalimat tersebut agar Shyo semakin erat memeluknya.

Shyo trauma berat karena dihinggapi kecoak di atas kepala sewaktu sedang bersih-bersih kamar.

Nirlion mulai memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya dia melepas selusin kecoak di depan Shyo saat Flamy seruangan dengannya. Siapa tau aja nanti Teira akan menghadiahkannya makanan begitu melihat hasil rekamannya.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Veronica Seila

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 25 Maret

Zodiak: Aries

Warna rambut/mata: Merah/jingga

Hero: Ragna (Don't ask me about this if you don't play LS, i'm serious!)

Kelas: Premium

Fakta unik:

-Saudara kembar Tracy.

-Pacar Evaron.

-Sepupu Mercowlya Trio.

-Udah itu aja! *plak!*

* * *

Ah, entah harus gimana untuk ini, hmm... -w-a

Review! :D


	10. Malam Minggu Mira

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Well, sebenarnya aku terlalu fokus ke GSS... -w-/**

 **Evaron: "Ehmm, yang pakai motor itu orang lain..."**

 **Philip: "Nggak bisa bayangin seberapa gedenya..." =w="**

 **Bisa dibilang begitu... .v.a Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Mira: Tebengan dan Gosip Pembawa Petaka**

* * *

Kendaraan kesukaan Mira adalah bajaj.

Sejujurnya, dia sendiri juga heran kenapa banyak yang tidak suka naik bajaj. Padahal enak lho! Bisa main cegat kalau lewat depan asrama atau kalau mau nyanyi-nyanyi di dalam bajaj pun juga nggak bakalan ketauan jelek (menurut pengalamannya saat naik bajaj berdua dengan Musket).

Bajaj sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan gadis yang satu ini. Berangkat sekolah naik bajaj, pulang sekolah naik bajaj, bahkan kabur dari kejaran sepupunya yang ngamuk pun juga naik bajaj. (Sungguh nggak elit banget sumpah!)

Tapi kesetiaan Mira kepada bajaj berubah setelah melihat Oberia, salah satu seniornya, melewati asrama dengan mengendarai mobil pribadi setiap pulang sekolah.

Daripada dia terkena 'Bajaj Syndrome' (gejala dimana penderitanya suka bergetar kalau lagi bengong, itupun menurut penuturan kakaknya), gadis itu selalu nebeng bersama Oberia sepulang sekolah.

* * *

Pada hari pertama Mira nebeng, ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Ada dua makhluk yang juga memanfaatkan kebaikan Oberia dengan memaksanya nganterin pulang, mereka berdua adalah Nirmala dan Ayata. Jika ditambah Mira sendiri, lengkap sudah Trio Nebeng (?).

* * *

Inilah daftar orang yang suka nyempil di dalam mobil Oberia!

 **1\. Ayata**

Dua kata yang bisa digambarkan Mira mengenai anak yang satu ini: arang hidup!

Beneran lho! Alasannya menyamakan Ayata dengan arang adalah kulitnya yang hitam kayak arang. Saat mengatakan itu kepada yang bersangkutan, dia malah disemprot habis-habisan sama Ayata.

* * *

Ayata juga merupakan seorang vokalis band sekolah mereka. Dia pernah lupa lirik saat manggung dan berimprovisasi karena panik.

Kalau biasanya seorang penyanyi berimprovisasi dengan membuat lirik secara spontan, dia malah berimprovisasi dengan... Errr, berjoget. Masih mending kalau jogetnya bagus, tapi Ayata malah terlihat lebih mirip kesurupan daripada berjoget.

Seluruh penonton yang udah ketakutan ngeliat arang hidup itu joget hanya bisa diam saja, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang sampai berdoa dalam hati dengan gemetaran.

* * *

 **2\. Nirmala**

Orangnya lumayan asik, walaupun kadang juga agak nyebelin.

Pernah waktu Mira lagi heboh curhat tentang kakaknya, dia malah diem aja. Mira mengira kalau temannya dari kelas Premium ini diem karena terkesan. Tapi setelah selesai bercerita, Nirmala malah ngomong, "Aku mau makan salak!" dan itu sungguh nggak nyambung banget sumpah!

* * *

 **3\. Mira**

Dia merupakan satu-satunya gadis paling muda yang numpang mobil Oberia.

Oberia suka protes sama dia karena kadang suka membahayakan keselamatan mereka. Soalnya kalau Mira lagi mabuk karena kebanyakan makan kembang gula kapas, dia suka grepe Oberia yang lagi bawa mobil dan bikin jalannya jadi oleng. Bisa-bisa malah bikin seluruh penumpang mobil itu dalam bahaya. Kan nggak lucu kalau mereka beneran tabrakan dan di koran nanti ada tulisan 'Empat Gadis Tewas dalam Mobil Akibat Di-grepe Salah Satu Temannya!' di headline-nya.

Selain itu, Mira juga suka main 'tarik rem tangan saat Oberia nggak liat'. Jadi saat mobil lagi kencengnya, tiba-tiba dia langsung narik rem tangan dan bikin mobil itu berhenti mendadak.

Well, itu memang cukup brutal dan isengnya pun mirip banget sama abangnya!

* * *

 **4\. Oberia**

Supir mobil yang satu ini nggak terlalu cantik sih! Tapi karena dia cukup normal dan selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan logika, ketiga penumpang di mobilnya selalu menganggapnya sebagai ibu tiri mereka.

Walaupun Oberia cukup baik, tapi dia agak Himedere.

* * *

Siang itu, Mira duduk berdua di belakang dengan Nirmala dan di depannya terdapat Ayata yang duduk di sebelah Oberia yang menjadi supir mereka. Mereka sedang menunggu agar bisa keluar dari antrian yang sangat panjang karena macet.

"Aya, aku baru beli HP lho!" panggil Nirmala sambil mainin handphone Ayata.

"Terus?" tanya Ayata.

"Aku udah save nomorku di HP-mu nih!" Nirmala mengembalikan handphone Ayata.

"Emangnya kamu kasih nama apa?" tanya Ayata lagi.

"Peri Cantik!" jawab Nirmala kalem.

Dinamakan 'peri cantik' karena namanya terinspirasi nama peri di sebuah majalah anak-anak.

"Najis! Peri nggak jadi kamu!" gerutu Ayata. "Terus, kamu kasih nama apa nomorku di HP-mu?"

"Si Arang Gila!" balas Nirmala watados.

"Anjrit!" sembur gadis itu sewot.

Oberia dan Mira langsung ngakak di tempat mendengarnya.

Dikasih nama 'Arang' karena kulit Ayata yang hitam kayak arang dan 'Gila' itu sifat yang... Err, semua orang pasti udah tau lha!

"Kalau aku apa?" tanya Oberia sambil nengok dari spion belakang dengan nggak sabaran.

"Kalau kamu mah 'The Driver Avelon'!" jawab Nirmala dengan polosnya.

'Driver' adalah pekerjaan Oberia sekarang dan 'Avelon' adalah nama marga gadis yang satu ini.

"Oh, jadi ceritanya kamu nganggep aku supir?! Kenapa namamu nggak aku ganti aja jadi KETIKA KAU MENEBENG?!" balas Oberia sewot.

Ketiga gadis lainnya langsung ngakak mendengar itu.

"Kalau nomormu enaknya dikasih nama apa ya, Mir? Aku belum ngasih nama nih!" tanya Nirmala kepada si gadis dari kelas Melee yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Awas aja kalau namanya ngaco!" ancam Mira.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, suasananya cukup hening karena mereka berempat kesulitan mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Eh, Oberia! Menurut lu, nama 'Borok' itu kayak apaan ya?" tanya Ayata.

Oberia berusaha menahan tawa mendengarnya, begitu juga Ayata. Mira dan Nirmala langsung bingung dengan kelakuan kedua orang di depan mereka.

Oberia dan Ayata sekelas di kelas Rare dan keduanya pasti membicarakan hal pribadi di kelas mereka yang tidak dimengerti kedua gadis itu.

"Borok itu siapa sih?" tanya Mira bingung.

"Borok itu anak pindahan di kelas kami!" jawab Ayata sambil cekikikan. "Kalian berdua tau nggak?"

"Nggak, emangnya ada ya anak yang namanya Borok?" Nirmala nanya balik.

"Bukan begitu! Nama aslinya bukan Borok, tapi kami manggilnya begitu!" jawab Ayata yang masih cekikikan.

"Kenapa dipanggil Borok?" tanya Mira bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang dah, biar nggak ketauan pas kita omongin dia!" balas Ayata sambil nyengir.

"Astaga! Dosa tau gosipin orang!" bentak Nirmala.

"Bukan gosip sih, abisnya, orangnya kacau banget sih!" ujar Ayata sambil tersenyum nista.

"Kacau gimana?" tanya kedua orang di kursi belakang penasaran.

Kedua gadis itu malah ngikik nggak jelas.

* * *

Mereka berdua bercerita kalau Borok adalah anak pindahan. Walaupun dia seperti murid pindahan pada umumnya, tapi kepolosannya telah mengundang tawa bagi Oberia dan Ayata.

"Kalian berdua harus tau dia ngapain pas ngenalin diri!" kata Ayata.

Mereka bercerita tentang kepolosan Borok sebagai pendatang.

"NAMAKU ADALAH *****!" Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya layaknya seorang pejuang kemerdekaan plus tangan dikepalkan yang sukses membuat seisi kelas Rare cengo seketika melihatnya.

Ini mau perkenalan atau mau mengusir penjajah?

* * *

Selama beberapa hari ke depan, topik pembicaraan di dalam mobil Oberia pun berkisar soal Borok. Oberia dan Ayata masih sangat hot dan update dalam menceritakan keanehan dan kepolosan Borok yang mengundang tawa.

"Bulu keteknya pasti keriting, makanya pakai deodoran!" celetuk Mira setelah Ayata bercerita tentang Borok yang membawa deodoran di dalam tasnya.

"Nggak mungkin lha!" timpal Oberia. "Soalnya deodorannya bakalan meledak pas dipake! Hahahaha!"

* * *

Oberia juga bercerita kalau beberapa temannya berusaha mengajari Borok menjadi anak kota. Maklum, dia itu kan dari desa!

"Borok, kalau mau ngomong sama orang kota tuh mesti pake lu-gue aja, jangan pake aku-kamu lagi!" Itulah yang dikatakan mereka.

"Iya deh, gue ngerti..." balas Borok pasrah.

Tau-taunya, pas lagi pembagian nilai ulangan, Borok bertanya "NILAI GUE MANA?!" kepada gurunya dengan suara nge-bass sampai membuat guru itu langsung cengo parah mendengarnya.

* * *

Mira dan Nirmala yang mendengar cerita itu ikut tertawa.

"Eh, kalian nggak nyadar kalau kita ngomongin dia terus?" tanya Nirmala mengingatkan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia lucu banget sih!" jawab Ayata yang mulai menjadi titisan Lucifer.

* * *

Selama pembicaraan mengenai Borok berlangsung, Nirmala dan Mira tidak tau seperti apa penampilan Borok sampai mereka berdua melihatnya sendiri saat jalan-jalan keluar kelas karena kelas mereka lagi kosong dan kebetulan kelas Rare lagi olahraga.

* * *

Cerita tentang Borok yang paling ekstrem terjadi saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Awalnya suasananya masih adem ayem, sampai Borok mengangkat tangan. "Gue mau nanya!"

"Yes, Borok?"

"ARTINYA KAMPRET ITU APA SIH?!"

Seisi kelas Rare langsung ngakak di tempat mendengarnya.

Sepertinya dia tak sengaja mendengar 'kata mutiara' itu dari seseorang dan nggak tau artinya sampai akhirnya bertanya kepada orang yang salah: Guru Bahasa Inggris!

Untungnya, sang guru masih bisa bersabar.

"Itu perkataan yang tidak baik, Nak!" nasihatnya kepada Borok.

Kalau nggak, dia pasti bakalan ngomong begini: "Apa saya perlu kasih contoh dengan deodoran kamu?!"

* * *

Setelah mendengar tentang tragedi saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di kelas Rare, Mira dan Nirmala nggak bisa berhenti ngakak sampai kejang-kejang.

* * *

Ternyata cerita tentang keanehan Borok seperti tidak ada habisnya, seperti saat Borok naik sepeda dengan piyama atau pas diajakin nongkrong bareng ke Gramedia, dia malah bilang "Nanti aku akan mengajak saudara-saudaraku ke sana!" karena Borok mengira kalau Gramedia itu semacam taman hiburan.

* * *

Setelah dua minggu membicarakan Borok, hal aneh mulai terjadi.

Sepulang sekolah, Oberia yang berada di dalam mobil memasang wajah kusut. "Kamu berdua tau nggak? Tadi tuh kacau banget!"

"Kacau kenapa?" tanya Mira heran sambil duduk di sebelah Oberia.

"Tadi Borok disuruh bacain karangan buatannya di depan kelas dan isinya kacau banget!" jawab Ayata dengan wajah yang sama kusutnya dengan Oberia sambil duduk di kursi belakang yang sudah ada Nirmala.

"Bener banget tuh!" timpal Ayata. "Dia bilang kalau di kampung halamannya teman-temannya baik dan nggak suka ngomongin orang, tapi di sini orangnya jahat dan suka ngomongin dia terus!"

"Anjrit! Ngomongin orang sampe ketauan!" bentak Mira.

"Ternyata dia sudah tau kalau kita menertawakannya! Ini salah Ayata, sampe bikin 'Borok Fans Club' segala!" balas Oberia datar.

"BOROK FANS CLUB?! LU KATE DIA TUH ARTIS?! NGACO BANGET!" pekik Nirmala nggak nyelow.

"Eh, si Oberia tuh ketuanya!" bantah Ayata sambil menunjuk gadis di depannya.

"Lu kali yang ketuanya!" bentak Oberia yang tak sengaja di-grepe Mira. "Mira, jangan grepe sembarang!"

"Eh, maaf!" Gadis itu segera menjauhkan diri dari Oberia.

"Terus, gimana reaksi yang lain pas dengerin karangan Borok?" tanya Nirmala menenangkan suasana.

"Pokoknya kasihan banget deh! Satu kelas pada diem semua, termasuk kita berdua yang sering ngatain dia!" jawab Ayata risih.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, terdengar berita yang lebih parah.

Borok kabur dari rumah. Menurut kabar yang tersebar ke seluruh Heroes Gakuen, Borok stress karena mendapat tekanan dari teman-teman sekolahnya sekaligus saudara-saudaranya. Ternyata dia juga diperlakukan kurang baik oleh saudara-saudaranya di rumah.

Bahkan beberapa guru sampai datang ke kelas Rare dan bertanya tentang keberadaan Borok karena orangtuanya mencari dia dan nggak ketemu. Tapi ternyata nggak ada yang tau!

Teori lain yang beredar mengatakan kalau Borok salah ambil bus dan nyasar ke Amerika atau diculik alien untuk dibawa kembali ke planet asalnya. Mira malah mencetuskan teori paling ekstrem dengan mengatakan kalau Borok itu sebenarnya hanya khayalan mereka saja, padahal ketiga gadis lainnya tau kalau dia ngomong begitu karena kebanyakan nyemil kembang gula kapas.

Kabar yang paling masuk akal mengatakan kalau Borok stress dan mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke kampung halamannya.

* * *

"Kita bakalan kena karma!" ujar Ayata setelah mendengar berita hilangnya Borok. "Ini gara-gara kita ngomongin dan nertawain dia sampe kabur begitu! KITA BAKALAN KENA KARMA!"

"Iya, jahat banget!" timpal Nirmala.

"Hayoh lho, Aya!" kata Oberia.

"Enak aja! Ini kan ulah lu juga, Oberia!" bentak Ayata membela diri. "Lu kan yang paling sering ngomongin dia!"

"Kalian berdua bakalan kena karma!" celetuk Nirmala.

"KAMU JUGA BAKALAN KENA, NIRMA!" pekik Oberia dan Ayata bersamaan ke arah Nirmala.

"Kenapa aku juga kena?!" tanya Nirmala kaget.

"Kamu kan yang sering dengerin cerita kita dan ikut ketawa juga!" balas Oberia emosi.

"Tunggu bentar! Kalau Nirma juga bisa kena karma, BERARTI AKU JUGA KENA DONG?!" teriak Mira panik.

"Kita semua bakalan kena karma, Mira! WE ARE SO FUCKED UP!" jerit Ayata stress.

* * *

Ternyata karma Borok menjadi kenyataan!

Spion mobil Oberia digondol maling saat diparkir di depan rumah Nordic, Mira sering ribut dengan kakaknya hanya gara-gara sarden, Ayata tiba-tiba terkena serangan usus buntu (sebenarnya Mira curiga kalau dia emang dari dulu udah terkena usus buntu), tapi Nirmala masih biasa-biasa aja.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Borok hilang dan sampai saat ini, masih belum ada tanda akan segera ditemukan.

Keempat gadis itu mulai gelisah karena kutukan Borok tidak akan hilang sebelum dia ditemukan. Karena itulah, Nirmala mengusulkan mereka mengikuti progran 'Tali Kasih' yang merupakan acara dimana orang-orang bisa mempertemukan kembali keluarga yang telah lama menghilang.

"Mending kita ikut 'Tali Kasih' aja, terus kita nangis-nangis!" usul Nirmala.

"Kalau buat Borok mah, nama program-nya 'Tali Koteka'! Hahaha!" celetuk Ayata sambil tertawa garing.

Mira juga ikut tertawa karena membayangkan di program 'Tali Koteka' itu, Ayata yang memakai koteka akan bilang "Pulanglah, Borok! Koteka ini takkan kulepaskan sampai kau pulang, Nak!" ke pemirsa.

Gadis itu berusaha mengembalikan Ayata ke jalan yang benar. "Parah banget sih! Udah hilang masih aja dikatain, entar kita kena karma lagi!"

Ayata langsung menelan ludah.

Begitu mereka membicarakan Borok dan program 'Tali Koteka', mobil tumpangan mereka kena tilang.

"Yah, kena karma lagi deh..." gumam Oberia sambil memberikan uang lima puluh ribu kepada polisi.

* * *

Sejak saat itulah, mereka berempat sering mengaitkan kejadian sial yang mereka alami dengan Borok. Band sekolah mereka gagal manggung karena Borok, Mira kena omel Musket gara-gara nilai ulangannya yang jeblok karena Borok, bahkan Ayata yang belum mandi seminggu karena pemadaman listrik pun juga karena Borok.

Bahkan, mereka berempat sampai membayangkan kalau karma Borok tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Mereka takut kalau tau-tau dia bakalan jadi psikopat dan keempatnya akan bernasib seperti kejadian di film horror dimana mereka berempat harus kabur dari kejaran Borok yang akan membantai mereka satu per satu dengan senjata yang biasa dipakai para penjahat di film Thriller.

Mira malah membayangkan kalau Borok nanti akan mengendarai sepedanya dan wajah teman-temannya akan dilindes satu per satu sampai tewas yang akhirnya hanya akan menyisakan gadis itu.

Dalam aksi pengejaran Borok, Mira akan menatapnya sambil ngomong, "Kamu orang baik, Borok! Sungguh!"

"Aku tidak perduli!" Borok memperlihatkan segumpal daging di tangan kirinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mira ketakutan.

"Ini adalah sisa daging dari tubuh Oberia setelah aku lindas dengan sepedaku!" jawab Borok sambil tersenyum psikopat.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK! KALAU BEGITU JADINYA, NANTI AKU HARUS NEBENG SAMA SIAPA KALAU PULANG?!" jerit gadis itu sambil nangis kejer.

* * *

Karma Borok yang paling parah dialami oleh Ayata dan Oberia saat mereka janjian dengan Lisa pergi ke Gramedia.

Mengingat dia ada urusan sebentar dan Alpha pergi entah kemana, jadi mereka berdua disuruh menunggu di rumahnya sampai dia kembali.

"Kamu yakin kita dateng tapi kamu nggak ada di rumah?" tanya Ayata di telepon.

Mereka berdua emang sering main ke rumahnya, tapi jarang banget berdua kayak Lance dan Emil yang kencan di warteg (?).

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Aku ada urusan dulu nih!" balas Lisa di seberang sana.

* * *

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya datang ke rumah Lisa.

"Maaf nak, kalau Lisa-nya nggak ada nggak boleh masuk!" kata ibunya Lisa saat membuka pintu.

"Tapi kita ke sini disuruh sama orangnya sendiri!" balas Oberia.

* * *

Begitu keduanya masuk ke kamar Alpha, Ayata langsung menyalakan PS 3 dan Oberia hanya tidur-tiduran di kasur. Mereka sering begitu kalau kedua saudara (tiri) itu berada di rumah.

Keadaan masih baik-baik saja, sampai ayahnya Lisa masuk ke kamar Alpha dengan tampang sangar. Sepertinya dia sedang stress berat entah karena pekerjaan atau sesuatu.

Begitu sang ayah masuk kamar, dia langsung shock melihat Ayata memainkan PS 3 di kamar anak angkatnya. Dia sangat kaget karena memang baru pertama kali melihat Ayata dan mengira kalau dia adalah sepotong arang raksasa yang bisa main PS (?). Ayata sendiri juga langsung mangap lebar melihat ayahnya Lisa.

Begitu sang ayah melihat Oberia yang tengkurep di atas tempat tidur Alpha, dia kembali shock karena melihat Oberia yang diam karena sedang pura-pura mati (sebenarnya dia mau kentut biar sekalian dikira bangkai tikus raksasa, tapi nggak keluar).

Suasana langsung hening seketika. Ayata masih mangap lebar, Oberia masih pura-pura mati, dan sang ayah masih terdiam melihat kedua makhluk tersebut. Akhirnya sang ayah pun keluar dari kamar Alpha.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibunya Lisa datang. "Lebih baik kalian berdua pulang saja, nanti saya yang kena marah!"

Mereka berdua langsung ngacir tanpa basa-basi.

* * *

Lima bulan sudah berlalu dan sampai saat ini, Mira masih mendapat SMS dari Nirmala yang isinya seperti ini:

* * *

 _From: Nirmala_

 _Memperingati lima bulan hilangnya Borok. Semoga dia bisa ditemukan oleh pihak yang berwajib. Harap dengarkan lagu galau (?) sebagai tanda keprihatinan._

* * *

Mira bertemu Oberia saat pulang setelah membeli beberapa makanan di dekat tempat parkir depan supermarket.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil Oberia, pembicaraan tentang Borok pun tak bisa dihindari.

"Gimana? Udah ketemu?" tanya Mira.

"Iya, katanya dia udah balik ke kampung halamannya!" jawab Oberia datar.

"Bagus deh, terus nggak kena karma lagi?" tanya Mira lagi.

"Kamu lihat mobilku?" Oberia malah nanya balik.

Mira langsung bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Coba kamu lihat radio-nya!" pinta Oberia sambil menunjuk dashboard mobilnya.

Mira melihat ke arah dashboard dimana radio mobil biasanya berada dan dia langsung bengong plus heran melihatnya.

"Nggak ada radio-nya tuh!" Mira memasang wajah skeptis karena ternyata dashboard-nya kosong.

"NAH, ITU DIA! Lusa kemaren radioku digondol orang pas diparkir di depan Yousakina Resto!" jerit Oberia.

"Dosa lama memang susah hilang..." gumam Mira datar sambil menepuk punggung Oberia.

Saat Mira nebeng dengan Oberia kali ini, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 ** _1\. Cinta Segitiga_**

Mari kita bertanya apa alasan anak-anak ini ikut campur dalam pertengkaran yang kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya hanya masalah Alpha-Alisa-Maurice yang terlibat kisah cinta segitiga?

Beginilah jawaban mereka!

Philip: "Aku hanya takut Alisa milih salah satu dari mereka, lagipula aku juga benci dengan si serigala dan si Lolicon itu, end of story..."

Teiron: "Cih, aku hanya diseret Alpha untuk merebut gadis itu... Emangnya aku mau aja terlibat secara sukarela dalam affair rebutan nggak jelas itu?"

Monika: "Karena Alisa sepupuku..."

Maksudnya?

Masih Monika: "Karena Alisa sepupuku... Dia tak boleh kawin lari tanpa izin dariku, apalagi sama si Werewolf itu..."

Baiklah... Ngomong-ngomong nona Monika yang budiman, di sini bukan tempat untuk mengasah senjata...

* * *

 ** _2\. Ingatan_**

Di saat-saat tertentu (bahkan sebenarnya kelewat sering), seorang Daren Andreas dapat mengingat hari dan tanggal dari suatu materi yang disampaikan.

Misalnya seperti ini:

"Ini ngerjainnya gimana sih?" keluh Alexia yang pusing saat memperhatikan soal MTK-nya.

Daren melirik soal di tangan Alexia sambil menyantap telur rebus kesukaannya dan menjawab dengan santai, "Pakai rumus singkat aja, yang pernah dikasih Idham-sensei..."

Alexia hanya mengerutkan kening. "Yang mana?"

Mata ungu sang Treasure Hunter berputar ke atas seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Kalau nggak salah, waktu Idham-sensei ngaret sejam, pertengahan Agustus... Waktu itu ada lebah masuk kelas dan beberapa anak kena sengat, tanggal dua puluh dua... Oh, itu juga yang waktu lu bolos diajakin ke Dungeon Secret Factory..."

Bisa dibilang, photographic memory yang dimiliki Daren sukses membuat iri beberapa anak di kelasnya.

Alexia pun langsung kicep dan segera melirik kalender di kamarnya. "Ren, sekarang kan udah September..."

"Gue tau kalau ini September..." balas Daren datar.

"Bukan itu maksud gue!" bantah Alexia.

"Terus?" tanya Daren bingung.

"Ingatan lu emang kampret!" umpat Alexia.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Moncong-moncong, Ren..." kata Alexia saat mereka berada di kantin dan Daren melipat tangan dengan tampang serius sebagai tanda mendengarkan. "Lu punya ingatan kayak gitu kenapa nggak pernah dapet peringkat satu?"

"Jangan sekarang deh, repot... Entar aja pas mau lulus..." jawab Daren watados.

"Percaya diri banget sih..." balas Alexia agak risih.

"Slow aja bro..."

* * *

 ** _3\. Quiet_**

Tidak biasanya seorang Kitsukami Ikyo yang selalu rewel (apalagi saat melerai Alpha dan Teiron yang berantem) terdiam seperti itu.

Adelia yang bingung melihat itu langsung bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Tapi sayangnya, si Gumiho tetap diam.

"Kyo? Ada apa?" tanya Adelia lagi.

Ikyo masih diam, tapi terlihat air mata yang meleleh dari manik emasnya dan sukses membuat gadis Hades itu tambah bingung.

"Kalau kau ditolak oleh gadis lain ya lupakan saja! Bukannya kau masih punya aku?" hibur Adelia.

"Bukan itu... Aku... Aku sedih... Kenapa dari seluruh gadis seksi di dunia ini, aku malah jatuh ke pelukan gadis menakutkan sepertimu? Oh Tuhan, kesialan macam apa yang Engkau limpahkan padaku?"

Alhasil, sebuah talenan langsung menghantam wajah Ikyo.

* * *

 ** _4\. Sama Saja?_**

"Siska, menurutmu aku beli sketchbook yang biasa atau edisi spesial?" tanya Yoon Ji meminta pendapat Siska.

Siska bingung. "Hah? Apa bedanya?"

"Cover edisi spesial digambar ilustrator favoritku, tapi nggak ada ukuran A5, jadi nggak enak kalau dibawa jalan-jalan!" keluh Yoon Ji.

"Beli yang biasa aja, orang yang manapun juga sama aja!" nasihat Siska.

"Ya udah, aku beli dua-duanya aja!"

"Kau ini... Langsung ke kasir a-" Tiba-tiba Siska melihat sesuatu. Eh, apaan tuh?"

Dan tak taunya...

"Ini kan novel incaranku! Beli yang soft cover atau hard cover ya?"

Yoon Ji hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. "Isinya sama aja kan?"

* * *

 ** _5\. Yoga_**

KREK!

Yang barusan itu suara sendi, tulang, atau tengkorak yang retak?

GRETEK! BUK!

"Auh!"

Baiklah, mungkin itu suara jidat yang beradu dengan lantai kayu.

Teiron itu benar-benar deh! Terlalu hiperaktif sampai nggak bisa diam sedetik pun. Nurun dari siapa sih? Perasaan keluarganya nggak ada yang se-hiper itu deh!

Yah, walaupun bibi Rilen pernah nekat menendang banteng yang mengamuk, tapi tetap saja...

KRAK!

"Huwaa!"

Mata biru yang tadinya tertutup dalam relaksasi pun langsung terbuka saat tertimpa tubuh temannya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa oleng dan menindihnya.

Dengan suara yang lebih dahsyat dari bom meledak, para makhluk Fujodanshi yang juga mengikuti sesi itu pun langsung memekik sambil menyambar kamera (yang entah dapat darimana) dan mulai memotret momen yang menurut mereka 'langka'.

"YAOI! THUNTEIRON! BARANG LANGKA! BISA DIJUAL MAHAAAAL!"

"Ma-maaf Thun, aku nggak sengaja! Tadi hilang keseimbangan dan tiba-tiba..." Teiron terbata-bata minta maaf dengan suara yang nyaris ditenggelamkan oleh jeritan-jeritan galau para Fujodanshi berkamera.

"Ayo raep dia, Tei-kun! Sekali-sekali klaim hakmu sebagai Seme!"

Ampun deh! Ternyata seorang Emy bejat juga ya!

"Jangaaaan! Ayo Thundy-senpai, balikkan posisi! Jiwa Seme-mu kagak terima digituin sama Teiron-nii yang rapeable itu!"

Ajegile Teira, dirimu durhaka banget sama abang sendiri!

"Al, Kyo! Gabung sana, bikin foursome!"

Eh bujug! Entah siapa yang teriak begitu barusan, tapi fansclub zaman sekarang memang mengerikan!

Sementara Exoray selaku pemimpin sesi yoga langsung berteriak untuk menghentikan acara 'Expo Yaoi Dadakan' tersebut.

"CUKUP! KITA LAGI LATIHAN YOGA, BUKAN EXPO YAOI! DAN KAU ALEXIA, SINGKIRKAN BUKU SKETSA DAN CENGIRAN SOK POLOS ITU!"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Mira Liferpoint

Umur: 14

Tanggal lahir: 27 September

Zodiak: Libra

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat/hitam

Hero: Card Magician

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Adiknya Musket.

-Pacarnya Shyo.

-Sangat ceria dan hiperaktif.

-Aku tidak tau harus nulis apalagi... *plak!*

* * *

Aku pernah beritau di FB pada postingan 'OC Fun Fact' kalau Chapter Mira akan muncul, jadi begitulah... -w-/

Review! :D


	11. Malam Minggu Shyo

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, fic ini lama update karena ide-nya terlalu 'terdistorsi' sama GSS... -w-/**

 **Tartagus: "Ehehe... Kalau mau janjian sih oke aja..."**

 **Ayata: "Endasmu arang..." =w=**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Kau tidak perlu tau itu, lagipula itu hanya kebetulan... -w-/**

 **Mira: "Aku masih normal, yang tadi itu karena kebanyakan makan kembang gula kapas..."**

 **Yoon Ji: "Aku perempuan... Tapi tidak, terima kasih... Tidak butuh..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Shyo: Hukuman Absurd**

* * *

 _Tanoshimuppe~ Moriagappe~ Ore no uta, kiite kuncho~_

Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang berada di depan pintu gerbang asrama langsung mengambil handphone-nya dan melihat siapa yang SMS dia.

* * *

 _Thias, gue 'pinjem' dua anak di kelas Special dulu ya! Entar jam tujuh malam bakalan balik dan kalau nggak balik, mungkin mereka lagi 'nganu'!_

* * *

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya dan melihat ke bagian nama pengirim.

* * *

 _Lance_

* * *

Pria itu langsung tertawa lebar.

* * *

Di taman sekolah, terlihatlah sepasang cowok yang sedang menyapu lapangan sekolah karena sebuah insiden gaje.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Setelah ulangan gaje di kelas Special, beberapa anak sudah berkumpul untuk ngobrol bersama.

"Hmm..." Miuto terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Kenapa senpai?" tanya Shyo yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kayaknya aku pernah liat orang yang mirip Tartagus di suatu tempat deh..." jawab Miuto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir iya juga sih... Kayak orang yang di majalah-" Shyo mulai memelankan suaranya.

"Yang ini?" Miuto memperlihatkan sebuah majalah binaragawan dengan gambar pria yang mirip Tartagus sebagai cover-nya.

"Nah! Yang i-"

Tanpa Shyo dan Miuto sadari, Lance sedang men-death glare kedua anak itu.

"Shyo, Miuto! Ikut saya ke ruang guru! Bawa tas kalian juga!" tegur Lance keras.

Miuto dan Shyo dengan pasrah membawa tas mereka keluar sambil mengikuti Lance.

Alasan mereka tidak melawan karena mereka sudah pernah dihukum dengan aura sang guru yang sangat mengerikan. Daripada dibantai, mereka lebih memilih untuk segera mengaku.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Aaah, pake ketauan lagi..." kata Shyo lemes.

"Ya, salahmu juga pake terlalu nunduk!" balas Miuto kesal.

"Senpai kan tau sendiri mataku tuh rabun!" balas Shyo nggak mau kalah. (Kalau rabun pake aja Eye Bright! *plak!*)

"Lagian, senpai ngapain sih pake bawa-bawa begituan ke sekolah? Sama Monika-senpai aja udah takut, gimana sama Lance-sensei?" tanya Shyo heran.

"Nggak tau, tadi tiba-tiba bisa ada di dalam tas!" jawab Miuto watados dan sukses membuat Shyo langsung garuk-garuk tanah.

"Senpai kalau mau 'kunjungan' ke ruang guru sendirian aja dong! Jangan ngajak-ngajak!" seru Shyo sambil menyiapkan sapu untuk duel.

"Ooooh, kamu mau ngajakin duel ceritanya?" tanya Miuto sambil menyiapkan sapu sebagai pedang kayu dadakan.

Dancing Samurai, HEAAA! (?)

BRAK! BRUK! DAK! DOK! PLUOK! TOWEWEWEW!

Kita abaikan saja kedua makhluk itu!

* * *

Di asrama...

"Kemana Miuto-senpai dan Shyo-kun?" tanya Mira. (Cieee, Mira nyariin Shyo! *ditabok.*)

"Selamat malam!" sapa seseorang.

Siapakah yang datang?

"Malam, Mathias-sensei!" koor yang lain.

"Oh iya, Miuto-senpai dan Shyo-kun kemana, sensei?" tanya Mira.

"Oh, mereka berdua? Sebentar, sekarang jam-" Mathias celingukan nyari jam dinding.

"Jam tujuh malam sensei!" balas Miu sambil menunjuk jam di dinding asrama.

"Jam tujuh ya? Katanya mereka lagi dihukum sama Lance dan dia bilang kalau jam tujuh mereka belum balik, berarti mereka lagi 'nganu'!" jawab Mathias watados.

Mira dan Miu langsung menyiapkan senjata masing-masing.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

"Tadaima!" koor Miuto dan Shyo yang udah babak belur.

Tapi yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah Miu dan Mira yang sudah mengeluarkan aura super mengerikan plus senjata yang tergenggam erat di tangan mereka.

"Miuto-nii/Shyo-kun..." kata kedua gadis itu sambil mendekati Miuto dan Shyo yang udah babak belur.

BRAK! BRUK! DAK! DOK! PLUOK! TOWEWEWEW!

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Tidak kusangka! Ternyata Shyo-kun yang polos ternodai oleh Miuto-senpai!" kata Mira mendramatisir.

Miuto dan Shyo yang sudah double babak belur hanya saling berpandangan karena nggak ngerti, kemudian mereka mengingat apa yang terjadi di ruang guru.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Tinggal lapangan doang nih!" ujat Shyo sambil berjalan keluar ruang guru.

Miuto mengikuti Shyo, tapi berhenti saat melihat handphone Lance yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Dia melihat isi handphone Lance tanpa izin dan setelah beberapa lama, Miuto menemukan SMS tanda bahaya dari handphone Lance, kemudian memanggil Shyo untuk membaca isi SMS itu.

"Ya udah, ayo cepat!" Shyo ngajak Miuto keluar.

"Semoga nggak nyebar kemana-mana..." gumam Miuto ngarep dan segera ke lapangan.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Sialan! Kemana tuh Lance-sensei?!" tanya Miuto dan Shyo bersamaan.

Mira dan Miu langsung menunjuk Lance yang (entah sejak kapan) sedang bersandar di pojok tembok dengan tubuh yang sudah dipenuhi aura mengerikan plus Gunblade di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Problem?" tanya Lance watados.

Miuto dan Shyo hanya merinding.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. Bawa Terompet**_ (Referensi: Ghosty Comic)

Pada malam tahun baru di asrama Heroes Gakuen...

"Wiiih, pada bawa terompet! Bakalan rame nih!"

"Wah, bawa terompet juga ya? Bagus bagus!"

"Lu bawa apa?" tanya Luthfi bingung ketika melihat Giro membawa sebuah saxophone.

"Saxophone..."

Kemudian Giro memainkan saxophone-nya dan entah kenapa background berubah menjadi abu-abu dengan tulisan 'Jazz for New Year'.

* * *

 _ **2\. Watercolor Problem**_ (Referensi: Fancomic Persona 5)

"Saat itu aku baru pertama kali mencoba watercolor dan mulai menggunakannya setelah itu. Kemudian saat aku mulai merasa haus, ternyata air yang kuminum sudah dipakai untuk watercolor sebelumnya, tidak heran kenapa rasanya aneh."

Meiva langsung menyemburkan minumannya dari hidung setelah mendengar cerita Ayata barusan.

* * *

 _ **3\. Phonecase**_ (Referensi: Rouzille Art)

"Lihat nih! Phonecase-ku bentuknya kucing dari 'Adventure Time', imut kan?"

"Phonecase gue paling mahal, terbuat dari kulit buaya dan dilapisi emas!"

"Wah, phonecase-nya keren-keren semua!" ujar Eka kagum. "Tapi punyaku nggak kalah keren lho!"

"Oh iya? Kasih liat dong, Eka!" pinta Loren dan Fira.

"Nah, ini dia! Phonecase dari film kolosal cita rasa lokal!"

"Wanjir, kayak prasasti!"

"Barang artefak ini mah!"

* * *

 _ **4\. Debat**_ (Referensi: Pandaclip)

"Itu martabak manis!"

"Nggak, itu mah terang bulan!"

"Kak, beli pancake bulan manisnya jadi nggak? Aku lapar..."

Oberia dan Yorei langsung terdiam seketika setelah mendengar perkataan Adelia barusan.

* * *

 _ **5\. Perbedaan**_ (Referensi: Si Bedil)

Suatu hari, ada dua orang cowok yang sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu, sampai akhirnya Irina datang untuk melerai mereka.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!"

"Kenapa sih, Irina?"

"Iya nih!"

"Kalian nggak nyadar ya? Saat kalian nggak bisa menghargai perbedaan dan merasa paling benar..." Irina menunjuk kerumunan orang yang sedang makan popcorn. "Ada banyak orang kayak mereka yang senang dengan pertikaian kalian!"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Shyo Ashland

Umur: 15

Tanggal lahir: 7 November

Zodiak: Scorpio

Warna rambut/mata: Hitam/ungu

Hero: Puppeteer

Kelas: Special

Fakta unik:

-Adiknya Frida.

-Pacarnya Mira.

-Temenan sama Flamy dan Nirlion.

-Udah, itu aja! *plak!*

Aku tau ini terlalu lama update, tapi biarlah... -w-/

Review! :D


	12. Malam Minggu Vivi

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Vivi: Deadly Dare**

* * *

Biasanya Malam Minggu dipakai untuk acara kencan bagi yang sudah punya pacar.

Tapi bagi para jomblo, Malam Minggu itu adalah malam keramat untuk mereka, karena mereka harus melihat pemandangan yang mengiris hati.

Gimana nggak ngiris hati? Liat aja si Fira yang udah lama naksir sama Evaron, dia harus menelan pil pahit karena setiap Malam Minggu, Seila (pacarnya Evaron) bakalan duduk di depan asrama sama Evaron. Terkadang Seila membawa gitar dan bernyanyi di sana.

"TUTUPEN BOTOLMU! TUTUPEN OPLOSANMU!" Itulah lagu yang dinyanyikan Seila dengan sangat OOC.

Saat Seila mulai bernyanyi, Evaron akan berjoget oplosan sambil kayang dan sedikit jaipongan.

Ya ampun, kayaknya Evaron ikutan OOC juga. -w-"

Oke abaikan.

Di sisi lain, Naomi harus gigit jari setiap Malam Minggu karena melihat Vivi kencan sama Vience.

Naomi patut bersyukur karena Malam Minggu kali ini Vivi nggak bisa kencan bareng Vience karena Vience lagi pulang kampung.

Ya, tapi yang namanya anak asrama pasti tetap bosan di Malam Minggu.

Akhirnya Feiren mengusulkan teman-temannya bermain Truth or Dare dan mereka semua setuju dengan usul Feiren, kemudian bermain Truth or Dare di kamar Lucy.

Nggak semua anak asrama yang ikut malam ini. Fira lagi pulkam, Veyra dan Ana nggak tau hilang kemana (mungkin mereka lagi Yuri-an. *dilempar sepatu.*), Seila lagi... You know lha, nyanyi di depan asrama diiringi backsound suara protes para penghuni asrama yang lain, sementara Tracy (teman sekamar Seila) lebih memilih untuk belajar daripada bermain dengan mereka.

"Gue puter ya?" Lira memutar pulpen miliknya untuk memulai permainan.

Dan pulpen tersebut berhenti di Lucy.

"Lucy! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare..." jawab Lucy malas.

Lira nyengir jahil. "Lu harus joget kayak ayam sambil bikin suara kuda!"

Lucy langsung merinding, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk menahan tawa.

"Kejam banget sih lu!" gerutu Lucy.

Lucy pun berdiri dan memulai tariannya.

"BRUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Kaila yang dari tadi diam langsung ketawa melihat Lucy joget.

"Oke, giliran gue!" seru Lucy setelah selesai berjoget ria.

Dan pulpen yang diputer Lucy berhenti di Yasha.

"Woi Yasharingan, Terong or Dare?"

"TRUTH, TRUTH!" Vivi mengoreksi kesalahan Lucy yang melenceng jauh. Masa truth jadi terong?

"TRUTH!"

"Kapan lu terakhir mandi?"

"Kok gitu pertanyaannya?"

"Habisnya lu tiap hari pake baju yang sama mulu sih!"

"Ya mau gimana lagi, baju gue udah habis dijadiin lap ingus sama Lira!" gerutu Yasha sebal dan yang bersangkutan hanya cengengesan.

Yasha pun memutar pulpennya dan berhenti di Naomi.

"Naomi, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Siapa first kiss lu?"

Tiba-tiba Kaila kembali tertawa menggelegar.

"Diem lu, Kaila!"

"Cepet jawab, Naomi!" Feiren jadi penasaran dengan jawaban Naomi.

"First kiss gue..." Naomi menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar. "Emeron..."

Semua makhluk di sana langsung shock.

Emeron siapa? Emeron black and shine?

"WHAAAT?! EMERON?! EMERON KAN COWOK SOMPLAK DARI SEKOLAH SEBELAH!"

Yah, setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa Naomi tidak belok.

"Sstt! Jangan keras-keras bego!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari kamar Tracy.

Ya elah, ternyata tuh anak nguping!

"Kok bisa?"

"Info lebih lanjut tanya sama Kaila, dia yang ngeliat Emeron nyium gue..."

Mereka semua langsung sepakat akan bertanya pada Kaila setelah permainan selesai.

"Gue puter ya..." Naomi pun memutar pulpennya daaaaaan...

Pulpen tersebut berhenti di Vivi.

"VIVI! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"DARE! TATAKAE!" teriak Vivi dengan semangat 45

"SUSUME!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagi dari kamar Tracy.

"Makacih udah mau cemangatin akyu!"

Semua orang di sana langsung muntah berjamaah mendengar ucapan Vivi barusan.

"Oke Vivi, kalau begitu lu harus bikin Seila ketawa di hadapan kita!"

"Hah? Tapi-"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian!"

Vivi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela untuk melihat Seila dan Evaron yang masih berduaan sambil nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas.

"Kayaknya mustahil banget deh bikin Seila ketawa..." gumam Vivi.

"Katanya Evaron bisa bikin Seila ketawa lho!" sahut Tracy seenak pantatnya.

"Berarti lu harus nanya ke Evaron!" usul Lucy.

Mampukah Vivi membuat Seila tertawa?

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Woi Vi! Kapan lu mau bikin Seila ketawa?" tanya Naomi memecah lamunan Vivi yang dari tadi jongkok di pojok kamarnya.

"Entar aja, gue takut kena gampar Seila gegara deketin Evaron..." balas Vivi ngenes.

Naomi tepuk jidat. "Ya elah, cuman nanya doang kok! Inget kata Yasha, kalau lu nggak bisa bikin Seila ketawa, lu harus traktir kita semua! Ini udah lima hari Vi! Tinggal dua hari lagi batas waktunya!"

Vivi bergidik ngeri membayangkan isi dompetnya yang terkuras habis demi memberi makan pasukan cacing kremi seisi asrama.

"Gue termasuk ya~" Tiba-tiba Tracy menyahut entah dari mana.

"Ya udah, entar sore gue tanyain Evaron..." gumam Vivi lemas.

* * *

Sore harinya, Vivi menemui Evaron yang sedang asik makan salad bayam dicampur rumput laut di depan asrama, entah bagaimana rasanya campuran tersebut.

Melihat Vivi berjalan ke arahnya, Evaron langsung menyembunyikan makanannya dan tersenyum kepada Vivi sampai membuatnya langsung jadi salah tingkah.

"Hay Vivi, duduklah!"

Vivi mengangguk ragu, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya sambil jaga jarak.

"Kenapa Vivi?" tanya Evaron bingung.

"Anoo, um..." Vivi mulai gelagapan dan Evaron menunggu Vivi bicara.

'Bagaimana cara membuat Seila tertawa?' Seharusnya itu yang dikatakan Vivi, tapi dia malah ngomong:

"Bagaimana suara tawa Seila?"

Evaron langsung cengo dengan pertanyaan paling kurang kerjaan yang pernah ada barusan.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Evaron berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin seperti 'hehehehehe'..."

Vivi berpikir sejenak dan baru menyadari kalau pertanyaannya kelewat typo.

"Maaf, maksudku bagaimana cara membuat Seila tertawa?"

"Gampang kok, sini aku bisikin!"

Vivi mendekatkan telinganya pada Evaron. Tapi sebelum Evaron berbisik, Vivi langsung melayang karena tiba-tiba Seila datang dan menendangnya.

"Jangan coba-coba ambil pacarku!"

Evaron hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pacarnya karena Seila tiba-tiba jadi tsundere.

* * *

Sementara itu, Vivi nyemplung ke empang terdekat dengan sangat (tidak) awesome-nya. Vivi segera berenang ke tepian dan keluar dari sana.

"Demi kancut abang gue, nasib gue kok sial mulu sih?!" gerutu Vivi setelah keluar dari empang.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Charlie (abangnya Vivi) langsung bersin-bersin hebat di rumahnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Vivi mulai ketakutan karena hari kiamat bagi dompetnya sudah dekat.

Untunglah Feiren mau membantu Vivi sedikit, kemudian mereka berdua mengikuti Seila dan Evaron yang seharian kencan. Tapi sayangnya tak membuahkan hasil.

* * *

"Fei, lu yakin si Evaron bisa bikin Seila ketawa? Kok kayaknya mustahil banget ya?" tanya Vivi ke Feiren yang lagi makan ketoprak di warung Mbah Quixote bareng Yasha.

"Entah, gue juga nggak yakin..." balas Feiren setelah selesai makan ketoprak.

"Mbah, si Daffa mana? Kok belum muncul?" tanya Yasha menanyakan keberadaan adiknya Mbah Quixote yang keberadaannya tak terdeteksi.

"Dari tadi lu nanya itu mulu, bosen gue dengernya! Coba ganti pertanyaannya!" keluh Mbah Quixote.

"Oh ya udah, aku ganti dulu pertanyaannya..." Yasha pun berpikir sejenak.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 dekade... (?)

"KELAMAAN WOI!" teriak Vivi dan Feiren bersamaan.

"Mbah, Yasha mau nanya... Kapan Mbah mau restuin Yasha sama Daffa?"

"NGGAK AKAN! GUE NGGAK BAKALAN RESTUIN LU SAMA ADEK GUE!" teriak Mbah Quixote.

Vivi dan Feiren sudah lenyap dari tadi. Merasa hidupnya terancam, Yasha kabur dari warung Mbah Quixote sambil membawa ketopraknya.

"WOI, PIRING GUE MAU LU KEMANAIN?!" teriak Mbah Quixote saat melihat piring kesayangannya yang bergambar Daffa pake baju ikan itu dibawa kabur sama Yasha.

"Pinjem bentar Mbah! Entar Yasha kasih yang ada gambar Lira lagi boker!"

Dan berbagai macam perabotan di warung Mbah Quixote langsung berterbangan menghujani Yasha.

* * *

Oke, kita kembali ke Vivi dan Feiren.

"Sumpah Fei, gue bingung! Gimana caranya bikin Seila ketawa?! Mana hari ini batas akhirnya pula!" Vivi pun merasakan matanya panas karena terkena semprotan asma Feiren yang isinya bubuk cabe (?).

"Menekedele, gue juga bingung... Mau ngikutin Seila sama Evaron lagi?" ajak Feiren ke Vivi yang sudah meneteskan air mata gara-gara bubuk cabe dari Feiren.

"Fei! Lu ngapain sih dari tadi semprat-semprot bubuk cabe?" tanya Vivi yang sudah muak dengan semua partikel jahat dari bubuk cabe.

"Manggil setan, katanya setan itu suka yang pedes-pedes. Buktinya aja setan sekarang jualan keripik!" jawan Feiren watados.

Vivi hanya bisa facepalm.

"WOY CEWEK UNGU!"

"Ape lu baut helikopter?" tanya Vivi ke Kaila dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Gue penasaran sama tawa si Teto kw lima (baca: Seila), jadi gue pengen bantuin lu bikin Seila ketawa."

"Tumben lu mau bantuin, pasti ada maunya!" celetuk Feiren.

"Gue ikhlas dari hati sampe pankreas bantuin lu berdua! Gue juga penasaran keles!" sembur Kaila.

"Hoooh... Terus lu mau ngapain?" tanya Vivi.

"Rencana gue gini... Kita minta Evaron bikin Seila ketawa, terus kita ikutin mereka. Nah, pas Seila ketawa, kita rekam pake kamera. Paham?" jelas Kaila.

"NGGAK!" teriak Vivi dan Feiren bersamaan.

"Kok nggak?"

"Salurannya banyak semut, antenanya goyang-goyang mulu nih!"

"ANJIR! LU KIRA TV?!"

Sepatu butut Kaila pun terjun bebas ke kepala Vivi dan Feiren.

* * *

Sementara itu, Evaron merasa ada yang menyebut namanya dan langsung nongol di sebelah Kaila, Vivi, dan Feiren.

"ASTAGANAGANJINGKRAK! DEMI SEMUA BOXER PARA COWOK! SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Kaila dengan hebohnya.

Vivi dan Feiren hanya berteriak 'aaaah' dengan nada seriosa.

* * *

Sementara itu, seluruh murid cowok Heroes Gakuen langsung bersin berjamaah di berbagai tempat.

Oke abaikan.

* * *

"Ya elah, lebay banget lu pada! Tadi gue denger kalian nyebutin nama gue, mau apa sih?" tanya Evaron sambil melipat tangan.

Feiren pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Evaron.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Seila!"

Sekali lagi Evaron datang dengan ajaibnya dan langsung membuat Seila jantungan.

"Hiss! Apa?" tanya Seila singkat.

"Tutup mata dulu ya, aku mau ngasih kejutan!"

Seila hanya manggut-manggut dan langsung menutup matanya.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

5 menit...

6 menit...

7 milimeter... (?)

"KELAMAAN!" Seila langsung membuka matanya dan melihat...

Evaron...

Yang mengenakan...

Celana pendek merah...

Kaos kaki bolong-bolong...

Baju robek-robek...

Sendal kayu...

Kerupuk yang dikalungin di leher...

Dan boxer hasil nyolong dari jemuran asrama di kepala...

Bukan hanya baju nggak normal Evaron yang bisa bikin ketawa, tapi karena Evaron sedang membawa seperangkat alat kebersihan plus tulisan 'BUAT SEILA TERSAYANG!' di paketnya.

Seila pun cengar-cengir gaje. "Muehehehehe, makasih~"

Evaron hanya bisa blushing, entah antara malu dapat ucapan terima kasih dari Seila atau malu gegara harus pake baju ala orang mabok.

* * *

"Rekam Vi! Rekam!" bisik Feiren ke Vivi.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon mangga.

"Vivi! Jangan lupa bayar gue!" Evaron mengancungkan jempol ke arah pohon mangga tempat Vivi cs bersembunyi.

Mereka yang bersembunyi di balik pohon mangga pun cengo.

Webek, webek...

Aura di sekitar mereka langsung berubah.

"BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KABUUUUUUUR! ADA TETO KW LIMA NGAMUK!"

Vivi cs langsung melesat kembali ke asrama sebelum dilibas habis oleh Seila.

* * *

"Mana video-nya Vi? Gue pengen ngeliat tawa absurdnya Seila lagi!" pinta Kaila setelah sampai di asrama.

"Nih Kai- Eh, HP gue mana?"

"Jangan-jangan..."

Vivi langsung melirik pohon mangga di seberang asrama dan ternyata...

Handphone Vivi berada di sana...

Di bawah pengawasan Seila...

Dan Vivi pun langsung sakit perut melihat itu, sementara Feiren dan Kaila bersorak gembira.

"HOREEE! MAKAN GRATIS BESOK!"

"Teman macam apa kalian?"

Vivi pun hanya bisa gigit jari setelah mengetahui bahwa isi dompetnya besok akan terkuras habis.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 ** _1\. Ketapel_**

Di kelas Ranged, Alexia sedang duduk dengan tenang untuk belajar sampai segumpal kertas mengenai kepalanya.

Setelah diselidiki, ternyata gumpalan kertas itu berasal dari Doni yang menembaknya dengan ketapel.

"Hehehe..." Sang Robin Hood hanya tertawa nista ketika tiba-tiba sebuah karet hinggap di rambutnya. "Aw!"

"MAU NGAPAIN LU, DON?! NGAJAK BERANTEM?! AYO GUE LADENIN!"

Alhasil, keduanya langsung berantem. Teman-temannya bukan melerai, tapi malah heboh mendukung Alexia dan Doni. Luthias sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop karena nggak tau harus ngapain.

Bahkan si Fery dari kelas Melee udah nongol di kelas itu dengan kamera dan microphone plus dandanan ala presenter.

"Selamat datang di acara TV baru ini: Ketapel Wars! Hari ini, Alexia Mercowlya melawan Doni Greenwood!"

Luthias malah tambah sweatdrop melihatnya. Exoray yang merupakan ketos malah ikut-ikutan nonton sambil mendukung adiknya. Beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya juga ikutan nonton dan mendukung Alexia.

* * *

 ** _2\. Donat_**

"Jadi Emy, jenis donat apa yang kau suka?" tanya Elwa kepada Emy saat mereka sedang makan donat di depan asrama.

"Hmm, aku suka apa saja yang bagus di luar, tidak perduli seperti apapun bagian dalamnya!" jelas Emy watados.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"CHAIN SPARK!"

"Eeeeeh?"

"Emy, kau... Dasar makhluk menyebalkan!" bentak Thundy smabil menginjak-injak Emy. "'Apapun yang bagus diluar, tapi tidak perduli bagian dalamnya'?! Dasar tidak punya hati, penampilan itu bukan segalanya! Kau mau disebut wanita murahan?!"

'Sepertinya Thundy sangat menyukai donatnya...' batin Elwa dengan senyuman penuh arti.

* * *

 ** _3\. Mancing_**

"Flamy, mancing di sungai yuk!" ajak Shyo.

"Nggak deh, aku malas..." balas Flamy.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shyo bingung.

"Mending mancing di selokan..." jawab Flamy watados.

"Memangnya di selokan dapet apaan?"

"Jentik nyamuk..."

* * *

 ** _4\. Zero_**

Raut ketekunan yang tidak biasa menghiasi wajah seorang Giro Catlite. Alisnya mengerut semakin dalam ketika membaca pertanyaan yang terpampang dalam kertas di hadapannya.

* * *

 **Kemungkinan teman laki-laki anda bersedia secara sukarela memasak untuk anda?**

* * *

Justru malah dia yang sering dipaksa memasak untuk sang pemuda yang 'diem-diem tapi demanding' itu.

Nol persen.

* * *

 **Kemungkinan teman laki-laki anda membangunkan anda dengan senyuman di wajah dan nampan makanan di pangkuan?**

* * *

Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding.

Pertanyaannya nggak jelas banget. Bahkan sampai Teiron nggak takut sama anjing lagi pun juga nggak mungkin dia akan berbuat sesuatu yang seromantis itu.

Nol persen.

* * *

 **Kemungkinan teman laki-laki anda mengucapkan selamat tidur dengan kecupan di bibir dan jilatan mesra di leher?**

* * *

Pertanyaannya semakin nggak jelas.

Giro tidak menyangka kalau kuisioner dari Teira akan berisi pertanyaan yang menjurus separah ini.

Salahkah jika berpikir kalau adik dari 'siEarthMageyangtakutanjing' itu sudah terkontaminasi?

Bagaimanapun, jawabannya sudah pasti nol persen.

Lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir.

* * *

 **Kemungkinan teman laki-laki anda memeluk anda dari belakang sambil membisikkan 'jeg eskler deg'?**

* * *

Giro langsung membeku ketika lengan yang sangat familiar itu merengkuhnya dari belakang. Pensilnya terjatuh dari pegangan dan wajahnya langsung merah padam ketika pemuda itu berbisik lembut tepat di telinganya.

"Jeg eskler deg..."

Sekarang dia tidak mungkin menjawab nol, bukan?

* * *

 ** _5\. Jurit Malam_**

"Padahal tempat ini mengerikan... Kau tidak takut, Thun-kun?" tanya Emy bingung plus ketakutan.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini merupakan jurit malam di hutan. Emy berpasangan dengan Thundy dan baginya, berpasangan dengan pemuda yang terkenal sangat dingin itu merupakan bencana baginya.

Emy terus mengarahkan ke berbagai arah, sampai...

"GYAAA!" jerit Thundy yang terjatuh karena tersandung batu.

Emy yang berada di belakangnya langsung berhenti dan melihat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di jalan.

Emy mengulurkan tangannya dan Thundy menerimanya, tapi nasib Thundy benar-benar naas saat itu. Setelah berdiri, dia hampir saja terjatuh lagi (jika saja Emy tidak menahannya).

"Sial, kakiku terkilir!" umpat Thundy kesal.

Emy hanya terdiam melihat Thundy yang terus mencoba untuk berjalan tapi tidak bisa, kemudian menghela nafas.

'Merepotkan...' batinnya sambil berjongkok dan meletakkan sikunya di jalan.

Thundy yang kembali terjatuh terduduk hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku akan menggendongmu..." kata Emy datar.

Thundy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Eh? Tapi-"

"Tidak perlu banyak protes, kau tidak bisa jalan kan?"

Thundy masih ragu-ragu dan Emy kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau mau pilih digendong piggyback ride seperti ini atau terpaksa kuangkat dengan bridal style hah?"

Wajah Thundy memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu dan perlahan meletakkan kakinya, kemudian mencoba duduk di punggung Emy.

Setelah merasa posisinya aman, Emy berdiri dengan Thundy yang duduk di punggungnya.

"Ugh, aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau cukup berat ya!" tutur Emy watados.

Wajah Thundy kembali memerah dan hanya bisa menggerutu kepada Emy yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil.

Mungkinkah pandangan Thundy kepada Emy akan berubah?

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Vivi Violapayaso

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 3 Maret

Zodiak: Pisces

Warna rambut/mata: Ungu/pink

Hero: Smile Joker

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Pacar Vience.

-Adik Charlie.

-Teman baik Lira dan Kaila.

-Oke, segitu dulu. *plak!*

* * *

Biarlah... -w-/

Review! :D


	13. Malam Minggu Albert

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Sejujurnya bagian Ayata itu terinspirasi fancomic tentang si 'rubah' dari Phantom Thieves... *langsung masuk benteng karena takut dibantai.***

 **Miuto: "Bukan..." ._.**

 **Shyo: "Yang kedua sih..."**

 **Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau OC di dua universe berbeda akan sangat berbeda jauh... -w-/**

 **Yasha: "Jangan ditanya..." ._.**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Albert: Switch Spell**

* * *

Suasana di kelas Rare agak ramai dan sebagian penghuninya sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Fira memeluk boneka, Eiuron membaca buku, Ayata menggambar, Dodi makan burger 10 bungkus, Urya sibuk memarahi Dodi karena kebanyakan makan, Druhwon lari-lari bugil mengelilingi ruangan, Lonzak memperbaiki mesin pesawat (?), Mei Yan latihan bela diri, Albert membaca buku sihir, sementara di luar kelas ada Meiva, Jioru, dan Bianda yang sedang bermain bola.

Suasana di sana bisa dibilang sedikit ribut karena biang rusuhnya sedikit.

Albert menemukan sebuah mantra yang tidak dia mengerti dan malah membacanya keras-keras dengan toa kampung setempat (?). Alhasilnya, semua orang di ruangan itu langsung terdiam.

Albert langsung bingung dan memilih untuk bertanya pada Urya. "Kok diam?"

Urya tetap saja terdiam, kemudian Fira berdiri sambil memukul meja dengan keras. "Sekarang rapat akan kita mulai!"

Albert langsung cengo, sementara yang lainnya hanya menurut.

Bukannya orang yang tegas itu si Eiuron?

"Apa kita akan membicarakan tentang teknologi?" tanya Eiuron.

Albert semakin cengo. Kok Eiuron jadi kayak Lonzak begini?

"Aku rasa kita harus membicarakan masalah Kambing-sensei sekarang!" timpal Dodi sambil menyeruput teh.

Bukannya seharusnya Urya yang berbicara seperti itu dan sejak kapan Dodi jadi suka minum teh?

"Aku setuju dengan Dodi!" kata Urya.

Kok Urya jadi sopan begini? Terus kenapa dia jadi ngomong pake bahasa Ayata?

"Aku pasti bisa menangani hal itu!" teriak Druhwon sambil berpose bak hero.

Bukannya itu gaya Dodi?

"Kalau kau gagal, kau harus menjadi pelayanku!" kata Ayata sambil memainkan kuasnya dan memasang senyum psikopat.

Kok jadi mirip Mei Yan? Udah gitu dia pake senyum psikopat segala lagi!

"Aku mau melayanimu~" kata Mei Yan dengan nada mesum.

Lha, kok Mei Yan jadi mesum kayak Druhwon? Apa yang terjadi?

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Aku mau robotku!" rengek Lonzak.

Kok Lonzak jadi cengeng begitu? Bukannya itu sifat Fira ya?

Albert segera keluar untuk menghampiri ketiga orang lainnya di luar kelas dan kembali cengo.

Meiva yang biasanya suka ngomel nggak karuan malah jadi pendiam bermuka datar seperti Jioru, Bianda malah marah-marah nggak jelas seperti Meiva, sedangkan Jioru malah tersenyum ceria seperti Bianda.

Albert segera menelpon Icy.

"Icy di sini!"

"Icy! Cepat ke kelas gue! Ada hal aneh di sini!" seru Albert panik.

"Baiklah!" jawab Icy singkat dan langsung menutup telepon.

* * *

Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit, akhirnya Icy bersama ketiga orang lainnya tiba di sana.

"Ada apa, Albert?" tanya Icy sambil melipat tangan.

"Lebih baik kalian lihat mereka!" Albert menunjuk ke arah Bianda, Jioru, dan Meiva.

"Lho? Kok bisa?" tanya Icy heran.

"Ini aneh sekali!" timpal Ashley dengan pose khas detektif detektif.

"Setuju!" tambah Thundy.

"Kau apakan mereka?" tanya Emy.

"Tadi gue baca mantra ini, lalu semuanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba mereka jadi aneh begitu!" jelas Albert sambil memberikan buku sihirnya.

Icy membaca mantra itu dalam hati dan langsung tertawa ngakak. Keempat orang yang masih normal di sana langsung sweatdrop.

"Memangnya mantra apa itu, Icy?" tanya Ashley yang sedang berada di sebelah Icy.

"Ini mantra penukar sifat! Pasti kocak banget jadinya!" jawab Icy sambil menahan tawa karena membayangkan semua orang tertukar sifatnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara mengembalikan mereka?" tanya Thundy.

Icy berhenti tertawa dan memasang wajah serius.

"Aku..."

"Kenapa, Icy?" tanya Ashley.

Mereka semakin tegang.

"A-aku... Aku tidak tau cara melepaskan mantranya!" kata Icy watados.

Mereka pun kembali sweatdrop.

"Lu bikin tegang aja!" bentak Thundy.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Albert.

"Yah, mungkin besok aku akan mencari Lukas-sensei untuk mengambil ramuan!" jawab Icy santai.

"Enak aja lu! Kasihan Bianda marah-marah mulu!" bentak Albert sambil memegang kerah baju Icy.

"Ba-baiklah! Aku akan melihat keadaan mereka dulu!" balas Icy.

Pemuda berambut putih itu pergi menghampiri ketiga orang yang berada di taman bersama Ashley dan mengajak bicara mereka.

"Halo Bianda!" sapanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Bianda judes.

"Hai Icy~" sapa Jioru disertai senyuman ceria.

"Hai juga!"

"Halo Meiva!" sapa Icy lagi.

"Hmm..." jawab Meiva datar.

Icy kembali ke tempat Albert.

"Sepertinya sifat mereka bisa ditukar lagi dengan cara membenturkan kepala mereka ke tembok!" jelas Icy.

"Lu udah gila ya?! Masa gue harus membenturkan kepala Bianda ke tembok?!" bentak Albert lagi.

"Daripada besok sembuhnya, pilih yang mana?" tanya Icy santai.

"Ba-baiklah! Ini demi mereka!" kata Albert pasrah.

Dia meminta Thundy dan Emy untuk membantunya menyembuhkan Jioru, Meiva, dan Bianda. Anehnya, cara tidak elit seperti itu bisa menyembuhkan mereka.

"Masih ada delapan orang lagi!" kata Albert.

"Hah?! Banyak banget!" jerit Ashley kaget.

"Kau akan lebih kaget lagi jika masuk ke dalam!" balas Albert datar.

* * *

Mereka berlima masuk ke kelas Rare dan mendapati delapan orang yang familiar, tapi sifatnya aneh-aneh.

Ayata sedang sibuk mengelap kuasnya dengan senyum psikopat di wajahnya, Eiuron meneliti mesin, Fira membaca buku kamus, Dodi minum kopi, Urya foto-foto, Druhwon berpose ala hero, Mei Yan senyum-senyum mesum, dan Lonzak memeluk robot mainan.

Icy, Ashley, Thundy, dan Emy hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian di depan mereka, sementara Albert hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Silakan duduk!" kata Dodi sopan.

Kelima orang itu langsung menyusun rencana.

"Begini rencananya! Thundy incar Ayata. Emy incar Urya dan Fira. Ashley incar Dodi. Albert incar Eiuron, Mei Yan, dan Druhwon dengan bantuan summon! Apa ada pertanyaan?" komando Icy.

"Terus lu ngapain?" tanya Thundy.

"Gue ngurusin Lonzak lha, dodol amat sih lu!"

Akhirnya mereka menyetujui rencana itu dan mulai beraksi.

Albert langsung men-summon pasukan peri untuk menyerang Druhwon dan Mei Yan, sementara dia sendiri menyerang Eiuron dan ketiganya pingsan. Icy dengan mudahnya menyerang Lonzak sampai pingsan. Emy berhasil menyerang Urya dan Fira dengan mudahnya, begitu juga dengan Ashley yang menyerang Dodi. Thundy sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Ayata karena senyum psikopatnya dan berhasil melumpuhkan Ayata dengan sepatu butut milik Icy.

Mereka berlima memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar di luar kelas.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, sebelas orang itu pun kembali normal.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kepalaku berdarah?" tanya Fira.

"Tadi kalian bertukar sifat, lalu kami menyembuhkan kalian dengan cara membenturkan kepala kalian ke tembok sampai berdarah!" jelas Icy santai.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Mei Yan dengan dark aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Keempat orang itu langsung menunjuk Albert yang berusaha memasang wajah datar untuk menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja menukar sifat kalian!" ujar Albert datar.

"Jadi kau yang memulai ya!" seru Bianda emosi.

KRETEK KRETEK!

Suara tangan mereka yang kepalanya berdarah terdengar jelas dan Albert langsung menelan ludah.

"AMPUN!" teriak Albert sambil ngacir keluar kelas.

"BALIK LU KE SINI!" teriak para korban benturan.

* * *

Keempat orang tadi dengan santainya duduk di luar kelas Rare.

"Icy, jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Ashley.

"Ayo!" jawab Icy sambil menarik tangan(pacar)nya.

Kini tinggal Thundy dan Emy di sana.

Emy mulai melirik Thundy. "Thun-kun..."

"Apa?"

"Temenin aku yuk!"

"Ngapain?"

"Ke kamar!"

"NAJIS! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, DASAR MESUM!"

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara Thundy dan Emy di koridor.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 ** _1\. Laptop, Foto, dan Kamera_**

"Al, kita kan udah dikasih alamat email satu kelas! Coba cek yuk!" ajak Teiron.

"Oke!" balas Alpha yang langsung lari ke kamarnya untuk mencari sesuatu di setiap laci meja.

"Mana, ya? Ini Giro-sensei, Giro-sensei juga, Giro lagi! Lagi! Lagi! Luthias-sensei... Giro, Giro, Giro, Giro! MANA YAAAA?!" teriak Alpha yang ternyata ketauan menyimpan semua foto momen Yaoi Giro di laci mejanya.

"Al, makanya elektronik jangan dicampur sama foto!" komentar Teiron datar.

"TAPI LAPTOP GUEEEE, LAPTOP GUE, HUWEEE! MANAAAA?!" pekik Alpha frustasi.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu mencari lap-"

Perkataan Teiron terpotong ketika pandangannya mendapati laptop yang dimaksud berada di atas meja.

"-top..."

Webek, webek...

"BAKALPHA! LAPTOPNYA DI SINI, BEGO! MATAMU KENAPA SIH?!" bentak Teiron emosi.

"Eh?"

"INI LHO, DI ATAS MEJANYA! NGAPAIN LU CARI DI DALAM LACINYA PADAHAL JELAS-JELAS ADA DI ATASNYA?!"

Alpha langsung menoleh ke atas meja dan melihat laptopnya memang sudah berada di situ.

"Ya Tuhan! UWOOOOOOOOOH! MAKASIH, RON!" teriak Alpha yang langsung kabur membawa laptop-nya.

"Oy, seharusnya kau bereskan dulu fotonya sebelum kabur!"

* * *

Betewe enewe beswe, taukah kalian kalau Alpha punya kamera canggih? Kameranya punya banyak data yang besarnya 5000 GB dan bisa digunakan untuk memainkan banyak game.

Jadi jangan heran kalau fotonya berjibun. Apalagi dia nggak cuma nyimpen foto Yaoi, tapi juga foto Yuri dan Straight ikutan disimpen sama dia!

Dimanapun dan kapanpun, adegan menarik seisi sekolah akan difoto dan Alpha mendapat julukan sebagai fotografer nasional seantero Heroes Gakuen.

* * *

 ** _2\. PDKT_**

"Gue kira lu lagi PDKT sama Siska..." kata Gino suatu hari.

"Kita PDKT kok..." balas Leif sambil tersenyum perih. "Pernah Deket Kemudian Temenan aja..."

"Sabar ya..." hibur Gino agak prihatin.

"Lu sendiri gimana, Gin?" tanya Leif mengalihkan topik. "Gue denger lu lagi PDKT sama anak kelas Melee. Siapa namanya? Naomi ya?"

"Iya, gue PDKT kok..." jawab Gino dengan senyuman penuh luka. "Pernah Deket Ketikung Temen..."

"Oh..."

* * *

 ** _3\. ToD_**

Pada permainan Truth or Dare, Jeremy adalah pemberi Dare paling sadis dibandingkan seluruh murid kelas Ranged. Mulai dari pencekokan makanan beracun, pembuka aib, sampai pembuat malu (kecuali beberapa orang yang urat malunya udah putus *plak!*).

Sewaktu Doni nekat mengambil Dare dari Jeremy, hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah name tag bertuliskan 'Saya banci, cyin!' yang menggantung di lehernya.

Saya yakin harga dirinya pasti akan sangat tercoreng hanya dengan Dare dari Jeremy. Sadis emang!

* * *

 ** _4\. Tell_**

'Beritahu, tidak, beritahu, tidak, beritahu, tidak...'

Satu per satu kelopak bunga berguguran dicabuti oleh Zeptrun.

Apa yang dilakukan sang Researcher memang mirip dengan cewek yang lagi galau, tapi hatinya saat ini benar-benar galau sampai tingkat kewarasan otaknya berkurang 50 persen.

Ketika kelopak bunga terakhir yang dipetiknya jatuh pada pilihan 'beritahu', Zeptrun berdiri dan membulatkan tekad untuk memberitahu Teiron bahwa-

"ZEPTRUN, LU KAN YANG ABISIN SEMUA CUPCAKE GUE DI KULKAS KEMAREN?! JANGAN NGUMPET LU!"

Niat Zeptrun langsung hilang saat mendengar teriakan penuh amarah dari sang Earth Mage dan memilih untuk tetap bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

* * *

 ** _5\. Apa_**

'Apa' adalah kata tanya yang mungkin sering diajukan banyak orang! Contohnya banyak banget deh! Misalnya seperti:

"Apa kabar lu, bro?"

"Lu lagi ngerjain apa?"

"Apa-apaan sih?"

Tapi kalau pertanyaan agak kurang jelas, bisa-bisa malah berakhir dengan 'salah kaprah' seperti yang terjadi di bawah ini!

* * *

Ada dua murid yang (kayaknya salah pengertian) saling bertanya satu sama lain, kejadiannya saat pulang sekolah di kelas Premium.

Saat itu Neila sedang bertanya kepada Zalarian mengenai arti kata 'what'.

"Zal, 'what' itu artinya apa?" tanya Neila.

"Hah? Kenapa? Artinya 'what' kan emang apa!" jawab Zalarian datar.

"Kok lu malah nanya balik sih? Gue kan nanya duluan, 'what' itu artinya apa! Gue kira lu tau! Gimana sih lu?"

"Lho?! 'What' itu artinya emang apa!"

"Tuh kan! Jangan nanya lagi dong! Gue perlu jawaban nih! 'WHAT'! ITU! APA?! ARTINYAA?!"

"Emang begitu! What! Itu! Artinya! Apa!"

Neila langsung facepalm seketika. "LU NGGAK BISA DIAJAK NANYA AH! KAN UDAH JELAS GUE NANYA 'WHAT' ARTINYA APA?!"

Sekarang malah Zalarian yang facepalm. "NEILA! 'WHAT' ARTINYA APALAGI COBA?! YA APA!"

Neila hanya mendengus sebal.

Ya sudah, lupakan! Nanti mereka akan tau 'What' artinya APAAAAA?!

"BUKAN! WHAT ITU SATUAN LAMPU!" sahut Exoray tiba-tiba.

Zalarian dan Neila yang mendengarnya langsung menonjok Exoray sekejam-kejamnya.

"ITU MAH WE-A-TE-TEEEE! WATT!" teriak mereka berdua kesal.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Albert Scorcas

Umur: 18

Tanggal lahir: 13 Februari

Zodiak: Aquarius

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat/ungu

Hero: Galaxy

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Kakaknya Emy.

-Punya pacar seorang cewek Stranger bernama Izca.

-Teman baik Icy.

-Yah, segitu dulu... -w-/

* * *

Auh dah, jangan tanya kenapa capruk begitu! :V /

Review! :D


	14. Malam Minggu Thanata

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Yah begitu deh... -w-a Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Thanata: Tebakan di Tengah Kemacetan**

* * *

Thanata menghentak-hentakkan kaki kirinya yang bebas seiring dengan irama lagu dari radio di saat kaki kanan menahan pedal mobil. Gadis pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas setir.

Jalanan malam ini tumben-tumbennya sangat macet sampai Thanata pun tidak kuasa menahan bosan.

Di kursi penumpang tepat di samping Thanata, duduklah seorang pemuda bernama Zeptrun. Berbeda dengan Thanata yang sudah memasang tampang bosan nan suntuk, pemuda itu justru asyik menyenandungkan nada lagu dari radio sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Jalanan yang macet memang tidak selalu menjadi pemandangan yang enak dilihat, tapi menurut pemuda itu, mobil yang saling bersahut-sahutan klakson lebih baik daripada wajah bete Thanata.

Dua manusia yang terjebak macet ini adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah beberapa bulan pacaran dan kebetulan keduanya sama-sama tidak ingat siapa yang menyatakan perasaan duluan. Ada yang bilang Thanata yang terlebih dahulu menyatakan perasaan, ada juga yang bilang Zeptrun duluan.

Karena tidak ada pihak yang tau mana yang jujur ataupun bohong, lebih baik tidak usah kita bahas kisah pernyataan mereka pramasa pacaran ini. Tapi intinya, kini kedua sejoli itu menjalin hubungan kasih. Habis perkara.

Secara kepribadian, keduanya agak saling melengkapi. Thanata suka melontarkan lelucon-lelucon tidak jelas nan garing, sementara Zeptrun punya selera humor yang... Entah rendah atau tinggi, pokoknya pemuda itu mudah sekali dibuat tertawa. Sedikit saja Thanata bertingkah konyol, tawanya akan terlontar hingga tiga hari tiga malam.

Ehmm, tidak sebegitunya juga sih...

"Zep-kun." panggil Thanata sambil menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela, belum ada tanda mobil depan akan maju sesenti pun.

"Ya?" sahut Zeptrun sambil mengecilkan volume radio dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Meskipun Thanata tidak balik menatapnya, setidaknya Zeptrun sudah berusaha menerapkan sopan santun untuk menatap lawan saat berbicara.

"Tebak-tebakan yuk."

Thanata bosan, Zeptrun tau persis. Kalau sampai gadis itu mengajaknya main tebak-tebakan dengan wajah madesu seperti saat ini, artinya dia sudah benar-benar penat.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemacetan ini memang sanggup membuat orang dengan otak tersehat sekalipun menjadi gila.

"Ayo." jawab Zeptrun setengah antusias sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya, posisi duduk terbaik saat merespons tebak-tebakan garing dari Thanata adalah dengan duduk tegak menghadap ke depan. "Aku siap."

Thanata berdehem. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari setir dan mencoba menggunakan otak brilian di balik rambut pirang itu untuk mengundang tawa Zeptrun. "Benda apa yang... Dari jauh kelihatan biru, dari dekat ternyata hijau?"

"Gunung?"

"Yap." Thanata mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

Sepertinya tebak-tebakan garingnya tidak mengundang tawa hari ini, terkadang emosi membuat Thanata gagal terlihat lucu.

"Kurang asyik ya?"

"Hmm... Terlalu serius." jawab Zeptrun jujur dengan senyum tipis.

Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa, tapi tidak bisa karena kotak tertawanya tidak tergelitik.

"Kalau begitu..." Thanata berdehem lagi, sepertinya mood bercanda gadis itu mulai kembali. "Tinta apa yang tidak pernah habis kecuali saat ajal menjemput?"

"Hah?" Zeptrun mengerutkan dahi, memangnya ada tinta yang terus-terusan ada? "Tinta pulpen atom?"

Thanata tergelak.

Pulpen atom adalah pulpen yang tidak perlu diisi tinta, tapi bukan berarti tintanya abadi.

"Salah!"

"Apa dong?" Zeptrun mengetuk dagu dengan telunjuk kanan. "Tinta yang bahannya air laut?"

"Memangnya ada tinta seperti itu?"

Zeptrun mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyerah deh!"

"Jawabannya adalah... JENG JENG JENG!" Thanata menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya. "Tintaku padamu!"

Webek, webek...

"Tidak lucu ya?"

Setelah ditanya begitu, Zeptrun di luar dugaan malah terpingkal-pingkal saking gelinya. Dia menepuk pundak Thanata sebagai tanda terhibur.

Sepertinya tidak sia-sia Thanata membaca buku humor semalam.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Thanata di sela tawa Zeptrun.

Ah, akhirnya mobil depan melaju juga meskipun hanya beberapa meter.

"Mau!"

Sudah lama Zeptrun tidak tertawa sepuas ini karena dia juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Thanata si pacar yang absurd nan ajaib itu.

"Oke." Thanata memutar mata, dia berusaha mencari tebak-tebakan yang tepat sambil menyetir. "Ini berkaitan dengan judul film lama."

"Boleh, aku cukup update soal film lama."

Rupanya macet tadi karena lampu lalu lintas yang rusak. Setelah polisi datang, lalu lintas pun kembali lancar.

"Kamu susun lima kata yang akan aku sebut setelah ini ya?" Thanata memutar setir. "Cinta, daku, kejarlah, kutangkap, kau."

Zeptrun memutar otak sejenak, kemudian memberi jawaban mantap. "Kejarlah Daku Kau Kutangkap."

"Itu hanya empat kata, Cinta-nya mana?"

"Eh?" Zeptrun terkejut, dia juga baru sadar. "Kalau begitu... Kejarlah Cinta Daku Kau Kutangkap?"

"Salah."

"Kutangkap Kau Cinta Daku Kejarlah?"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Hmm... Kutangkap Kau Kejarlah Cinta Daku?"

"Salah juga."

"Cinta Kejarlah Daku Kau Kutangkap?"

"Salah juga."

"Memangnya jawaban yang benar apa?" Zeptrun bertanya balik sambil menopang dagu, dia sudah tidak sanggup berpikir lagi.

"Kejarlah Daku Kau Kutangkap."

"Eh? Itu kan sama dengan jawaban pertamaku tadi!" protes Zeptrun sambil menepuk pundak Thanata dengan kesal. "Lalu cintanya mana?"

"Lho? Kamu kan cintanya!"

Wajah Zeptrun langsung memerah dan dia kembali memukul pundak Thanata dengan tenaga yang lebih besar. "A-apaan sih? Norak!"

Thanata tertawa sambil terus menyetir mobilnya ke asrama, dan berakhirlah tebak-tebakan garing mereka pada malam itu.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1\. Goreng Telur**_

"Kaaaak! Aku mau masak telur, tapi gasnya abis! Mau beli malah nggak ada! Gimana nih?" seru Nova panik pada Roland yang sedang minum jus.

"Pegang dulu jusnya, jangan diminum!" Roland menyerahkan jusnya pada Nova dan mengeluarkan sebuah setrika. "Aku cuma nunjukin ini sekali, jadi perhatiin!"

Dia meletakkan setrika di atas meja, meletakkan wajan di atas setrika, dan menaruh telur di atas wajan. Ajaibnya, cara itu cukup berhasil untuk menggoreng telur.

"Waaaaaaaat?!" Nova langsung shock seketika melihat itu.

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **First Kiss Tastes Like Chocolate**_

"Hey, apa kalian pernah mendengar pepatah 'ciuman pertama terasa seperti cokelat'?" tanya Saphire suatu hari. "Punyaku berasa roti selai kacang."

"Ehmm... Aku rasa itu bermakna kesan manis..." jawab Vience. 'Punyaku terasa seperti saus tomat.'

"Tidak tau. Tidak pernah mencium siapapun." timpal Daren datar.

Saphire dan Vience saling berpandangan dengan wajah skeptis.

"Umm... Dary, kau berkencan dengan Kaila selama hampir setahun kan?" (Saphire)

"Jadi?" (Daren)

"Kecuali ciuman, apa yang kalian lakukan sebagai pasangan?" (Vience)

"Tidak tau. Kami jarang kencan karena sama-sama sibuk. Kami hampir tidak pernah berpelukan atau hubungan kontak lainnya karena kami saling menghargai ruang masing-masing..." (Daren)

Mereka bertiga langsung hening seketika, sampai tiba-tiba...

"JANGAN JADI MAKHLUK EGOIS!" pekik Saphire sambil melempar bantal ke wajah Daren. "Aku tau kalian tidak bisa bermesraan, tapi apa intinya menjadi pasangan jika kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun? Hanya menandai satu sama lain sebagai 'milikku' dan lalu apa? Mulailah memikirkan masa depan kalian bersama! Dia setuju denganmu selama ini karena mungkin kau seperti mengatakan 'jika kau tidak menyukaiku seperti itu maka kita akan putus'. Cobalah lebih terbuka dan jujur padanya! Serius, aku merasa kasihan padanya!"

"BERIKAN GADIS ITU SEDIKIT CINTA!" sembur Saphire sebal.

"Ahaha, tenanglah Saphire." Vience menahan Saphire dan menatap Daren dengan senyum miris. "Tapi Dary, aku setuju dengan apa yang dia katakan... Kami tau kau mencintainya, jadi setidaknya cobalah untuk terlihat seperti itu, bahkan hanya untuknya?"

'Ini tidak seperti aku tidak menyukainya... Ini lebih seperti aku tidak tau bagaimana cara melakukannya...'

* * *

Di tempat lain pada jam dua malam...

Teng teng!

"Ugh, apa dia tidak lihat aku sedang tidur?!" gerutu Kaila sebal sambil mengambil handphone-nya. "Hah? Daren?"

* * *

Kemudian...

"Jadi... Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku jam segini?" tanya Kaila dengan wajah setengah mengantuk dan rambut berantakan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan..." jawab Daren sambil menepuk tempat tidurnya sebagai tanda meminta Kaila untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Kaila duduk di sebelahnya dengan sedikit curiga dan Daren hanya memasang tatapan 'aku tidak akan menggigit', kemudian suasana mulai hening.

"Hey..." Daren mencoba memecah kesunyian. "Apa kau mau ciuman?"

"Hah?" Kaila langsung bingung.

"Kakakku mengatakan kalau aku sedikit egois dalam hubungan kita dan membuat hubungan kita..." Daren berhenti sejenak dan mulai gugup. "Sedikit terlalu membosankan. Jadi... Aku merasa... Ingin membuat sedikit perubahan... Mungkin... Dengan... Sedikit... Ciuman? Hanya jika kau mau, jika tidak maka kita akan menemukan cara lain..."

Kaila ikut gugup. "Eh... Uh... Aku tidak tau... Ma-maksudku ini tergantung pada-"

"Ini bukan 'ini tergantung padamu'! Ini tergantung padamu sekarang!" potong Daren sebal.

"Baik! Ya, aku mau! Jadi apa?!" balas Kaila kesal.

"Ayo lakukan..."

Wajah mereka saling berdekatan dan rona merah mulai muncul di wajah masing-masing.

"Kau tidak punya penyakit menular kan?"

"Aku rasa..."

"Kau tidak makan-"

"Diamlah!"

Bibir mereka mulai bersentuhan dan ciuman pun menjadi semakin panas, tapi...

* * *

 _"Peraturan pertama: Jangan melakukan sex sampai kalian menikah!" nasihat Naomi._

 _"Hah? Ma-maksudku, baiklah..." balas Kaila bingung._

* * *

"AAAAARGH!" jerit Kaila yang segera melepaskan diri.

"Hey, ada yang salah?" tanya Daren bingung.

'Di-dia tidak menyadarinya atau...' Wajah Kaila langsung merah padam. "A-aku hanya tidak ingin ini berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nanti..."

"Hm? Oh... Baiklah..."

"Se-selamat malam..." Kaila langsung pergi.

"Ah, malam." Daren menjilati bibirnya. 'Terasa seperti susu vanila. Dia punya pengontrol diri yang baik.'

* * *

 _ **3\. Tebak-Tebakan di Keluarga Avelon**_

Ketika keenam orang di Mansion Keluarga Avelon sedang bosan, mereka berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Aku mau bertanya pada semua orang di sini. Mangga apa yang berbahaya?" tanya Yorei tiba-tiba.

Semua orang langsung memasang pose berpikir.

"Mangga beracun?" tanya Adelia.

"Bukan!" balas Yorei.

"Mangga yang digigit ular?" (Oberia)

"Ya nggaklah! Emangnya ada ular yang makan mangga?" (Yorei)

"Mangga busuk?" (Jioru)

"Bukan!" (Yorei)

"Terus apa dong?" tanya Eiuron penasaran.

"Jawabannya adalah... MANGGARUK-GARUK PANTAT SINGA! Buahahahaha!" Yorei langsung ngakak guling-guling dengan humor garingnya.

Eira juga ikut tertawa saat Yorei bilang "pantat singa", karena dia langsung bayangin singa lagi boker.

"ITU MENGGARUK, BUKAN MANGGARUK!" pekik saudara lainnya (min Eira dan Adelia) sewot.

Kedua makhluk yang sedang tertawa pun berhenti.

"Sekarang giliran Eira!" Yorei menunjuk Eira.

Yang ditunjuk berpikir dan langsung dapat ide. Tapi entah kenapa, Eira malah menahan tawa. "Pertanyaannya adalah... Pfftt... Superman pakai celana dalam dimana?"

"DI LUAR!" Mereka semua langsung ngakak guling-guling.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku. Wajah siapa yang penuh adonan kue?" tanya Jioru.

"Nggak tau." jawab yang lain.

"Oh, aku tau!" seru Yorei.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Jioru.

"Wajahmu!" balas Yorei sambil melempar sebuah adonan kue yang entah dapat dari mana ke wajah Jioru.

Yang bersangkutan langsung mengejar Yorei, sementara yang lainnya tertawa melihat wajah Jioru yang penuh adonan kue.

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Melenceng**_

 _Tugas biologi tentang berbagai macam penyakit pada hewan, cari di internet._

Hyamia menatap rentetan tulisan itu dengan malas. Meskipun mendapat julukan sebagai murid teladan sekelas, tetap saja ada rasa malas pada dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Dia menyalakan laptop Acer berwarna hitam miliknya, kemudian meng-klik ikon berbentuk planet yang dipeluk rubah merah. Helaan nafas muncul dari bibirnya.

Awalnya Hyamia berniat mengetik rentetan tulisan itu di Mbah Google, tapi niatnya buyar ketika melihat pemberitahuan di salah satu sosmed-nya dan pada akhirnya, dia menghabiskan malam dengan berseluncur di dunia internet.

Masa bodoh soal tugas, Hyamia terlalu lelah menjadi siswa teladan.

* * *

 _ **5\. Mie Gelas**_

Ketika Xyagna membuka mie gelas yang dibelinya...

"Lho, kok nggak ada minyaknya? Ah biarlah, minyak doang ini!"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Lha, bumbunya kemana? Ya udah deh, hari ini makan mie tawar aja!"

* * *

Seminggunya lagi...

"Pantesan lebih ringan dari biasanya, ternyata nggak ada isinya! Apa ini kutukan gara-gara garemin seluruh anak OSIS ya?"

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Yamine Thanata

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 9 Agustus

Zodiak: Leo

Warna rambut/mata: Pirang/merah

Hero: Blade

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Pacarnya Zeptrun.

-Itu aja deh! *plak!*

* * *

Yah, buntu ide memang menyebalkan... -w-a

Review! :D


	15. Malam Minggu Eiuron

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Terserah kau, ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Nggak, ini Naomi yang lain... Aku tak tau harus balas apalagi, jadi Thanks for Review... .w./**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu Eiuron: Sandaran**

* * *

Eiuron sedang mengunjungi sebuah pesta karena diundang salah satu temannya.

Pestanya sungguh meriah dan begitu dewasa. Musik berdentum hebat dengan bass dan volume yang sengaja disetel penuh, tercium wangi alkohol di seluruh ruangan, serta penerangan minim.

Dia sedang memperhatikan sekitar sampai tak sengaja melihat punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di depan meja bar.

"Woah, Charlie!" sapa Eiuron sambil menepuk pundak si pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Pria itu terkejut sampai membuat beberapa tetes wine membasahi bajunya.

"Sialan, jangan menggangguku!" sembur Charlie sambil melontarkan tinju yang berhasil dihindari Eiuron.

"Wah wah, Charlie mau coba-coba wine rupanya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau mabuk lho, mabuk!" jelas Eiuron yang sukses membuat Charlie sedikit termakan emosi.

"Karena aku masih kecil, begitu? Umurku sudah 17 tahun, kenapa?"

"Bukannya aku mempermasalahkan umurmu, tapi karena kau memang masih kecil!" jelas Eiuron lagi.

"Sialan, terserah!" umpat Charlie sambil meneguk segelas penuh wine lagi. "Gaaaah, ini enak..."

Eiuron menatapnya dengan heran sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Charlie, kalau kau tumbang, aku tidak mau membantumu lho!"

"Hah?" Charlie menoleh ke arah Eiuron, nafasnya sudah seperti wine, pipinya memerah semu, tatapannya mulai sayu, dan jarak mereka sangat dekat. "Kau bicara apa, Eiuron? Aku tidak dengar..."

"Hmm, aku bilang Charlie manis." Sebenarnya dia hanya berniat menggoda, tapi...

"Hah? Siapa manis?" tanya rekannya melantur, kemudian tertawa. "Aku ya? Aku memang manis kok..."

Hebat, ternyata Charlie mabuk!

"Psssttt... Bartender, si Charlie sudah minum berapa gelas?" tanya Eiuron sambil berbisik tapi si bartender tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Mungkin lebih dari lima." jawab bartender itu santai.

Charlie mulai tertawa, tingkahnya sudah mulai sinting.

"Oi, Eiuron..." panggilnya di sela-sela mabuknya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah bermalam dengan wanita tidak?"

Eiuron sedikit terbatuk. "Ya nggak lha, kenapa memangnya?"

"Hah? Dasar nggak laku, payah!" ejek Charlie dengan tawa yang lebih kuat.

Eiuron semakin heran dengan kelakuannya, jadi seperti inikah Charlie saat mabuk?

"Kau seperti laku saja..."

"Hah? Bicara apa kau? Ada lho, ada!"

"Oh iya?" Eiuron pun mencoba meminum segelas minuman yang sudah disediakan si bartender dengan es batu dan kadar alkohol yang rendah.

"Ada lho, laki-laki."

"Uhuk!" Eiuron terbatuk lagi dan langsung menatap horror rekannya. "Woi, nyadar gender sendiri!"

"Bicara apa kau, hah?" Charlie menatapnya dengan wajah minta diserang, pipi memerah, mata sayu dan mulut yang sengaja dibuat seksi disertai senyum nakal.

"Apes setan!" gumam Eiuron kesal, sepertinya imannya mulai goyah.

Bagaimanapun, walaupun sosok Charlie adalah pria tulen, tapi wajahnya tak kalah cantik dari gadis-gadis lainnya di sekitar mereka, ditambah rambut panjang yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajah cantiknya.

Sekali lagi, Eiuron mengutuk diri sendiri karena berkata sangat membenci Charlie, tapi malam ini... Dia, berbeda...

Charlie mengambil sebotol wine dan meneguknya langsung tanpa menuangnya di gelas.

Musik berdentum hebat dan Charlie mulai mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama. Eiuron masih shock dan mulai menelan ludah.

"Oi, Eiuron..." panggil Charlie.

"Hah?"

"Mau dansa?"

"Dengan musik seperti ini?"

"Ah bacot, mau atau tidak?"

Eiuron sedikit terdiam dan mengangguk, antara iya atau tidak, intinya dia hanya mengangguk.

Charlie menarik lengannya ke tengah kerumunan.

Dia tidak pernah berdansa, tapi dengan musik seperti ini, apa perlu seni dansa?

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan yang menyentuh pipinya dan nafas berbau alkohol itu begitu dekat dengannya.

"Eiuron, kenapa kau malu? Ayo, tuntun aku. Kau hebat, bukan?" pinta Charlie dengan nada berat dan basah.

Apa Charlie mencoba menggodanya? Apa Charlie mabuk? Dan kenapa dia begitu seksi dengan seringai nakalnya?

Sekali lagi, Eiuron mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Charlie tidak menggubris pertanyaan Eiuron dan mulai menari sesukanya, bahkan tangan Eiuron yang menaut di pinggang Charlie terlepas.

Dia memperhatikan rekannya dengan seksama dan mengutuk entah apapun yang berada di dalam dirinya karena merasa menikmati pemandangan langka ini.

Wajah bersemu merah dan tersenyum di antara ruangan gelap beserta lampu yang terkadang datang menyinari.

Dia menuntunnya menari dengan irama bass dari speaker di ballroom. Mereka berdekatan, kedua tangan bertautan, kedua kening menempel, nafas pun sangat terasa dekat.

Eiuron hampir menciumnya, dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menutup jarak ketika Charlie berteriak dengan tawa yang membuat semua orang menatapnya.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! WINE-NYA ENAK SEKALI! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dia meminum sebotol wine yang dari tadi digenggamnya

Musik berhenti dan semuanya langsung hening seketika.

Semua orang menatap Charlie yang tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Eiuron, Eiuron... Aku perlu sandaran..." Charlie mulai sempoyongan, suaranya terdengar pelan tapi bisa didengar seisi ruangan.

"BERMALAMLAH DENGANKU! GOTONG AKU KE RUMAHKU!"

Charlie tumbang.

Semuanya hening.

Semua orang menatap Charlie dan berbalik menatap Eiuron.

Eiuron terdiam.

Masih hening...

Masih...

Hening...

"LANJUTKAN PESTANYA! MANA MUSIKNYA?!" Eiuron mengibaskan mantelnya dengan teriakan penuh semangat dan kakinya ditumpukan pada perut Charlie.

Semua orang bersorak bahagia dan musik pun kembali dihidupkan. Keadaan mulai terkendali dan semua orang menikmati pestanya, begitu juga Eiuron.

Sementara Charlie masih berbaring di lantai sambil mendengkur, Eiuron tidak mau menggotongnya dan tak ada yang mau menggotongnya, entah antara malu dan tak bisa berkomentar apapun, atau karena Charlie sendiri yang meminta hanya Eiuron yang boleh menggotongnya pulang ke rumahnya dan mereka takut akan amukan pria itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Charlie sedang membuka sebotol wine, tapi diambil oleh Eiuron yang menginap di rumahnya.

"Tak boleh ada wine lagi!"

"Hah!? Kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa?" Eiuron mengambil handphone-nya dan menunjukkan foto Charlie yang sedang mabuk seperti orang gila.

Wajah Charlie langsung horror seketika.

"Tak apa kalau Charlie mau mabuk lagi... Jadi, mau mabuk atau tidak?"

Sebenarnya dia mencoba menuntun Charlie ke jalan yang lurus, tapi dia malah mengambil botol wine itu dari genggaman Eiuron dan langsung meminumnya.

"HEY, KAU TIDAK DENGAR PERINGATANKU?!" teriak Eiuron kesal.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mencoba melupakan foto lucknut itu..."

Eiuron tak habis pikir melihat Charlie yang masih meneguk wine tanpa menggubrisnya sedikitpun. "Charlie... Apa segitunya kah kau perlu sandaran?"

Ya Eiuron, Charlie butuh sandaran.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1.**_ _ **Soal PKN**_

"Kali ini saya akan memanggil dua orang anak! Neila dan Eka, ayo ke depan kelas!" tutur sang guru PKN sambil menunjuk depan kelas.

Yang dipanggil pun maju dan diberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah oleh seisi kelas. Eka berdiri di sebelah meja guru, sementara Neila berdiri di sebelah Eka.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan sebuah soal! Kalau salah satu di antara kalian bisa menjawabnya, saya akan memberikan kalian nilai tambahan! Ingat, jawabannya langsung di depan teman-teman dan tidak boleh mencari di internet lewat handphone!" jelas sang guru.

"Baik!" seru mereka berdua serempak.

"Kok cuma Neila sama Eka doang sih?!" protes Tryan tidak terima.

"Diam saja kau, Ryan!" timpal Hyogabi pelan, tapi tidak didengar oleh Tryan.

"Soalnya kemarin nilai ulangan mereka sempurna!" jawab sang guru.

"Lho, July-chan? Kamu nggak dapat nilai sempurna? Nilaimu berapa?" tanya Seila.

"Kemarin ulanganku ada bekas coretannya, jadi nilaiku dikurangi dua! Sembilan puluh delapan!" jawab July sambil nyengir.

"Pertanyaannya adalah... Sebutkan dan jelaskan peristiwa-peristiwa sebelum Indonesia merdeka, mulai dari pembentukan BPUPKI ya!"

"Saya tidak ingat, jadi saya lewat saja!" balas Neila.

"Bagaimana dengan- HEI! PERATURANNYA TIDAK BOLEH MENCARI DI INTERNET!"

"Bukan! Saya tidak mencari di internet kok! Sumpah!" balas Eka yang sedang mengutak-atik handphone-nya.

"Lho, jadi?" Sang guru menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran.

"Saya lagi SMS sama kakek nenek saya! Kebetulan kakek lahirnya tahun 1939 dan nenek lahirnya tahun 1942, sama dengan datangnya Jepang ke Indonesia! Yah, siapa tau aja kakek nenek masih ingat apa aja peristiwa sebelum Indonesia merdeka!" jelas Eka sambil menunjukkan layar handphone-nya dimana masih dalam proses tinggal mengirim.

* * *

 _To: Kakek Nenek_

 _From: Cucumu tertjintah_

 _Kek! Nek! Apa aja sih yang terjadi sebelum Indonesia setelah pembentukan BPUPKI? Jawab, ya! Balas cepet! Kalau kagak, kursi goyang kakek sama gigi palsu nenek akan aku ambil, lho!_

 _Eka_

* * *

Satu kelas pun langsung membenturkan kepala mereka ke meja atau tembok (bagi yang duduk di pojokan) dan Eka pun berakhir digantung di tiang bendera karena alasan gaje-nya.

* * *

 _ **2\. Message**_

Ikyo memandangi handphone-nya dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

Dia memang tidak pintar untuk masalah ini, jadi dia langsung menghubungi Alpha. Pemuda berambut beige itu memang pandai dalam hal ini, walaupun akhirnya dia agak berlebihan dalam menyelesaikannya.

Ketika pemuda yang lebih muda itu sudah datang ke kamarnya, pria berambut putih itu langsung menunjukkan pesan yang baru saja Adelia kirimkan untuknya.

* * *

 _Itulah yang aku suka darimu, Kyo! Kau terlalu jujur! XD_

* * *

Untuk suatu alasan, Ikyo tidak bisa menjawab balik. Dia bahkan terlalu malu untuk menjawab dan wajahnya selalu memanas setiap kali membaca pesan itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sudah sepuluh menit dia menunjukkan pesan itu dan Alpha masih belum bergeming. Tiba-tiba dia langsung merebut handphone itu dari tangan Ikyo dan memandanginya seolah nyawanya bergantung kepada benda itu dan menjerit. Ikyo langsung menutup telinganya, tapi kurang cepat sehingga telinganya berdengung setelah mendengar jeritan Alpha yang menggelegar tepat di sebelahnya.

"Astaga, Kyo!" Alpha mencengkram bahu Ikyo (yang merasakan tulang bahunya remuk saking kuatnya tenaga pemuda itu). "Adel mengirimimu ini?! Dia baru saja mengirim ini sekarang?!"

Alpha langsung melepas cengkramannya tanpa memperdulikan Ikyo yang tersungkur di lantai, dia pun melompat-lompat sambil berteriak "Oh Tuhan, akhirnya!" dengan sangat kencang.

Ikyo menatap sahabatnya dengan setengah tidak percaya. Dia tau seharusnya dia memanggil Teiron dan bukannya Alpha yang suka melebih-lebihkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Alpha berhenti melompat-lompat dan berjongkok di hadapannya karena kehabisan nafas, tapi di wajahnya masih tertera senyum lebar (yang sukses membuat Ikyo sedikit bergidik geli melihatnya). "Kau balas apa pesan ini?"

Setelah merasa ketenangannya kembali, si rubah mendorong Alpha agak menjauh sambil mengambil handphone-nya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tampang setengah kesal. "Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!"

Alpha menghela nafas, tapi masih tersenyum lebar. "Kau tau jelas kan kalau Adel menyukaimu?"

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu!" Ikyo langsung memalingkan wajah, tapi rona merah di wajahnya tidak luput dari pandangan Alpha. "Dia seharusnya mengatakan itu langsung, bukan melalui pesan! Mungkin saja dia hanya bercan-"

Alpha dalam sekejap merebut handphone dari tangan Ikyo yang tidak sempat bereaksi dan hanya bisa menatap Alpha yang tengah mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Alpha mengembalikan handphone itu kembali ke tangan pemiliknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kita lihat saja~"

Ikyo membuka pesan yang baru saja dikirim Alpha dan wajahnya langsung memerah, kemudian buru-buru mengambil bantal terdekat dan langsung memukul Alpha.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

Adelia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kacau, hancur, screwed up!

Hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Dia tidak sengaja menulis perasaannya kepada Ikyo dalam SMS-nya dan begitu sadar, pesan nista itu sudah terkirim.

Sekarang sudah dua puluh menit dan Ikyo masih belum membalas apapun. Oh My God!

Dia ingin sekali menampar diri sendiri dan benar-benar melakukannya.

Gadis berambut ungu itu menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya pundung di tempat dan menunggu perasaannya tidak terbalas. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik dia menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu dan berusaha untuk terlihat normal di depan Ikyo besok.

Ketika dia baru saja membuka handphone-nya, ada sebuah pesan baru dengan pengirim... Ikyo?

Adelia menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pesan itu.

Dia buru-buru mengambil jaket dan memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam kantung jaket itu, kemudian langsung mengambil kunci motor di atas meja dan tancap gas tanpa mengenakan helm (urusan kakaknya akan memarahinya bisa nanti saja) menuju ke asrama.

* * *

Dia langsung memarkir motor itu di depan asrama dan melompat dari motornya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian langsung memencet bel.

Wajah Ikyo langsung memerah ketika melihat Adelia sudah berdiri di depan asrama sambil memburu nafas. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu berlutut dengan badan yang masih terhalang pagar yang tertutup.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyo!"

* * *

 _Kalau kau benar-benar merasakan itu, datanglah dan katakan itu di depannya! Dia menganggapnya lelucon lho! -Alpha-_

* * *

 _ **3\. Kreatif**_

"Thun-kun~ Lihatlah boneka yang kubuat khusus untukmu!"

Emy membawa sebuah boneka berbentuk Thundy yang terjahit rapi sambil membawa sebuah jantung hati bertuliskan namanya sendiri dan tak lupa dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah boneka itu.

"Oh, aku juga membuat boneka untukmu kok! Nih!"

Jarum, paku, dan pisau kecil tertancap di sekujur tubuh boneka berbentuk Emy. Mata boneka yang terbuat dari kancing itu pun sudah hilang satu.

Respon Emy? Dia hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Lelang nggak Jelas**_

Saat ini sedang ada lelang sebuah figure langka.

"Yap, lelang dimulai! Open bid sepuluh ribu ya!"

"Saya langsung bid tiga juta, tapi bid and run!" Okama langsung pergi.

"Dih, bid and run! Gue sell and run aja deh!" Sang seller ikut pergi.

Sambert yang dari tadi terkejut hanya terdiam di tempat. "Lelang apaan nih? Kok guyon sih?"

* * *

 _ **5\. Latihan Upacara**_

"Lapor! Upacara bendera, hari Senin, tanggal (silakan tebak sendiri), akan segera dilaksanakan!" seru Gino yang dipilih seluruh kelas untuk menjadi pemimpin upacara bendera.

Sebenarnya ini hari Minggu, jadi upacara itu hanyalah gladiresik semata.

"Psstt, psstt! Gino keren sekali ya!" puji Lulapan bisik-bisik kepada Linda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau naksir berat sama dia ya?" tanya Linda pelan.

"Tidak mungkin, aku kan hanya bilang saja!" jawab Lulapan.

"Laporan diterima, kembali ke tempat!" balas pembina upacara yang ternyata adalah Luthias.

"Nggak ah! Di sini aja!" seru Gino sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya (untuk memberikan kesan ngotot).

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Luthias yang terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Gino.

"Soalnya di sini adem, enak tau! Di tempat yang tadi panas, hueh!" jawab Gino sambil mengibaskan tangannya karena merasa kepanasan.

Luthias langsung tepuk jidat, Lulapan membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon yang kebetulan dekat dengan posisinya dan dalam hati menarik kata-katanya barusan, sementara Linda hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah melihat kelakuan Gino tersebut.

"Jadi... Saya boleh tetap di sini kan?" tanya Gino polos.

Alhasil, Gino pun berakhir digantung di tiang bendera yang sama saat Eka digantung waktu itu (baca bagian 'Soal PKN') dan orang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa merinding trauma melihatnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Gino tidak berani mengusili guru seperti itu lagi.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Eiuron Avelon

Umur: 18

Tanggal lahir: 27 November

Zodiak: Sagittarius

Warna rambut/mata: Pink/merah

Hero: Vampire

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Kakak sepupu Adelia yang tertua.

-Segini aja jelasinnya... *plak!*

* * *

Bodoh amat dah, yang penting update... -w-/

Review! :D


	16. Malam Minggu Tobias

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah begitulah, ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Ehmm...**

 **Eiuron: "Yah, pernah sih..." *kemudian buang Rectified Spirit-nya jauh-jauh.***

 **Charlie: "Hey!"**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Tobias** **:** **Balada Nasi Goreng**

* * *

"Kalian berdua tolong jaga rumah ya! Dan Toby, jangan biarkan Abby masak!" pinta Ouwel saat akan keluar rumah.

* * *

Saat ini Tobias sedang tidur di ranjangnya.

"Kak Toby, aku lapar!" Abion membangunkan kakaknya.

"Mangganya abis, Abby. Sesekali makan nasi lha, kan sama-sama bisa bikin kenyang. Masak nasgor aja." usul Tobias yang masih terlelap.

"Oke."

* * *

PRAAANG! JLEB JLEEEB! GOMPRAAAANG! GEDEBLUUUK!

Tobias langsung terbangun. "A-Abby!"

* * *

Ketika dia menuju ke dapur, tersaji sepiring nasi goreng di depan matanya.

"Ebuset!" seru Tobias shock. "I-ini, seriusan kamu yang bikin?! Aku coba ya!"

"Hm hm..." Abion hanya mengangguk selagi makan.

'Enak bangeeeeeet! Ngapain juga Kak Ouwel ngelarang Abby masak?' batin Tobias senang, kemudian memeluk adiknya. "Waaaah! Abby ternyata jago masak!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sirine pemadam kebakaran.

"Wah, pagi-pagi udah heboh aja! Kebakaran dimana tuh?" tanya Tobias yang melihat mobil pemadam dari jendela.

BRAAAAAAAK!

Pintu rumahnya pun didobrak petugas pemadam.

"Cepat evakuasi anak-anak itu dari sini!" seru seorang petugas berjenggot.

Salah satu petugas memasuki rumah sambil membawa selang, sementara Tobias dan Abion dibawa kedua petugas lainnya.

* * *

"Kalian aman di sini, jangan kemana-mana!"

Kemudian keduanya melihat rumah mereka yang mengeluarkan asap.

"Sumber apinya dari dapur, Pak!"

"Ayo cepat padamkan!"

"Awas itu ada gas mele-"

BUUUUUUUUMMMM!

Rumah itu pun langsung meledak seketika.

Tobias hanya terdiam melihat itu, sementara Abion malah biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian muncullah Ouwel di belakang mereka dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, mereka bertiga mengungsi ke asrama dengan catatan: Tobias dan Abion tidak diperbolehkan masuk serta tepar dengan kepala benjol plus berasap di depan kamar Ouwel.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1.**_ _ **Ceremony**_

"Upacara hari ini panas banget... Mateng dah nih..." keluh Fira pada sebuah upacara suatu hari. "Ta-tapi... Kita tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena panas! Ayo, kita berjemur bersama!"

"Kita?" sahut seseorang yang ternyata...

"Lu aja kali." ejek Meiva yang ternyata menyiapkan kulkas portable untuk dirinya sendiri.

"BACOT LU MAKHLUK KULKAS!" umpat Fira kesal.

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **Revolusi?**_

Suara bel pulang terdengar di seluruh sekolah dan sekarang kelas Special bersiap untuk pulang.

"Berdiri!" komando Yorei. "Memberi salam!"

"SELAMAT SIANG, SENSEEEIIIII!"

"Ya, selamat siang juga!" balas Garu yang langsung lari sprint keluar kelas (dan entah kenapa, sepertinya dia lebih cocok jadi guru olahraga).

"YES! Garu-sensei udah ngacir! Ayo kita rencanakan revolusi di sekolah ini!" teriak Saphire dengan lantang dan berapi-api.

"YOSH! Ayo kita mulai revolusinya!" teriak semua anak sambil mengangkat obor dan garpu tanah.

Ini mau revolusi sekolah atau mau membubarkan orasi PNS alias Penanggulangan Nista Sedunia (?)?

"Bagus! Karena setelah kita mengadakan revolusi murid di sekolah ini, kita akan menuntut banyak waktu luang kepada para guru! Biarkan kita semua menggila, tidur-tiduran, dan melakukan hal apapun sesukanya tanpa perlu diganggu PR, tugas, dan segala hal yang merepotkan!"

"YOOSSHH!"

"Biarkan kita semua internetan, nge-game, meluangkan pikiran lebih lama, supaya kita kelak menjadi generasi gila yang akan terus merawat dunia!"

"YOOOSSSHHHH!"

"Kata orang, gila itu tidak bagus! Tapi bagi murid-murid sekolah seperti kita, kegilaan justru hal yang mendatangkan keuntungan besar! Maka para guru harus membebaskan semua peraturan yang tidak penting dan menyusahkan! Memulangkan kita lebih cepat dan memberi lebih banyak waktu untuk main dan beristirahat! SETUJUUU?"

"SETUJUUUUUU!"

"Ehem!" Terdengar suara deheman dari seorang Maurice Wolvine. "Saphire, kau mau revolusi atau mau minta libur panjang?"

Seisi kelas langsung terdiam, sementara yang ditanya malah nyengir. "Hehehe, dua-duanya bisa kan?"

* * *

 _ **3.**_ _ **Cat Mario**_

"Tei, lu suka kucing kan? Gue punya game bagus lho, namanya Cat Mario. Coba mainin bentar deh, gue mau belanja dulu soalnya!" ujar Alpha saat Teiron mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Hmm... Oke."

"Nitip bentar ya Tei!" seru Alpha yang diam-diam tertawa laknat saat meninggalkan Teiron dengan komputernya.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Gimana, Tei? Suka kan? Seru kan?" tanya Alpha.

Dia tidak tau kalau Teiron sedang emosi, karena ternyata...

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Alpha langsung shock berat melihat komputernya yang hancur terbelah dua plus terbakar.

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Godaan**_

"Tidak!"

"Please!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah!"

Jangan sampai kau terperdaya bujuk rayunya, Vience. Ini semua menyangkut harga dirimu sebagai seorang pria dan juga masa depanmu yang berharga. Kau harus menolaknya karena nama baikmulah taruhannya.

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

Ouch! Tolong hentikan tatapan ala kucing kesepian itu, Tartagus! Kau tau sendiri kalau sepupumu itu...

"Ayooooo!"

"Terserahlah!"

Sangat lemah.

"Yeay!"

Laptop pun dipasang dan Tartagus mulai menyalakan webcam.

"Tapi ingat! Ini hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi!"

Terdengarlah lagu Keong Racun dari speakers di laptop tersebut.

* * *

 _ **5.**_ _ **Semprotan**_

"Nyamuk kampreeeet! Kok nggak mati matiiii?!" umpat Jioru yang sedang menyemprot nyamuk.

"Jio, boleh pinjem semprotannya nggak? Dari tadi digigitin terus nih!" pinta Eira dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya.

"Ka-Kak Eira? O-oke..." Jioru memberikan semprotannya. "Tapi pake semprotan juga nggak mati lho Kak."

"Kamu salah pakenya, harusnya gini nih!" Eira menyalakan sebuah pemantik dan mengarahkan semprotan di depan apinya sampai membuat sebuah semburan api.

Jioru yang melihat itu hanya terdiam seketika.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Tobias Machawk

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 28 Agustus

Zodiak: Virgo

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat muda/coklat

Hero: Mega Agent

Kelas: Rare

Fakta unik:

-Merupakan anak tengah dari tiga bersaudara, kakaknya Ouwel si Cannon dan adiknya Abion (dipanggil Abby) si Technician.

-Sering dipanggil Toby.

-Teman baik Tartagus.

-Udah deh, itu aja. *plak!*

* * *

Oh well, sekali update malah absurd ya? -w-a

Review! :D


	17. Malam Minggu Kaila

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Kaila** **:** **A Long Waited**

* * *

"Sudah, sangat lama... Kenapa, masih belum datang?" keluh Kaila. "Ayam goreng yang kupesan belum selesai dibuat."

"Hanya karena ayam goreng?" tanya Naomi.

"Ayam goreng ka~ la~ la~"

"Sejujurnya kau tidak perlu menyanyikannya..."

"Aku sangat suka ayam goreng di sini, sangat lezat sampai ingin membuatku..."

"Fly~"

"Ayam goreng tidak bisa terbang!"

* * *

"Ayam goreng yang kupesan akhirnya tiba!" seru Kaila ketika melihat pelayan membawa ayam.

"Syukurlah..." gumam Naomi lega.

"Tapi ternyata untuk meja lain..." keluh Kaila yang melihat ayam itu untuk orang lain di meja sebelah.

"Pesanan orang lain?"

"Kenapa pesananku belum datang juga?" tanya Kaila bosan sambil memainkan sendok. "La la la~"

"Bukan seperti itu liriknya!" ralat Naomi. "Seharusnya itu 'chan chan chan'..."

* * *

Satu jam kemudian...

"Kenapa, masih belum juga?"

"Kau masih menunggu?" tanya Naomi.

"Kenapa, belum datang juga?"

"Ayam goreng pesananku masih belum datang..." keluh Kaila yang mulai kesal. "Di sini, di sana, dimana-mana..."

"Hey? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Naomi agak was-was.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" Kaila langsung berdiri. "Aku harus memeriksa pesananku!"

"Ya ya, mungkin kau harus memeriksanya..." usul Naomi.

Entah kenapa Kaila malah lari sambil nangis. "Cry~"

"Kau tidak perlu menangis!"

* * *

"Errr, permisi..."

"Ya?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan ayam goreng dari tadi, tapi-"

"Ayam goreng?"

"Iya!"

"Ah maaf ya, sepertinya pesananmu belum dicatat..."

"Eh? EH?!"

"Maaf ya, aku akan segera membuatkan pesananmu sekarang juga..."

"Pesananku belum dicatat?!"

"Ayam goreng kan?"

"Iya!"

"Maaf ya..."

"Ah, begitu..."

Kaila yang mendengar fakta barusan mulai nangis. "Ternyata ayam goreng pesananku, sama sekali belum dicatat..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Apa-apaan pelayan itu? Kenapa rambutnya seperti perempuan?"

"Tidak ada hubungan dengan rambutnya!" sembur Naomi.

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang ikut nyanyi bareng Kaila. "Apa-apaan pelayan itu? Kenapa wajahnya mirip seseorang?"

"Kalian kan saling kenal!"

Si pelayan hanya kebingungan.

"Ternyata pesananku tidak dicatat! Kenapa rambutnya seperti perempuan?"

"Tidak ada hubungan dengan rambutnya!"

Seisi restoran malah ikutan nyanyi. "Apa-apaan pelayan itu? (Apa? Apa? Siapa?!) Kenapa wajahnya mirip seseorang?"

"Ternyata pesananku tidak dicatat! Kenapa rambutnya seperti perempuan?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN DENGAN RAMBUTNYA!" bentak Naomi kesal. "Kau masih mau melanjutkannya?!"

"Nao, ayo ikutan nyanyi!" seru seseorang.

Naomi terpaksa ikut nyanyi. "Pelayan itu... Asdfghjkl, ugh, la la la~"

"Ternyata pesananku tidak dicatat! Kenapa rambutnya seperti perempuan?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi!" gerutu Naomi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kaila, aku buatkan ayam goreng yang lebih besar dari biasanya untukmu..." ujar si pelayan.

"Ayam goreng~" seru Kaila kegirangan.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Naomi.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1.**_ _ **Gangguin Orang Nyanyi**_

Lonzak sedang bernyanyi sambil main gitar dan Golden Rare Trio berniat mengganggunya.

"Kupetik bintang."

"Nggak nyampe!"

"Untuk kau simpan."

"Nggak muat!"

"Cahayanya terang."

"Kesilauan!"

"Berikan kau perlindungan."

"Nggak mungkin!"

"Anjrit! Gue lagi nyanyi, diem aja lu coeg!" sembur Lonzak emosi.

"Bodoh amat!"

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **Penyatu Perbedaan**_

"Kenapa orang-orang zaman sekarang suka mengadu domba, gampang marah, dan mudah diprovokasi? Mereka mengerti tentang persatuan tidak sih?" keluh Alexia suatu hari. "Macam-macam orang diciptakan dan punya perasaan tapi tidak mengakui perbedaan, seandainya ada sesuatu yang bisa menyatukan mereka."

"Aku tau apa yang bisa menyatukan kita! Salah satunya dengan musik!" seru Exoray tiba-tiba.

"Mu-musik?" tanya Alexia bingung.

Tiba-tiba Exoray mengeluarkan radio yang memutar lagu dengan lirik 'dangdut is the music of my country' dan terdapat beberapa orang yang joget di belakangnya.

"Yah... Kita memang butuh hiburan yang kreatif dan positif."

* * *

 _ **3.**_ _ **Dewi Fortuna sedang Membencimu**_

Tobias sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Lukas dengan tenang, serius, dan agak **kes** **a** **l**. Tekankan kata 'kesal'-nya!

"Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!" kata Dodi sambil menyodok pundak Tobias dengan pulpen karena bosen ngerjain tugas dari samping meja Tobias.

Tobias pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dodi, tolong hentikan." nasihatnya sambil menengok ke samping dan berusaha menahan amarah, kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya.

* * *

"Toby! Toby! Toby! Toby!" panggil Thori dari belakang mejanya.

Tobias menghela nafas lagi dan menengok ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Gue bosen nih, Toby!" jawab Thori watados.

Tobias pun menghela nafas lagi. "Terserah kau saja!"

Kemudian dia melanjutkan tugasnya lagi.

* * *

"Toby! Toby! Tobias! Tobias!" panggil Jioru dari meja yang agak jauh dari meja Tobias.

Tobias pun menghela nafas lagi dan menengok ke arah Jioru. "Kenapa?"

"Pinjem gunting kuku sama penggaris dong!" pinta Jioru sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Tobias menghela nafas lagi dan mengambil kedua benda tersebut dari kotak pensilnya, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Jioru. Dia melanjutkan tugasnya lagi dan berharap kalau itu adalah gangguan terakhir baginya. Tapi...

"Tobias~"

Tobias pun menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang membenciku hari ini..."

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Khilaf**_

"Yooossh! Pokoknya cuma beli satu figma dan langsung pulang!" seru Yorei di sebuah Toys dan Games Fair. "Pokoknya cuma satu! Cuma satu! Cuma satu!"

* * *

Tapi...

"Terima kasih kunjungannya!"

"Hmmm hmm hm~"

Ternyata dia malah membeli banyak figma.

'Begoooo!' batin Yorei yang langsung pundung seketika. 'Oberia pasti akan membunuhku!'

* * *

 _ **5.**_ _ **Tebak-Tebakan**_

"Bro, gue ada tebak-tebakan nih." ujar Roland suatu hari.

"Tebak-tebakan apa?" tanya Varkano.

"Woy, tunggu! Gue mau ikutan!" seru Cordarius dari kejauhan dan segera menghampiri mereka. "Haaah, nyampe juga! Tapi..."

"Lu cepet banget ya! Larinya bisa sampe sini!" seru Varkano kagum.

"Tapi apa, bro?" tanya Roland bingung.

"Kita di sini ngapain ya?" Cordarius nanya balik.

"Mau nyedot pala lu sampe putus!" balas Varkano emosi.

"Nasib bener punya temen beginian, yang satu goblok yang satu sadis." keluh Roland risih. "Udahlah, gue mau ngasih tebak-tebakan nih."

"Nah iya, apa tebak-tebakannya?" tanya Varkano.

"Tebak-tebakannya pasti gampang, gue kan juara kelas." timpal Cordarius.

"Bagian tubuh apa yang paling berbahaya dari cewek?" Roland memulai tebak-tebakannya.

Varkano berpikir sejenak. "Dari cewek? Bagian tubuh yang mana ya?"

Cordarius tersenyum penuh arti. "Gue tau nih jawabannya, emang gampang pertanyaannya."

"Hah? Lu tau jawabannya?" tanya Roland.

"Wah, hebat! Pantesan aja (ngaku) jadi juara kelas!" seru Varkano kagum.

"Jawabannya adalah..." Cordarius menggantung sesaat. "Bukit kembar yang selalu dibawa cewek, bener nggak jawabannya?"

"Juara kelas apaan yang goblok and mesum begini?" tanya Varkano agak sebal.

"Bertobatlah nak, link jangan lupa disebar!" nasihat Roland.

* * *

Please Stand By.

* * *

"Salah, jawabannya telunjuk cewek." Roland memberitahu jawabannya.

"Lha, kok malah telunjuk?" tanya Varkano bingung.

"Perasaan telunjuk cewek biasa aja deh." timpal Cordarius ikut bingung.

"Coba deh ajak pacar lu ke mall." usul Roland.

"Apa hubungannya sama mall?" tanya Varkano makin bingung.

"Goblok nih anak ngasih pertanyaan, gue nggak ada pacar juga!" umpat Cordarius ngenes.

"Perhatiin telunjuk dia pas lewat di depan toko baju yang mahal, pasti nunjuk baju mahal terus minta lu beliin deh!" (Roland)

"Sikampret! Gue kirain apaan!" (Varkano)

"Bodoh amat, gue nggak pernah pacaran!" (Cordarius)

"Gue bener kan? Apalagi pas dompet lu bolong!" (Roland)

"Serah lu aja dah!" (Varkano)

"Gue mau meratapi nasib sebagai jones, jangan ngomongin pacar sama gue lagi!" (Cordarius)

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Kaila Wildernis

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 7 Januari

Zodiak: Capricorn

Warna rambut/mata: Pirang/kuning

Hero: Hawkeye

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Sepupu Naomi.

-Pacar Daren.

-Teman baik Lira dan Vivi.

-Kurasa segitu dulu. *plak!*

* * *

Ohoho, konyol kan? :v /

Remake? Yeah. Why? Because don't have idea. ^^a

Review! :D


	18. Malam Minggu Feiren

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Feiren** **:** **Birthday Cake**

* * *

Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan, sungguh!

Berawal dari Vivi yang sembarangan membuka surat dari orang tua Feiren yang berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan sebuah kotak berisi makanan kesukaannya.

Seperti burung beo, berita ulang tahun Feiren tersebar dengan cepat ke seluruh asrama oleh Vivi yang (baru Feiren ketahui) sebagai seorang tukang gosip.

Pantesan aja Kaila terkadang malas menceritakan masalahnya pada Vivi dan beralih pada Lira atau Feiren. Sekarang Feiren mengerti dan setuju dengan sikap Kaila terhadap Vivi tersebut.

* * *

Vivi memberikannya sebuah minuman berwarna hijau pekat dalam botol kaca bening. (Mein Gott! Apa barusan dia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak?) Resep keluarganya, katanya.

Dia memberikannya sekotak penuh dan Feiren berani bersumpah botol-botol itu hanya akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah atau membusuk di ujung kamarnya, kalaupun bisa membusuk.

Kaila memberikannya beberapa buku resep. Untuk membantunya belajar memasak, katanya. Buku-buku itu setidaknya bisa membantunya memasak makanan yang belum pernah dicobanya.

Dia bersyukur karena setidaknya Kaila masih lebih normal dari sobatnya (keluhan 'Siapa yang tidak normal?!' dan 'Siapa yang menjadi sobatnya?!' terdengar bersamaan di belakang).

Lira memberinya gaun bekas miliknya dan kebetulan ukurannya pas dengan Feiren.

"Gunakan itu saat kencan dengan Moi-kun!" kata gadis berambut coklat dengan model Chinese Bun itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Dan gaun itu pun nyaris terbakar habis di tempat pembakaran sampah.

"Oh iya, dimana Moiya?"

Ketika Kaila bertanya begitu, Feiren yang dari tadi sibuk memandangi minuman pemberian Vivi dengan jijik pun mendongak untuk mencari sosok yang dimaksud di seluruh ruangan.

Karena tidak melihat dan merasakan keberadaannya, Feiren hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miris. "Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang si-"

"Tolong jangan berpikiran begitu tentangku." ujar seseorang dengan nada datar yang datang dari arah dapur memotong perkataannya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pemuda yang disukainya mengenakan apron (dia tampan sekali baginya), tapi senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Moiya.

Sesuatu yang berada di atas piring, hitam dan tidak berbentuk, serta bergerak.

"Errrr, Moiya..."

"Selamat ulang tahun." katanya dengan nada datar, tapi sorot matanya jelas-jelas berkilat dan senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku mencoba membuat ini untukmu!"

"Ah, err..."

Benda itu bahkan lebih buruk dari minuman milik Vivi, Feiren tidak mengatakannya. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak dipaksakan. "Terima kasih."

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Feiren, wajah bahagia Moiya memudar. "Apa seburuk itu?"

Feiren menelan ludah melihat ekspresi Moiya yang terlihat sedih dan hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Feiren berdiri sambil menyingkirkan semua hadiah dari teman-temannya dan berjalan ke arah Moiya. Wajah pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit terkejut saat Feiren merebut piring dari tangannya dan langsung menghabiskan isinya tanpa sisa.

Wajah Feiren memucat, tapi dia memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Ini enak kok, untuk orang yang pertama kali membuatnya." puji Feiren sambil mengusap pipi Moiya dan mengembalikan piringnya ke tangan pemuda itu. "Nah, aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu! Aku ingin membeli minuman di luar!"

Feiren melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Moiya dan berbalik, kemudian berjalan dengan santai keluar dari kamarnya.

Moiya hanya memandang punggung si gadis yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan senyum lega sampai membuat terkejut orang-orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu, kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk membuat lebih banyak makanan.

Ketiga orang di sana saling memandang dan mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kaila mengejar Moiya ke dapur untuk membantunya memasak sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, sementara Vivi dan Lira pergi mengejar Feiren...

Yang ternyata sudah terkapar di depan pintu kamarnya.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1.**_ _ **Bau Kentut**_

"Eh coy, kok bau?"

"Sialan! Maksud lu gue bau?!"

"Iya, bau! Kentut ya? IIIH, KENTUT!"

"SEMENEKETEK! KENTUT GUE NGGAK BAU, TAU! MUNGKIN CUMA BUNYI, TAPI NGGAK BAU!"

"LINDA KENTUT, LINDA KENTUT! SEMUANYA TUTUP HIDUNG, LINDA KENTUT!" teriak Berna sambil lari-lari keliling kelas.

"FITNAH! ITU FITNAAAAAH!"

Mereka berdua pun langsung kejar-kejaran dengan wajah imbicile.

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Linda memang benar bahwa semua itu hanya fitnah, karena aslinya Berna yang kentut.

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **Main**_

Norin sedang sendirian dengan laptop-nya pada Malam Minggu.

"Ehem." Hyogabi datang dan duduk di atas meja di sebelahnya. "Sendirian aja malming begini?"

"Ehehe, iya. Udah biasa kesepian gini kok." jawab Norin seadanya.

"Hooo..." Hyogabi menggenggam tangan Norin. "Sebenarnya aku juga lagi kesepian sekarang, gimana kalau kita senang-senang berdua di kamarku?"

"Heee?" Norin mulai blushing.

"Tadi aku main di kamar sendirian nggak enak lho. Kayaknya lebih asik kalau berdua deh." Kemudian Hyogabi menggendong Norin. "Ayo~"

Norin berusaha melepaskan diri. "Ki-kita kan sama-sama cowok, masa mau-"

"Lho? Nggak masalah kan?"

* * *

Norin dijatuhkan ke lantai. "Aduh! Tu-tunggu!"

Hyogabi menunjukkan sepasang controler untuk PS. "Nah, mau main game PS4 apa nih? Milihnya yang multiplayer ya."

Norin langsung kebingungan. "Heee? PS4? Kirain ke kamar mau-"

"Hah? Mau apa?" tanya Hyogabi.

Norin menggeleng cepat. "Nggak ada. Yuk main."

* * *

 _ **3.**_ _ **I Love...**_

"Ali-chan, aku suka padaku!" seru Alpha.

"Maaf, hatiku udah ada yang lain, jadi aku tidak bisa menerimamu." tolak Alisa sambil berbalik dan terdapat Maurice di sana. "Karena aku mencintai M..."

TEP!

Rupanya dia malah memegang tangan seorang pria gagah berkulit keunguan dengan sejumlah bekas luka di tubuhnya.

"Moskov."

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Moskov bingung.

"Ebuset, itu siapa coba?" tanya Alpha cengo.

"Demi pedang keramat, kirain mau nembak gue!" komentar Maurice.

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Foto Kenangan**_

Biasanya para pasangan yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan mempunyai satu album foto sendiri yang khusus untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih. Foto saat sedang kencan, saat sedang candle light dinner di restoran, saat pergantian tahun, bahkan sampai foto paparazzi yang memotret sang kekasih yang ketiduran sambil ngiler di dalam mobil.

Semua kenangan terangkum lengkap dan rapi di dalam sebuah album foto yang kadang-kadang diselipkan barang-barang penuh kenangan seperti tiket bioskop atau bungkus permen yang dikulum sebelum first kiss bersejarah.

Berbeda dengan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, tidak ada satu album penuh kenangan di antara kedua orang yang satu ini.

Alasannya sederhana: Thundy benci difoto dan Emy selalu ceroboh menyimpan foto-fotonya sampai banyak yang hilang.

Mereka tak perlu sebuah album foto untuk mengingat kenangan manis.

Karena jika benar-benar dibuat, tak akan cukup satu album untuk menampung semuanya.

* * *

 _ **5.**_ _ **Pisang**_

Salah satu dari sekian banyak kesamaan antara Gita dan Mei Yan adalah mereka suka pisang.

Entah itu jenis pisang raja atau pisang ambon, entah dibuat kolak atau molen, mereka bisa sakau kalau melihat benda kuning dan panjang bernama pisang itu. Bahkan semua anak kelas Rare sepakat kalau kedua cewek ini adalah reinkarnasi monyet yang mati kelaparan.

"Pisang itu kan mirip kelamin pria!"

Sebuah komentar polos dari Runa pun sukses mengakhiri obsesi mereka terhadap pisang.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Kanoshima Feiren

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 19 Juni

Zodiak: Gemini

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat/merah

Hero: Samurai

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik: (Lupakan saja, aku malas memikirkannya. *ditebas.*)

* * *

Yah, apalah apalah... -w-/

Belakangan ini isinya absurd ya? Tau sendiri kan kenapa? Udah, itu aja.

Review! :D


	19. Malam Minggu Naomi

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Naomi** **:** **Terjebak Banjir**

* * *

Naomi sangat benci dengan banjir.

Alasannya karena Naomi pernah harus melewati banjir yang muncul sejak jam sepuluh malam saat berangkat jam lima subuh ke sekolah. Mengingat hukuman jika terlambat jauh lebih mengerikan daripada melihat sekumpulan ikan lele yang berenang di dalam air banjir, dia terpaksa menerobos banjir dengan telanjang kaki dan celana digulung sampai selutut. Alhasil, dia sering nyusruk ke dalam got yang nggak terlihat saking keruhnya air banjir di sana dan sukses membuatnya kerendam air setengah sisi miring badannya.

Tapi ketika sudah sampai sekolah dengan tubuh basah kuyup, dia malah disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari Luthfi. "Kok kamu datengnya pagi banget? Bukannya ini hari Minggu ya?"

Sejak saat itulah Naomi tidak bernafsu melihat genangan air lagi.

* * *

Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang paling dibenci Naomi: terjebak banjir bersama empat orang paling nggak waras di seluruh dunia (menurutnya).

* * *

Mari kita simak cerita Naomi saat terzalimi (?) di tengah banjir bersama keempat saudaranya.

Kejadiannya berawal saat dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah seharian di sekolah, saat itu jalanan sedang terkena banjir karena hujan deras yang turun beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati, apalagi kalau terjebak bersama empat orang yang (menurutnya) sangat nggak waras di dalam angkot yang mereka tumpangi saat ini.

Sialnya, hanya satu orang yang (mungkin) paling normal di antara mereka berempat yang notabene adalah sepupunya sendiri, Kaila. Tiga orang lainnya yang sangat menyebalkan (menurut Naomi) adalah dua anak kembar dan seekor harimau betina.

"Kok angkotnya nggak maju-maju sih?!" tanya Kaila agak emosi.

"Iya, kok nggak maju ya?" timpal Loren.

"Sabarlah kalian berdua! Ini kan gara-gara banjir!" nasihat Numato datar sambil memijat kening.

"Aku mau pipis!" kata Narsha yang paling nggak nyambung di antara mereka berempat.

Sementara Naomi hanya bisa diam saja menanggapi keempat makhluk itu di dalam angkot. Mereka berempat duduk di bangku belakang, sementara Naomi sendiri duduk di samping bangku supir untuk menghindari teriakan nggak karuan mereka.

Gadis itu merasa kalau terjebak banjir bersama keempat makhluk nggak jelas itu membuat harinya menjadi sangat buruk.

"Nao-nee, aku mau pipis!" rengek Narsha semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nanti aja, Narsha!" balas Naomi sambil nengok ke belakang.

"Tapi aku kebelet banget!"

Di saat seperti ini, mungkin Naomi bakalan ngomong, "Mendingan kamu pipis aja di luar jendela!". Tapi diurungkan karena takut Numato akan menceramahinya berjam-jam sampai kupingnya budeg jika menyarankan yang nggak-nggak pada kembarannya.

"Nao-nee, aku mau pipis!" rengek Narsha lagi.

"Baiklah, kalian berempat diam!" perintah Naomi menenangkan suasana yang mulai tidak terkendali.

Kalau melihat keadaan jalanan di depan mereka, pasti bakalan tergenang air yang bikin mobil-mobil mandek dan nggak bisa maju. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Naomi adalah mencari jalan untuk bisa cepat pulang, bagaimanapun caranya.

Gadis pirang itu melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati beberapa motor naik ke atas trotoar untuk menghindari banjir. Akibatnya, trotoar pun sesak oleh motor dan mobil-mobil di jalan lambat pun nggak bisa bergerak lagi. Angkot mereka yang berada di jalan cepat pun juga ikutan mandek.

Tiba-tiba Naomi melihat ada halte Busway dan dia pun langsung mendapat ide bagus.

"Oy, kalian berempat! Ayo kita naik Busway!" ajak Naomi kepada keempat makhluk di bangku belakang.

"Apa itu Busway?" tanya Loren heran.

"Itu lho, bus yang warnanya kuning!" jawab Numato.

"Terus?" tanya Kaila yang keliatannya nggak tertarik.

"Pokoknya warna kuning deh!" jelas Numato yang mulai nggak sabaran.

"Warna bus-nya kuning semua?" tanya Narsha nggak nyambung sama sekali.

"KAYAKNYA NGGAK PENTING BANGET MEMBAHAS ITU DEH!" teriak Naomi yang berusaha menghentikan percakapan yang hanya akan menghabiskan nafas mereka.

Keempat orang itu pun langsung terdiam seketika.

"Lebih baik kalian turun dari angkot dan patungan bayar ongkosnya! Kita menyeberang jalanan macet ini, naik jembatan penyeberangan, naik Busway, dan pulang secepatnya dengan selamat sentosa!" perintah Naomi pada keempat makhluk bermental anak TK (?) tersebut.

"OKE, NAO(-NEE)!" koor keempatnya serentak.

"Ih, seru!" celetuk Numato watados.

"Ini serius!" balas Kaila sewot.

Naomi mulai meragukan apakah keempat orang itu bisa berjalan menuju Busway dengan selamat.

"Udahlah kalian! Numato, kau bawa Loren dan Narsha! Kai, kau ikut aku saja!" instruksi Naomi kepada keempatnya sambil turun dari angkot.

* * *

Setelah bayar ongkos ke supir angkot, Naomi dan Kaila pun menyeberangi jalanan yang memang udah mandek banget dan akhirnya sampai di dekat jembatan penyeberangan.

* * *

Tapi ketika sampai di sana, dia tidak melihat Numato dan kedua orang lainnya.

"Kai, mereka kemana?" tanya Naomi panik.

"Lho? Perasaan tadi masih ada di angkot deh!" jawab Kaila bingung.

"ITU MAH GUE JUGA TAU!" balas Naomi emosi.

Akhrinya mereka berdua mencari ketiga makhluk itu di sekitar trotoar.

Naomi khawatir kalau mereka diculik. Tapi dia khawatirnya bukan karena masalah tebusan, tapi karena kasihan sama penculiknya nanti. Nafsu makan mereka kan gede banget.

* * *

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya keduanya berhasil menemukan mereka bertiga dan ternyata ketiganya lagi foto-foto di trotoar.

Reaksi mereka berdua melihat kegilaan ketiga makhluk itu? Kaila hanya bisa facepalm, sementara Naomi langsung mendatangi mereka dengan tampang sangar.

"Ngapain kalian pake acara foto-foto segala sih?!" bentak Naomi sewot.

"Abisnya seru banget foto-foto di sini!" balas Numato watados.

"Bener itu!" bela Loren.

Naomi langsung ber-facepalm ria mendengarnya.

"Udahlah, kembali ke posisi awal! Kita harus siap-siap ke jembatan penyeberangan dan naik Busway dengan selamat!" perintah Naomi yang mulai nggak sabaran mengatasi ketiga bocah tersebut.

"Nao!" panggil Kaila.

"Apa?" tanya Naomi.

"Aku boleh ikutan foto-foto nggak?"

Sepertinya Naomi pengen banget nyari kendaraan untuk menggiles sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Mendingan kita naik Busway dulu, baru foto-foto!" ingat Naomi yang hampir kehabisan kesabaran.

Entah kenapa, dia teringat sebuah film dimana para prajurit di film itu harus mengarungi arena perang agar bisa mencapai tujuannya dengan Naomi dan keempat makhluk itu sebagai prajurit di film itu. Tapi bedanya, gadis pirang itu merasa kalau keempat saudaranya bertingkah seperti sekumpulan siswa playgroup kebanyakan minum susu kuda liar (?).

* * *

Kelima anak itu pun menaiki jembatan penyeberangan. Narsha dan Loren sudah menjerit kagum karena baru pertama kali naik jembatan penyeberangan dan Naomi pun berusaha sekuat tenaga mengalihkan nafsu keempat saudaranya untuk tidak foto-foto di jembatan penyeberangan.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan halte Busway, Naomi sudah bersiap sujud syukur sambil berteriak, "Ya Tuhan! Aku sudah berhasil menjalankan cobaan berat ini!"

Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain! Ketika mereka berlima sudah sampai, pintu Busway pun langsung tertutup di depan mata mereka semua.

Numato, Loren, Narsha, dan Kaila langsung kecewa melihatnya, tapi Naomi jauh lebih kecewa lagi. Perjuangan berat mereka ternyata menghasilkan hal yang sia-sia.

"Maaf, Mbak! Busway-nya mau ditutup buat dilewati mobil pribadi! Habisnya macet banget!" kata salah satu petugas Busway.

"Yah, gimana dong?" tanya Loren.

"Mendingan kita balik aja deh!" jawab Naomi.

"Aku mau pipis!" rengek Narsha.

"AKU LAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" teriak Numato.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Naomi stress. "Mendingan kita cari toilet sama tempat makan aja deh!"

Rencana pun berubah dari **'pulang dengan cepat dan selamat'** menjadi **'memenuhi kebutuhan makan dan pipis'**.

* * *

Setelah menyeberangi jembatan penyeberangan, mereka berlima pun berdiri di depan sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Makan dimana enaknya?" tanya Kaila.

"Di seberang aja!" jawab Naomi sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah makan di seberang jalan.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Loren dan Narsha bersamaan.

"Di sono aja yuk!" ajak Numato sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Nggak! Yang penting kita makan di seberang, siapa tau aja lebih murah!" balas Naomi yang lagi pelit soal urusan duit.

"TAPI KAMI MAU MAKAN DI SONO!" teriak keempatnya berkomplot melawan Naomi.

Karena kalah suara, akhirnya Naomi terpaksa mengalah dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

Tapi ketika sampai di sana, ternyata rumah makan itu tutup.

"KOK TUTUP SIH?!" jerit Naomi setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya, kenapa tutup?" timpal Loren.

"Kenapa bisa tutup ya?" tanya Numato.

"GUE JUGA NGGAK TAU!" pekik Naomi emosi.

"Jadi kita mesti makan dimana nih?!" tanya Kaila panik.

"Nao-nee! Nggak ada toilet nih!" rengek Narsha yang sejak awal sangat nggak nyambung.

Naomi merasa kalau urat otaknya hampir mau putus, dia stress berat menangani keempat makhluk nggak jelas tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun mencari informasi dari beberapa orang yang mereka temui untuk mencaritahu rumah makan yang buka hari ini. Walaupun mereka belum tau apakah mahal atau tidak, yang penting mereka kenyang dan Narsha nggak kebelet pipis lagi. Itu yang ada di pikiran Naomi.

Kelima anak itu sampai di sebuah restoran yang mereka ketahui dari salah satu pejalan kaki yang mereka temui.

"Berapa orang?" tanya seorang pelayan restoran yang menyambut mereka dari depan pintu.

"Segini aja dah!" jawab Naomi yang malas menghitung jumlah orang sambil menunjuk keempat saudaranya.

Pelayan pun menunjukkan sebuah meja dan mereka semua langsung duduk (kecuali Narsha yang langsung ngacir nyari toilet terdekat). Numato memperhatikan pemandangan dari jendela di dekat meja mereka dan langsung cengo mendapati genangan air di jalanan.

Pantesan aja mobil-mobil di belakang jalanan itu nggak bisa maju!

Seorang pelayan memberikan daftar menu kepada Naomi dan ketika dia melihatnya, ternyata harganya mahal semua.

"Baiklah..." Naomi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Kai, kau punya uang berapa?"

"Seratus ribu."

"Loren?"

"Adanya dua puluh ribu doang "

"Narsha?"

"Aku bawa lima puluh ribu, Nao-nee!"

"Numato?"

"Aku nggak bawa duit, dompetku ketinggalan di sekolah!"

"Berarti kamu nggak makan ya? Aku nggak mau bayarin kamu!"

"Tega banget sih!"

"Bercanda, deng! Aku liatin dompet dulu!"

Naomi pun mengecek dompetnya dan ternyata dia cuma bawa uang sepuluh ribu. "Errr, mendingan Kaila aja yang bayarin gue! Numato nggak boleh makan hari ini!"

"APA?! TAPI AKU LAPER BANGEEEEEEET!" protes Numato.

Naomi pun terpaksa menyerah dan berniat membayar mereka semua dengan debit card. "Oke oke, tapi makanannya harus murah ya!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan yang tadi pun datang. "Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Hainan Chicken Rice!" celetuk Loren.

"LOREN, YANG MURAH!" bentak Naomi. "Errr, kayaknya baru ketauan minumnya deh! Air putih lima biji ya!"

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, makanan mereka pun datang dan kelima anak itu langsung makan. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja sampai...

"Ugh! Nggak enak!" kata Narsha.

"Iya nih!" timpal Loren.

"Kenapa kita nggak makan di seberang aja ya?" tanya Kaila sambil menunjuk rumah makan di seberang jalan.

Naomi pun langsung ingin mencari garpu terdekat untuk menusuk hidung sepupu pirangnya tersebut.

"Tadi katanya nggak mau makan di seberang dan pengen makan di sini, tapi kenapa sekarang mau makan di sana?!" bentak Naomi yang merasa otaknya udah mau putus.

"Tadinya memang nggak mau!" kata Numato.

"Iya!" sambung Loren.

"Tapi sekarang jadi mau deh!" sahut Narsha yang tumben nyambung.

"KENAPA SEKARANG JADI MAU?!" pekik Naomi emosi.

"Abisnya nggak enak sih! Kayaknya enakan di seberang deh!" balas Kaila.

Naomi pun langsung terdiam dan suasana di sana mulai mencekam.

"Kok diem sih?" tanya Numato.

"DIEM AJA LU SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naomi yang otaknya langsung meledak seketika.

* * *

Akhirnya kelima anak itu sudah berada di dalam rumah makan di seberang jalan.

Orangtua Naomi sempat menelepon mereka dan sedang dalam misi menyelamatkan anak dan keponakan mereka. Menurut penjelasan ibunya di dalam telepon Naomi, kemacetan di jalanan itu parah banget sampai orang-orang di dalam mobil turun dari mobil mereka dan duduk di jalanan.

Untuk mengisi waktu agar tidak terganggu oleh keempat saudaranya, Naomi menelepon Daniel untuk diajak curhat soal hari buruk yang dialaminya barusan. Dia pun menceritakan hal buruk yang terjadi padanya kepada pemuda yang diteleponnya tersebut.

"Gimana? Banjir hari ini membawa hikmah ya?" tanya Daniel di dalam telpon.

"Hikmah dari Kanada?! Lu kate dizalimi empat bocah nggak sehat itu hikmah?!" bentak Naomi nggak nyelow.

Di depan Naomi, terlihat Loren dan Kaila yang sibuk rebutan ayam goreng dan Numato berusaha melerai mereka. Narsha? Sepertinya dia mulai kebelet pipis lagi.

"Hey ayolah, Nao-chan!" balas Daniel yang sedikit ketakutan mendengar bentakan barusan. "Bukannya belakangan ini kau sibuk dan jarang bersama mereka?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Naomi nanya balik dengan bingung.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur dengan hal itu, setidaknya kau punya lebih banyak waktu dengan mereka. So, I think that's not a bad day if I'm you." jelas Daniel bijak.

Dia terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Narsha memasang tampang 'mau pipis' miliknya, sementara Loren dan Kaila sibuk mengejar Numato yang membawa kabur ayam goreng yang menjadi sengketa mereka.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar juga!" balas Naomi pasrah.

Setelah itu Naomi menyadari satu hal: walaupun terjebak bersama Kaila, Loren, Numato, dan Narsha sangat buruk baginya...

Tapi tanpa keempat makhluk pembawa mimpi buruk itu, mungkin harinya akan lebih buruk lagi.

* * *

 **Special Omake:** **English Class with Lance**

 _ **1.**_ _ **Cicak**_

"YANG BERISIK CICAK!" seru Lance dari meja guru.

Seluruh anak kelas Special pun terdiam seketika.

"Cicak ngomong cicak!" celetuk Vroyen santai.

"Heh, apa maksud kamu? Kamu bilang saya cicak, hah?! DASAR CICAK!" teriak Lance.

(Please Stand By!)

"Arta, sini!" panggil Lance.

"Bukan Arta, sensei! TOKEK!" kata orang yang sama, Vroyen.

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **Close Our Book, Please?**_

"Jadi, kamu disuruh apa di kertas itu?" tanya Lance.

Sekarang anak-anak kelas Rare sedang bermain raja sekali.

Permainannya seperti ini: kita menulis perintah, dan yang dapet harus nurutin apa yang tertulis di situ.

Sialnya, kali ini yang kena adalah Ikyo.

"Hah?! Masa saya disuruh 'Don't go to school without your bag'?" pekik Ikyo kaget.

"Ganti! Orang apaan tuh yang nulis?!" sahut Lance jengkel.

"Hah?! 'Close your book'?!" tanya Ikyo shock.

Lance berpikir sebentar. "Hmm... Kalau begitu, daripada bukumu, tutup saja buku semua anak di kelas ini!"

"Woy, woy! Bukain semua buku kalian, woy!" seru Vion senang.

Brahman dengan senang hati melakukan perbuatan nista tersebut.

Ikyo terlihat emosi, dia dengan kesal tingkat dewa menutup buku cetak Bahasa Inggris teman-temannya sampai hampir rusak. Bahkan Alpha sambil ngomong, "Rusakin aja, Kyo! Capek gue ngerjain soal di dalamnya!"

"Eh, masih ada yang kebuka tuh!" celetuk Vion santai.

Kayaknya Ikyo udah nggak perduli lagi tuh! Biarin aja!

* * *

 _ **3.**_ _ **Laugh**_

"Sensei kejam! Masa melarang kita ketawa? Ketawa itu kan sehat!" protes Perina saat Lance melarang mereka tertawa.

"Tertawa macam kalian itu bukan sehat, tapi GILA!" balas Lance.

"Tapi sensei, tawa itu adalah kegiatan dan kesenangan tersendiri buat kami!" celetuk Ana santai.

Lance menatap tajam ke arah Ana, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa.

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Silent Class**_

Lho? Ada apa dengan kelas Melee? Tumben nggak rame! Biasanya kalau mereka rame, pasar langsung kalah rame sama kelas ini! Ada apa gerangan?

"Mm! Mm!"

"Hmmmmmmmm!"

"Zzzzz! Grroooookkkk!"

Baiklah, sepertinya yang terakhir itu nggak pernah terjadi!

Oh, ternyata mereka semua lagi 'dibisukan' toh.

Mereka nggak boleh ngomong kalau nggak mau ada 'ijo-ijo melayang' alias duit seribu dibayar.

Alhasil, mereka sedang melakukan teater pantonim massal di kelas.

* * *

Wah, Gortem keluar kelas? Mau ngapain dia?

Setelah pintu kelas Melee tertutup...

"HUUUWAAAAAAAA!"

Halah, ternyata dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan toh. Berteriak di luar, padahal yang di dalam lagi diem. Kena denda kamu!

Hyaaah, Murdock! Jangan keselek kalau lagi minum!

* * *

Lance menulis sesuatu di papan tulis karena semuanya tidak boleh berbicara.

'Susah ngajarin orang rame yang berisik!' tulis Lance di papan tulis.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Karena nggak boleh ngomong, para anak kelas Melee hanya tepuk tangan.

'Tapi lebih susah ngajarin orang bisu!' tulis Lance lagi.

Sabar ya, aku ngerti perasaanmu kok!

* * *

Bicara soal menghitung angka, itu masih lebih normal jika dibandingkan dengan yang satu ini.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"YEEEYYYYY!"

Akhirnya para anak kelas Melee bisa berteriak, berbicara, dan tertawa sepuasnya setelah 'dibisukan' untuk sementara.

* * *

 _ **5.**_ _ **Man**_

"YANG MERASA LAKI-LAKI ANGKAT TANGAN!" perintah Lance.

Para anak cowok kelas Magic pun mengangkat tangannya, tapi...

"Sensei bukan laki-laki ya? Kok nggak angkat tangan?" tanya Voy watados.

Oh oh, ada aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh Lance.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Naomi Wildernis

Umur: 16

Tanggal lahir: 11 Maret

Zodiak: Pisces

Warna rambut/mata: Pirang/ungu

Hero: Saladin

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Sepupu Kaila.

-Belum punya pacar.

-Sisanya pikirkan sendiri. *plak!*

* * *

Yah, ini juga absurd. -w-a

Review! :D


	20. Malam Minggu Yorei

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku juga pusing sih...**

 **Feiren: "Jepang asli."**

 **Tobias: "Jangan tanya aku..." =w=**

 **Vivi: "Rahasia~"**

 **Naomi: "Itu Loren, soalnya dia 'Wild Tiger'."**

 **Lance: "Kau tidak perlu tau."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Yorei** **:** **Boredom and War**

* * *

Bosan.

Itulah yang dirasakan murid-murid kelas Special karena mereka sedang belajar sendiri di kelas.

Iya, sendiri, nggak ada guru.

Terus, kenapa mereka bosan? Bukannya mereka biasanya senang kalau nggak ada guru?

Para guru sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak. Tapi walaupun para guru rapat, bukan berarti mereka bisa pulang.

Yap, mereka harus menetap di sekolah dan belajar sampai jam sekolah habis. Bahkan, mereka sampai nggak dikasih jam bebas.

Kejamnya, ck ck ck...

* * *

Semua orang merasa sangat bosan, tak terkecuali Yorei.

"Hoaaam... Masa gue bosan? Nggak awesome..." ujar anak itu sambil menguap lebar.

Sepertinya dia udah terkontaminasi 'seseorang' karena keseringan main bersamanya.

Bayangin aja! Mereka sering main layangan bareng di lapangan depan asrama. Udah gitu nyeker pula.

Oke, back to the topic!

Yorei merogoh kantong celananya dan berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Ya ampun, lu kate kantong ajaib?

Ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu di dasar kantongnya. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman. Siapa tau dia beneran nemu makanan.

Aku udah puluhan (atau ratusan) kali mengingatkan kalau kantong sekecil itu nggak mungkin memuat makanan, apalagi kalau yang empunya kantong adalah Yorei yang biasa makan sesuatu yang berukuran jumbo.

Tapi yang ditemukannya bukanlah seperti yang diharapkannya, melainkan sebuah karet dan robekan surat cintanya untuk sang kekasih tercinta yang ditemukannya di tong sampah.

Nggak tau kenapa bisa nyampe di situ.

Senyumannya menghilang dan dia pun mencoba merogoh kantongnya lagi, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Wajahnya yang tadi ceria langsung berubah jadi sedih. Dia kecewa berat karena impiannya untuk makan masakan ukuran jumbo hilang sudah.

Kenapa mimpimu cetek sekali, wahai Yorei Avelon?

Dia pun berniat pundung di pojokan ketika tiba-tiba ada bohlam lampu yang muncul di kepalanya bertanda dapat ide.

Dia akan membuat kelasnya jadi lebih hidup dan nggak sepi kayak kuburan. Takutnya tiba-tiba Kuburan Band mendobrak pintu dan masuk ke kelas sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Lupa Lupa Ingat' dan bakalan ada mega konser Kuburan Band di kelas Special.

Yorei melipat-lipat kertas yang ditemukannya dan mengikat kedua ujung karet di jempol dan telunjuk tangannya. (Ya iyalah! Masa di jempol dan telunjuk kaki?)

Dia pun menjepit karet itu dengan kertas yang sudah dilipat dan menarik kertas itu, kemudian melepaskannya dan...

CTAAS!

"Aduh!"

Kertas itu terlontar dengan sempurna ke kepala salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Siapa yang tadi lemparin gue?!"

Raungannya (?) barusan sukses membuat seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arahnya, sementara Yorei langsung senyum gaje karena rencananya berhasil.

"Gue yang lempar ke lu, Vroyen!" balas Yorei yang nggak peduli dengan bahaya yang mengancam.

"Kenapa? Nggak suka?" tambahnya mengompori Vroyen yang semakin naik darah.

"Iya! Gue nggak suka!" teriak Vroyen sambil merobek buku catatannya dan melemparkannya dengan karet yang entah dapat dari mana.

Tapi sayangnya, bidikannya kurang tepat dan amunisinya malah meleset mengenai Saphire.

"Aduh!" Si rambut 'durian' men-death glare Vroyen.

"Sialan lu!" bentak Saphire sambil menembakkan amunisi yang juga nggak diketahui asal-usulnya.

Alhasil, kelas yang tadinya sepi kayak kuburan itu pun langsung berubah jadi rusuh dan nggak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba anak kelas lain juga ikutan perang jepret-jepretan mendadak itu dan menambah kerusuhan.

Kelas itu pun rusuh karena kehebohan para murid yang nggak tau aturan, bahkan sampai ada yang naik kursi, naik meja, dan juga naik genteng (?).

* * *

Tapi belum lama berselang, tiba-tiba rapat guru udah selesai.

Gila! Masa suara ribut kayak gitu nggak kedengeran?

Para guru yang mendengar suara ribut pun langsung terjun ke TKP dimana medan perang jepret-jepretan itu masih terus berlangsung.

Tanpa diduga, salah satu amunisi yang 'entah dari siapa' mengenai kepala guru yang notabene paling galak, Lukas.

"BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat para murid terdiam seakan waktu tiba-tiba berhenti, bahkan ada yang berhenti di udara dalam posisi lompat (!) sangking kagetnya.

Lukas sang empunya suara terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan mata yang melotot dan urat marah yang kelihatan jelas.

"KALIAN INI APA-APAAN SIH?! DISURUH BELAJAR KOK MALAH RIBUT?!" teriak Lukas yang sukses membuat semua murid yang berada di situ menciut. "SIAPA YANG MULAI?!"

Semua anak langsung menunjuk ke arah Yorei yang tersenyum watados.

"Eh? A-aku?" tanya Yorei (pura-pura) gagap.

Lukas yang marah besar langsung menjewer Yorei. "DASAR MURID GENDHENG! SINI IKUT SAYA!"

"Ke-kemana?" tanya Yorei ketakutan.

"KE RUANG PENYIKSAAN!" balasnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Murid-murid lainnya langsung bergidik ngeri, apalagi saat mendengar teriakan Yorei yang menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, para murid mengecamkan sesuatu di hati mereka: 'Jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan Lukas-sensei.'

* * *

 **Special Omake:** **(Ab)Normal Moment in English Lesson**

 **1** **.** **Jangan Berpikiran Negatif**

Di siang hari yang panas, Lance sang guru English di Heroes Gakuen sedang mengajarkan '12 Tenses' pada kelas Ranged.

"So, we use Past Perfect Continuous to express an action with a certain time duration that has been completed at a given point time in the past." jelas Lance tanpa ekpresi.

Sayangnya, hanya beberapa anak yang memperhatikan Lance. Sisanya? Main-main.

"Example, Larry has been screaming to his brother."

* * *

Tiba-tiba...

BRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM! NGUUUUOOOOOOOOONGGGGG! TIIIIIINNNN! TIIIIIIIN! TIIIIIIIIIN!

Sebuah motor baru saja melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai membuat klakson sebuah mobil berbunyi.

* * *

Seisi kelas pun langsung cengo mendengarnya.

"Ehem, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Mungkin orang itu lupa dimana remnya, jadi yang dia injak itu gas." ujar Lance santai.

"Pffftt!" Kemudian mereka semua langsung ngakak di tempat. "WKWKWKWKWKWWKWKWKWKWKWK!"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

BRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM! NGUUUUOOOOOOOOONNNGGGG! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG! TIIIIIINNNN! TIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! TIIIIIIIIINNNNN!

* * *

"Orang itu lupa dimana klaksonnya, jadi yang dia injak gas lagi."

* * *

 **2** **.** **Fakir Miskin dan Anak-Anak Terlantar**

Kelas Melee sedang belajar Bahasa Inggris dengan guru kesayangan mereka, Lance.

Tebak mereka belajar apa? Belajar dari LKS!

"Who doesn't brought the LKS?" tanya Lance dingin.

Banyak murid yang mengangkat tangan mereka dan murid yang selalu menjadi langganan adalah para cowok.

"Mister, could we borrow the LKS from other class?" tanya Norin.

Lance pun langsung facepalm. "Go ahead!"

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian, ruang kelas Melee langsung hening karena biang kerusuhan di kelas itu sibuk mencari pinjaman LKS. Lance pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Nah anak-anak, itulah contoh 'Fakir miskin dan anak-anak terlantar dipelihara oleh negara'." komentar Lance santai.

"Hah?" Para murid kelas Melee yang tersisa langsung heran.

"Ada kan pasalnya, Pasal 34 ayat 1: 'Fakir miskin dan anak-anak terlantar dipelihara oleh negara'. Salah satunya mereka!" Lance menunjuk ke arah para murid yang kalang kabut mencari pinjeman LKS. "LKS aja nggak modal, karena itu wajib dipelihara negara!"

Gelak tawa pun terdengar di kelas Melee.

* * *

 **3** **.** **You-Must-Study Hard-Stupid**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Lance sedang mengoceh tentang kalimat perintah dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"Nah, contohnya seperti ini!"

Dia berdiri di depan meja Teiron dan menatapnya dengan tajam sampai yang bersangkutan agak merinding.

"You must study hard, stupid!"

Seluruh murid kelas Rare pun langsung tertawa.

"Saya tidak memberikan contoh pada kalian untuk berbuat seperti itu, kalau untuk melucu boleh saja." ujar Lance.

"Tapi kalau nanti ada yang bertanya 'Siapa yang ngajarin kamu?', bilang saya yang ngajarin, peluru Gunblade ini melayang ke kepala kalian!" Lance mengeluarkan Gunblade-nya dan pura-pura marah.

Seluruh murid pun langsung shock dan trauma berat.

* * *

 **4** **.** **A or D?**

Kelas Premium sedang membahas soal Bahasa Inggris bersama Lance.

Mereka sampai ke pertanyaan yang jawabannya membingungkan, bahkan Lance sampai menghela nafas karena jawaban setiap murid berbeda. Ada yang A, ada juga yang D.

"A or D?" tanya Lance sambil memegang kertas soal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jawab sebagian murid.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" teriak murid lainnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Jawabnya sekali aja!" lerai Lance. "A or D?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Lance pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk di meja guru sambil menonton perdebatan yang kayaknya nggak bakalan selesai di kelas itu.

* * *

 **5** **.** **Beach & B** **1** **tch**

Kelas Magic sedang membahas soal Bahasa Inggris bersama guru Bahasa Inggris yang dimiliki Heroes Gakuen, Lance Stoppersky.

Voy sedang membacakan soal yang memiliki teks berjudul 'Kerrie Beach'.

"Kerrie Beach is located at Bermesiah Island." Voy membacanya tanpa ekspresi.

Vira membisikkan sesuatu pada Nova yang duduk di belakangnya. "B1tch."

Nova tertawa kecil. "Bener, B1tch."

"B1tch." Kali ini giliran Emy yang berbisik.

PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!

Tiga spidol papan tulis pun mendarat tepat di dahi ketiga murid barusan.

Seisi kelas Magic langsung melirik ke arah sang pelempar spidol yang ternyata adalah Lance.

"Perhatikan pelajaran!" tegur Lance tegas.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Yorei Avelon

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 29 Desember

Zodiak: Capricorn

Warna rambut/mata: Ungu tua/violet

Hero: Magic Swordman

Kelas: Special

Fakta unik:

-Salah satu sepupu Adelia.

-Adik kandung Oberia.

-Udah, capek jelasin yang lain. *plak!*

* * *

Maaf kalau hasilnya kayak gini, capek soalnya. -w-a

Review! :D


	21. Malam Minggu Siska

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, ada deh...**

 **Lance: "Sejujurnya, Kerrie Beach itu nama Dungeon di game Grand Chase."**

 **Thanks for Review. :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Siska** **:** **Phobic Problem**

* * *

"Oy Siska, cepetan! Kita harus siap-siap nih!"

"Sebentar! Gue lagi pake baju nih!"

"Lu mah pake baju sepuluh abad baru kelar!"

"Baju gue kan dobel, tau! Jadi nggak bisa buru-buru pakenya!"

"Dasar sok cakep!"

Rosa membanting pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang sedang asyik pake baju.

Gadis itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengenakan pakaian karena hanya pake gaun dan sepatu, tapi berbeda dengan Siska yang pakaiannya paling ribet di antara yang lainnya.

"Aih, parfum gue mana? Perasaan kemaren masih ada deh." gumam Siska bingung.

Dia lupa kalau kemarin parfumnya dipake salah satu saudara perempuannya, itu pun juga asal ambil tanpa permisi.

'Pinjam punya Nova aja deh!' batin Siska sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Dia mengintip sedikit dari luar kamar Nova. "Nova!"

Nova yang sedang anteng menjahit sesuatu tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Wah, kebetulan! Mau minjem-"

"Lu ya! Kalau mau masuk ketok pintu dulu kek!" potong Nova sinis.

"E-eh? Memangnya kenapa? Pintunya kan terbuka, gimana bisa diketok?" balas Siska dengan tampang skeptis.

"Nih, liat!" bentak Nova sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang tertusuk jarum.

Siska pun langsung shock dan langsung ketawa nista. "Astaganaga! Ahahah-"

Belum sempat tertawa puas, kedua tangan Nova sudah melilit leher Siska. Aura kegelapan tersirat jelas dari tubuhnya.

"S-sorry..." lirih Siska yang nyaris sekarat.

Nova kalau udah marah seremnya mengalahkan polisi yang biasa menilang pelanggaran di tengah jalan. Tapi lebih serem lagi kalau ada razia satpol pp, bisa-bisa langsung terbang kocar-kacir kayak kecoak.

Dia pun melepaskan Siska dan menghela nafas. "Kamu mau minjem apa?"

"Pa-parfum." jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Nih!" Nova memberikan sebotol parfum berukuran besar yang dimilikinya kepada Siska.

"E-eh, ini mah kegedean!" protes Siska.

"Biasanya lu sering pake parfum yang ukuran botolnya gede." balas Nova datar.

"Tapi nggak segede ini juga keles!" komentar gadis itu sweatdrop selagi mengambil parfum tersebut.

Tiba-tiba mata Siska mendeteksi sesosok makhluk yang berukuran cukup besar di dekat kaki Nova, gadis itu langsung jantungan dan jeritan ala cabe-cabean pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

PRAAAAANG!

Dia pun tak sengaja menjatuhkan parfum yang dipegangnya.

"SISKA! TEGA BANGET LU! PARFUM MAHAL INI!" bentak Nova sambil memunggut pecahan botol parfum tersebut.

Sementara itu, Siska sibuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata (dan mengambil sebuah sapu) untuk memusnahkan makhluk itu. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan makhluk tersebut.

"M-mana? Hilang?" tanya Siska sambil celingak-celinguk mencari si makhluk dan udah bersiap menggetoknya kapan aja.

"Nyari apaan sih?!" dengus Nova kesal.

"Serangga!" balas gadis itu singkat.

"Ish, begituan doang! Parfum gue gimana?!" protes Nova yang masih nggak terima parfumnya pecah karena dibuang barusan.

Siska melihat sang makhluk sedang anteng nemplok di meja kerja Nova dan tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu langsung geplok sana-sini dengan sapu super-nya. Sayangnya, pukulannya nggak kena-kena, padahal tuh makhluk udah ngacir entah kemana.

"Heh, pelan-pelan!" tukas Nova yang nggak mau ruangannya jadi kayak kapal pecah.

Nova memang paling nggak suka kamarnya diberantakin, makanya itu dia agak mager kalau harus bersihin kekacauan yang dibuat oleh salah satu penghuni asrama di kamarnya dan yang biasanya menjadi langganan penghancur kamarnya ini adalah kedua teman sarapnya yang hobi berantem setiap hari.

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu, Siska dengan sigap mencari makhluk itu lagi. Pokoknya kalau belum ketauan mati, nggak bakalan tenang hatinya. HARUS MATI!

Dia menemukan sang serangga tengah hinggap di kasur Nova, lebih tepatnya di atas kain yang dijahitnya barusan. Sepertinya dia pengen belajar menjahit juga! Biar greget aja kali, ya?

Ih, tapi dia juga nggak bakalan bisa dicintai Siska karena sang senpai benci ngeliat spesiesnya. Kan kasihan kouhai yang satu ini!

Sepertinya si serangga ini pengen banget dinutis senpai, tapi taruhannya nyawa. Tapi yang namanya cinta takkan terhalang oleh Valkyrie Tank.

Lho, kok Valkyrie Tank?

PLOK! PRANG! PLOK! BRAK!

Harapan terburuk Nova pun telah terkabul. Kamarnya sekarang udah kayak kapal pecah yang baru saja dimakan Godzilla. Meja kerjanya hancur lebur dan berserakan di mana-mana, bahkan kasurnya sudah tewas terbelah tiga.

Siska sadis banget ya! Bener-bener nggak pandang bulu!

Gadis itu terengah-engah. Dia yang biasanya ceria ternyata bisa menjadi preman pasar seperti itu!

Nova pun terbelenggu dan hatinya mendidih bak mie instan yang sedang direbus. Bocah nista itu telah membuatnya gerah. Pusing pala Nova! Sebentar lagi kepulan asap pasti keluar dari kepalanya ditambah dengan suara 'ssssssh' dan orang-orang pun akan bertanya 'Itu Nova atau lelehan permen ya?'

Siska pun menyadari tak ada pukulannya yang mengenai si serangga, dia melihat makhluk itu sedang melejit keluar ruangan dan gadis itu pun langsung membuntutinya.

Nova masih terbata karena sedang dalam masa 'anger is processing'. Tapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan menggelora darinya.

"SISKA! SINI LU!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Siska masih terus mengejar makhluk itu. Dia sebenarnya nggak kuat mau getokin karena mendekatinya aja udah bikin merinding disko. Seharusnya tadi dia nggak usah tau kalau ada serangga, tapi serba salah juga kalau nanti di-jumpscare sama makhluk itu. Kan suwe banget tuh!

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, dia telah sampai di ruang tengah asrama. Ayata yang kebetulan berada di sana heran melihat temannya yang satu ini mondar-mandir gaje sambil bawa-bawa sapu. "Siska, lu ngapain sih?"

"Ada serangga!" pekik Siska sambil getok sana-sini.

"Gue kira tikus toh! Cuma serangga doang mah biarin aja!"

"Nggak bisa gitu! Geli tau! Hiiii!"

Siska tak bisa membayangkan gimana jadinya kalau bersentuhan dengan makhluk mengerikan itu, bisa-bisa dia bakalan goyang itik lima hari lima malam.

Serangga itu sekarang nemplok di benda kesayangan Siska yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar tau segalanya tentang senpai-nya, entah sudah berapa lama dia stalking senpai-nya ini. Jika dia tidak terbunuh hari ini, mungkin dia akan memberikan hadiah (membawa followers Siska sekampung) ke asrama ini, tapi tentu saja spesies serangga juga. Biar Siska makin cinta.

"Jangan di situ!"

Gimana mau mukul, nanti malah kena benda miliknya dan bisa-bisa malah kebelah tiga lagi kayak almarhum kasur tadi.

Tapi makhluk itu nggak mau pergi juga dan Siska mulai lelah.

"Ayata, mana semprotan pembunuh serangga?" tanya Siska gemetaran.

"Lha? Kemaren kan abis diminum sama burungnya Monika!" jawab Ayata.

Figaro emang burung sakti, lebih sakti dari Gatotkaca dan Superman. Makanannya sehari-hari adalah oli, bensin, obat nyamuk, dan berbagai macam kosmetik. Pantesan aja sering ada kasus pembegalan kosmetik di asrama ini.

Unik ya? Kosmetik aja ada acara begal-begalan segala! Hanya Figaro yang bisa melakukan semuanya!

"Ah, dasar dia itu!"

Tiba-tiba serangga itu melakukan lompat indah dan mendarat tepat di wajah Siska dengan anggunnya.

Jeritan cabe-cabean pun kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini jeritannya membelah langit dan awan-awan pun sampai menangis karenanya. Siska sendiri terhempas ke lantai dengan super lebay.

Sementara si serangga kegirangan karena bisa menyentuh senpai-nya, bahkan melihat gadis itu begitu dekat. Bunga-bunga kebahagiaan telah bersemi di dalam hati makhluk tersebut.

Ayata pun menyanyikan sebait lagu. "Here comes Siska-chan, insectophobian!"

* * *

Tapi tunggu dulu! Masalah Siska dengan Nova belum kelar dan kasus parfumnya juga belum dipecahkan, tapi secara harfiah udah dipecahin sih! Suwe bangetlah nasib gadis yang satu ini!

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1.**_ _ **Eldritch Location**_

"Jadi gue minta bantuan Lance-sensei buat ngelacak nomor ponsel Adelia yang gue dapet dari Rendy, dan lu semua nggak bakalan percaya dimana posisinya." Saphire menggantung sesaat. "Yaitu di perumahan Golden Orb Estate."

"Ooh, daerah perumahan orang kaya itu toh..." timpal Tartagus menyimpulkan.

"Bffft." Teiron menahan tawa. "Golden Orb, Golden Ball. Kalau Bahasa Jepang jadi 'Kintama', kan serem banget kalau jadi 'Testicle Estate'. Ahahahahaha!"

"Lu kira tuh ponsel ditaruh di kolor?" tanya Thundy skeptis.

"Kihihihihihihi..."

"Lha, si Kyo juga ketawa?"

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **Tipe Guru saat Ngadain Ulangan**_

Tipe langsung:

"Kalian sudah paham kan? Nah, sekarang kita ulangan open book ya!" ujar Tino ke murid-murid kelas Magic.

* * *

Tipe besok:

"Segitu saja untuk hari ini, besok kita ulangan." kata Emil pada seluruh murid kelas Melee.

* * *

Tipe dadakan:

"Baik, saya akan adakan ulangan dadakan." Perkataan Lukas barusan sukses membuat para murid kelas Special langsung shock.

* * *

Tipe 'ah sudahlah':

"SAATNYA KITA KUIS!" pekik Mathias heboh. "LUWAK WHITE COFFEE PASSWORD-NYA!"

"Kopi aman nggak bikin kembung!" koor para murid kelas Ranged.

"DUA JUTA RUPIAH!"

* * *

 _ **3.**_ _ **Musim Panas**_

"Gila... Panas banget..." keluh Jioru sambil mengipasi diri. "Kalau ada hujan mah enak nih..."

"Eh, di luar gerimis tuh!" celetuk Yorei yang mengecek kondisi di luar dari jendela.

Jioru pun segera keluar. "Wah, hujan! Asiiiik! Udara jadi adem nih! Enak banget!"

* * *

Tapi setengah jam kemudian...

"Banjir banjir!"

"Oke, gue kangen musim panas lagi..." gumam Jioru yang memakai ban renang.

"Telat..." balas Yorei yang menaiki perahu kecil sambil memancing dengan kail dan ember kecil.

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Jawaban**_

"Woy, Al!" seru Vion yang melihat Alpha main game saat jam pelajaran.

"Nah, Alpha jawab." ujar sang guru.

Yang bersangkutan langsung kaget. "A-apa?!"

"Tuh kan."

* * *

Alpha berkeringat dingin. "A-anu, jawabannya..."

"Nge-game mulu sih." sindir sang guru.

"Di ujung langit."

Dan tiba-tiba muncullah seekor naga yang sukses membuat seisi kelas kaget.

"What the?!"

"Shenlong?!"

* * *

 _ **5.**_ _ **Presentasi**_

"Tug, bagian presentasi lu panjang nih." ujar Petra sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan pada Tugry.

Tugry mengambil buku yang diberikan Petra. "Terus?"

"Bacanya lompat-lompat aja, biar nggak lama."

"Oke."

* * *

Tapi tak taunya, Tugry malah baca presentasi itu sambil loncat-loncat di depan kelas dan sukses membuat sang guru beserta murid-murid lainnya sweatdrop.

"BUKAN GITU!" pekik Petra.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Siska Bartolk

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 29 Desember

Zodiak: Capricorn

Warna rambut/mata: Ungu/merah-hijau

Hero: Demon Thief

Kelas: Special

Fakta unik:

-Salah satu dari tiga Bartolk bersaudari.

-Takut serangga.

-Mungkin itu saja. *plak!*

* * *

Au ah, yang penting lanjut... -w-/

Review! :D


	22. Malam Minggu Daria

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Sepertinya ada beberapa kata yang lupa kuganti sampai menimbulkan salah paham, my bad.**

 **Siska: "Karena aku suka saja."**

 **Nova: "Sebesar botol wine, kalau kau tanya aku."**

 **Figaro: "Apa itu debus?"**

 **Nope, ini beda universe mas. Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Daria** **:** **Epic Holiday**

* * *

"Aku tak habis pikir deh, memangnya apa yang keren dari fidget spinner ya? Menurutku masih lebih keren lemparan Glaive Kaila." celetuk Zufia suatu hari ketika sedang jalan-jalan dengan Cira.

"Itu sih belum apa-apa." balas Cira. "Daria sering memakai shuriken lho, bahkan bisa menangkis tembakan peluru hanya dengan menggunakan sumpit."

"Eh? Masa sih?" tanya Zufia terheran-heran.

Cira mengangguk. "Iya, serius. Aku sendiri tidak tau banyak tentang dia, hanya kakaknya yang tau."

* * *

Sementara di markas...

"Hasyiut!"

Suara bersin tadi mengagetkan Yuko yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop-nya. "Daria, kau sedang flu?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ini hanya bersin tiba-tiba kok." balas Daria santai.

"Kalau kau memang sakit, kau bisa libur dulu." ujar Yuko.

Daria berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang butuh liburan."

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Daria, ceritakan pengalaman liburanmu kemarin dong." pinta Aira.

"Eh? Baiklah..." Daria mengingat-ingat sejenak. "Di hari pertama, aku bergulat dengan seekor beruang karena mencuri ikan yang sudah susah payah kupancing..."

* * *

Flashback menayangkan Daria yang menibani punggung sang beruang sambil menarik kaki belakangnya.

* * *

"Yang jelas, beruang itu baru kulepaskan setelah kakinya patah dan kutendang selangkangannya." lanjut Daria.

"... Kau beruntung tidak dituntut saat itu..." gumam Aira speechless. "Lalu, bagaimana liburanmu di hari kedua?"

Matanya menerawang sesaat. "Di hari kedua, saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, dan bertemu gerombolan geng motor yang ingin merampokku..."

* * *

Flashback menayangkan Daria yang masih berdiri tegap beserta para geng motor yang tergeletak mengenaskan.

"Hanya begitu saja kemampuan kalian? Mengecewakan."

* * *

"Tentu saja aku sisakan satu orang untuk memanggil ambulans." Daria melipat tangan dengan senyum bangga.

Aira kembali speechless. "Jadi berita yang di TV itu... Masa sih?"

* * *

"Memangnya tidak ada hal yang damai dari liburanmu?" tanya Aira. "Yah, walaupun semua hal itu memang keren sih."

"Tentu saja ada." balas Daria. "Setelah pulang, aku bertemu dengan teman lama. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, ternyata dia sudah menikah dengan dua wanita bisex, dan sekarang mereka hidup sebagai pembunuh bayaran berlisensi."

* * *

Flashback menayangkan Daria yang berjabat tangan dengan seorang pria bersama dua orang wanita di samping pria itu.

* * *

"Tadinya aku diajak bergabung dengan tim mereka, tapi kutolak tawaran itu." lanjut Daria.

Aira terdiam sesaat. "Tunggu, dua wanita apa?"

* * *

Daria melanjutkan ceritanya. "Selain itu, aku juga mengunjungi makam orangtua di desa."

"Daria, kenapa kau tetap tinggal di asrama ini?" tanya Aira.

Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Awalnya memang hanya ingin menjagamu, tapi..."

Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut Aira.

"Aku memilih untuk tetap berada di sini, karena hanya di sinilah aku menemukan kedamaian hati sejati."

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 **1** **. Random Encounter**

"Where... Is she?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih.

Alpha yang canggung langsung mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"He-hey, apa ini hanya aku, atau dia itu gabungan dari kami bertiga?" bisiknya pada Lisa.

"Dia punya 'baby face'-nya Teiron, dan juga punya warna rambut 'pak tua' Ikyo..." Alpha memegangi wajahnya. "Dan terakhir, ketampananku..."

"Sepertinya kau senang dengan itu..." komentar Lisa speechless.

* * *

"There you are, Enita! Let's go back home!" seru pemuda itu ketika menemui seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lho, Ceshie. Kau itu sangat tidak sabaran ya?" Enita memegangi wajah pemuda di depannya. "Kenapa kita harus pulang, jika kita bisa melakukannya di sini?"

"Pulang!"

"Cari ruangan!"

Webek webek...

Lisa melirik sinis kakaknya yang tersenyum canggung.

"Ma-maksudku... Cari ruangan di rumahmu!" ralat Alpha tidak membantu sama sekali.

* * *

 **2** **.** **Cara Hemat ala Uvina**

"Uvina, kamu nggak makan? Dari tadi cuma keliling food court doang. Aku udah kenyang nih."

"Aku sedang tidak enak makan, Lucy. Sebentar, aku ditelepon."

* * *

 _ **Pertama, jangan makan di mall.**_

* * *

"Uvina? Besok jam 12 rapat khusus ya, ada konsumsi."

"Iya, Sensei."

"Itu tadi pacarmu ya?" tanya Lucy setengah meledek.

"Bukan."

* * *

 _ **Kedua, jadi asisten g**_ _ **uru**_ _ **.**_

* * *

"Kalau yang barusan SMS, pacarmu bukan?" Lucy melirik ponsel Uvina yang langsung membaca pesan masuk itu.

"Bukan, ini Kak Caile." jawab Uvina.

* * *

 _Uvina, kamu di mana? Mau pulang bareng naik motorku? -Caile-_

* * *

 _ **Ketiga, dekati senior yang baik. Senior yang kaya belum tentu mau nganterin pulang.**_

* * *

 **3** **. Joke Receh**

"Tahu apa yang kalau ditusuk nggak bisa tapi bisa ditiup, warnanya berubah-ubah, punya dua kepala lima kaki, disukai tua dan muda tapi tidak disukai kucing dan monyet?" tanya Tentorus suatu hari.

"Jawabannya adalah... Nggak Tahu!"

Pletak!

"Nggilani kamu!" sembur Idham yang melemparkan sepatu ke kepala Tentorus.

* * *

 **4** **. Kursi**

Mbak-mbak cantik itu menyetop angkot yang Duner naiki malam itu. Awalnya ekspresinya biasa saja, tapi dia segera menelan ludah ketika mendapati isi angkot yang nyaris penuh. Isinya pun cuma para lelaki.

Dia pun dengan enggan duduk di samping kanan Duner, tepatnya di belakang supir. Satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa. Sempit memang, tapi apa boleh buat.

Dia mengenakan pakaian rapi dan rok span pendek ala pegawai kantor, dan jelas saja hal itu membuat dia merasa risih karenanya. Betis mulusnya bisa saja menjadi asupan birahi penumpang di sana.

Karena merasa kasihan, Duner pun berinisiatif menenangkan si Mbak yang gelisah. Dia menepuk bahu si Mbak dan berusaha bertingkah wajar.

"Tenang, Mbak." Duner tersenyum ramah. "Saya homo kok."

Tiba-tiba bangku di sebelah kiri Duner terasa lega.

* * *

 **5** **. Tebakan Ambigu**

"Hey! Aku punya tebakan!" seru Yasha suatu hari. "Apa nama kegiatan ini: kita melakukan sesuatu di mulut menggunakan benda yang panjang, masuk keluar, samping kiri dan kanan, lalu diakhiri dengan memuntahkan cairan putih."

Ketiga temannya menjawab bersamaan.

"Menggosok gigi?"

"Gosok gigi!"

"Blow-"

Webek webek...

"Blow apa?" tanya Bianda bingung.

"Blow-sok gigi, hahahaha..." Emy tertawa garing.

"Pasti mau ngomong 'itu'..." komentar Elwa.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Daria Gisaritari

Umur: 18

Tanggal lahir: 19 Juni

Zodiak: Gemini

Warna rambut/mata: Hitam/coklat

Hero: Kage Ninja

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik: (Tidak ada, aku malas memikirkannya. *plak!*)

* * *

Ya ya, gitu deh... -w-/

Review! :D


	23. Malam Minggu Irina

Balas Review! :D

 **Y** **a** **, i** **tu** **y** **ang kumaksud** **... .w.a**

 **Daria: "Maaf, itu rahasia."**

 **Duner: "Tidak."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Irina** **:** **Gentle(wo)man?**

* * *

Irina sedang pergi ke aula dengan tampang loyo disertai pemikiran yang berantakan.

Namun sialnya, ketika Irina memasuki aula, dia mendapati kalau seorang gadis di sana telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih mirip orang England yang sok banget jadi gentleman.

"Bloody git! Si Farel lama banget ngomongnya, berasa kayak seribu tahun aja! AAAAARGH! MENDING GUE AJA, I AM TRULY A GENTLEWOMAN! ASAL NYABLAK LU, FAREL! TURUN AJA LU JADI PEMBICARA DI AULA INI! BLOODY GIT!" demo Loren yang udah kayak campuran England-Hungary.

Nggak kebayang kan kalau Loren yang notabene adalah fujoshi tapi tau-tau isinya malah si Iggy? Nggak AWESOME banget!

"DAMN! LOREN REN REN! INGAT PERKATAANMU YANG NGGAK AWESOME BANGET ITU! MENDING GUE AJA YANG JADI PEMBICARA DI AULA INI!" sembur Ian yang tumben-tumbenan sadar siapa yang ada di dalam diri Loren yang diam-diam dia taksir beberapa bulan yang lalu.

PLAK!

Pipi Ian malah ditampar dengan buku sihir oleh Loren dan meninggalkan jejak berupa bercak warna merah yang luar biasa hebatnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Loren segera mencekik leher Ian dengan kedua tangannya (yang entah kenapa langsung berlipat-lipat tenaganya) sambil memaki-maki dengan nggak AWESOME-nya.

"BLOODY GIT! NGAPAIN LU GANGGUIN GUE YANG GENTLEWOMAN INI?! BERANI BILANG GUE NGGAK GENTLE, GUE CABUT NYAWA LU SEKARANG JUGAAA!"

JEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Irina yang menyaksikan kakaknya dicekik secara LIVE oleh si gadis 'harimau' (yang isinya malah si England) itu langsung tewas seketika. Unosha yang shock plus marah karena nggak dikasih tau kalau Loren yang notabene mantan pacarnya kerasukan si Iggy langsung kabur ke ruang musik untuk memainkan lagu Chopin. Mevy yang shock berat segera menembaki Loren dan Ian.

"He-hei semuanyaaaa!" seru Fareltino yang pasrah melihat keganasan Loren khas Iggy itu.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 **1** **. Makanan Jepang**

"Gila, di pinggir jalan dekat rumah lu banyak yang jual makanan Jepang lho!" seru Tavuwo.

"Masa sih? Perasaan nggak ada deh." balas Alpha bingung.

"Tadi gue nemu onigiri isi ayam dibalut daun pisang."

"Itu mah lemper!"

"Terus ada yakitori dengan bumbu kacang, ayamnya kecil-kecil tapi."

"Itu sate ayam mas!"

"Ada juga tempura kakiage murah cuma dua ribu dapet tiga biji di tukang gorengan." Tavuwo memperlihatkan bakwan.

Alpha hanya speechless. "Lu wibu nggak usah gini-gini amat bisa kan?"

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

"Wiiih, tadi gue nemu sekolah yang wibu banget deh!" seru Tavuwo senang.

"Apaan lagi nih? Jangan bilang entar kayak yang di dekat rumah gue waktu itu." komentar Alpha curiga.

"Tamagoyaki."

"Telur gulung!"

"Dango."

"Cilok!"

"Kushiage."

"Chicken Nugget! Gue tabok juga lu!"

* * *

 **2** **.** **Bajingan atau Homo?**

"Selamat siang!"

"Siang Sensei!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita langsung mulai pelajarannya dan jangan ngomongin soal rambut lagi!" kata Giro.

"Iya deh Sensei, masih ngambek soal kemaren ya?" tanya Beny.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Sensei, abis ke salon ya?" tanya Beny.

Giro kebingungan. "Nggak, emangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya rambutnya panjang banget, mulus pula." jawab Beny watados.

"INI EMANG DARI SONONYA!" pekik Giro sewot.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Sekarang sebagai hukuman, kamu buat sebuah kalimat!" perintah Giro.

"Kalimat? Pake Bahasa Inggris kan?" tanya Beny.

"Nggak, pake bahasa Arab. Ya iyalah!" sembur Giro sebal.

"Woles atuh!" Beny berpikir sejenak, kemudian langsung nyengir nista. "Mr. Giro loves Mr. Luthias so much."

Webek webek...

"Kamu kenapa bikin kalimat kayak gitu?" tanya Giro dengan perempatan di kepalanya.

"Kan Sensei yang nyuruh." jawab Beny tanpa dosa.

"Tapi nggak usah kayak gitu juga kali! Lagipula saya tidak seperti yang di kalimat itu!" bentak Giro yang blushing.

Anak itu menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala. "Jatuh cinta itu normal, Sensei."

Keheningan melanda kelas Melee dan hampir seluruh penghuni kelas (termasuk Giro) langsung menatap Beny.

"Ma-maksud kamu?" tanya Giro yang masih cengo.

"Ya, maksud saya, suka sama orang itu normal. Nggak kayak dia yang milih tetep single terus." jelas Beny sambil menunjuk Ivamia di sebelahnya.

"Eh, gue kasih tau ya! Single sama jomblo tuh beda! Single itu prinsip, jomblo itu nasib! Tapi itu masih mending daripada lu yang memilih untuk menyukai sesama cowok!" sindir Ivamia.

"Tapi gua bukan homo!"

"Berarti lu bajingan!"

Seisi kelas langsung ngakak di tempat, sementara Giro masih bingung.

"Tunggu tunggu! Kok jadi dia yang bajingan sih?" tanya Giro.

"Sensei, cowok itu cuma ada dua tipe, kalau bukan bajingan berarti homo." jelas Purno yang duduk di pojokan.

'Hah?! Masa sih?!' batin Giro kaget. "Udah udah, jangan bersisik!"

"BERISIK!" ralat seisi kelas Melee.

"Sekarang buka buku catatan kalian!" perintah Giro yang mulai memberikan penjelasan dan anak-anak pun sibuk mencatatnya.

* * *

Giro mempraktekkan perkataan muridnya sepulang sekolah, dan dia hanya dihadiahi tatapan cengo dari guru-guru lainnya.

* * *

 **3** **. Raging Player**

"Aku berharap bisa seperti Nuwa!" seru Joe ketika memperhatikan Nuwa dan Oyarun sedang bermain video game.

"Hm?" sahut Miska bingung.

"Bahkan walaupun hanya bermain, dia tetap terlihat elegan!" jelas Joe kagum.

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya bermain video game, kan?" tanya Miska.

"Tidak sebelum sekarang, kenapa?" balas Joe penasaran.

Kemudian mereka melihat layar TV yang menunjukkan tulisan 'Oyarun wins' pertanda permainan kedua teman mereka sudah selesai.

"Yes!" seru Oyarun senang.

Miska mulai menghitung mundur. "Tiga, dua, satu, daaaan-"

Joe dan Oyarun langsung kaget begitu melihat...

"Asdfghjkl! Sampah tidak berguna!" umpat Nuwa sambil membanting controller-nya.

* * *

 **4** **. Sepakbola**

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu dimana kita bisa melepas penat, dahaga, dan lapar, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Ada pepatah mengatakan 'Anggaplah sekolah sebagai rumah kedua dan guru sebagai orangtua kedua', jadi jangan heran kalau ada murid yang ngerjain PR di sekolah atau tidur di dalem kelas karena sekolah adalah rumah kedua. Tapi kenapa guru-guru tidak memberikan uang jajan kepada murid? Padahal guru adalah orangtua kedua. Ah, lupakah persepsi tadi!

* * *

Sekarang kita lihat beberapa anggota OSIS dan Tartagus yang lagi main bola.

"ICY! OPER SINI!"

"VIENCE! JANGAN NGALANGIN GUE!"

"DIEM LU, JONES!"

"MUSKET! KE DEPAN GAWANG!"

"OKE DAYO!"

"LU NGGAK BAKALAN BISA LEWATIN GUE!"

"KYO, EKORNYA TERBANG!"

"HAH?! TERBANG?!"

"ICY, OPER KE GUE DAYO!"

Icy mengoper ke arah Musket, lalu dia menendangnya ke arah gawang yang dijaga oleh Thundy.

Tapi sayangnya, bolanya malah membentur tiang gawang dan terbang ke lantai dua.

"ADUH!"

* * *

"Kayaknya gue kenal nih suara..." gumam Exoray.

"Emangnya suara siapa?" tanya Vience.

Exoray berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia langsung berkeringet dingin. "Su-suaranya... E-Emil-sensei!"

"Emil-sensei?!" pekik Ikyo, Musket, dan Vience kaget.

Icy dan Thundy? Mereka udah kabur duluan.

"Gimana nih? Kita semua bisa berakhir diserang sama burung peliharaannya dayo!" pekik Musket panik.

"Tenang, gue punya cara jitu biar Emil-sensei nggak nyerang kita!" seru Tartagus.

"Emang caranya gimana? Digodain?" tanya Exoray.

"Itu mah caranya Kambing-sensei!" balas Tartagus. "Udahlah, pokoknya ikutin gue aja!"

Ketika dia baru aja bilang begitu, tiba-tiba muncullah Emil dari lantai dua. "Siapa nih yang nendang?!"

Mereka semua langsung angkat satu kaki dan merentangkan kedua tangan kayak kuda-kuda kungfu.

"Kita lagi latihan, Emil-sensei~" ujar Tartagus tanpa dosa.

Emil pun melemparkan bola ke bawah dan langsung ditangkap oleh Tartagus, setelah itu mereka segera pergi bertepatan dengan bel masuk.

* * *

 **5** **. Presensi**

"Oke, sekarang saya panggil satu-satu ya, yang dipanggil bilang hadir! Samathaa!"

"Hadir, Sensei!"

"Sambert!"

"Hadir!"

"Senaa!"

"Demo sonnan ja daaame! Mou sonnan-"

"Diam kamu, Dodi!" potong Luthias. "Nama temen malah dijadiin bahan utaite."

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Irina Alamançaza

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 19 April

Zodiak: Aries

Warna rambut/mata: Hijau/hijau

Hero: Kuhulin (atau versi lainnya, Cuchulain)

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Adik kembar Ian serta saudara sepupu Evaron dan Peronian.

-Kurasa itu saja. *plak!*

* * *

Ya ya ya... -w-/

Review! :D


	24. Malam Minggu Jeremy

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Well, sebenarnya yang diucapkan Dodi itu lirik lagu anime... .w./**

 **Loren: "Hell no! Gue cewek asli!"**

 **Tavuwo: "Hmm... Kasih tau nggak ya?"**

 **Nuwa: "Bukan."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Jeremy** **:** **Aransemen Gaje**

* * *

Hari ini kelas Ranged mendapat tugas dari Giro untuk membuat aransemen lagu dan menampilkannya di depan kelas. Selain itu, tugasnya juga harus dikerjakan individu alias sendiri-sendiri. Nggak boleh nyontek, nggak boleh ngerepek, nggak boleh beli jawaban soal (?), aransemennya harus hasil kerja keras dan keringat sendiri.

Yah, meskipun itu berarti harus mengorbankan segalanya karena untuk membuat satu aransemen saja harus menguras keringat, darah, dan air mata. (Halah, lebay!)

* * *

Awalnya Jeremy sudah menyiapkan aransemen yang serius. Tapi setelah mencium bau revolusi dari kelas Special, dia malah mengubah total seluruh aransemennya.

"Baiklah! Jeremy-pyon, berikutnya kamu!" panggil Giro.

Jeremy dengan tubuh panas-dingin maju ke depan kelas dan memasang pose serius.

"Baiklah..." Jeremy menghela nafas. "Saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu aransemen berjudul '10 Tanda Umum'."

"Hah? Lagu apaan tuh?" tanya seisi kelas Ranged heran.

Kemudian Jeremy mendadak jadi gila. Dia langsung lompat-lompat nggak jelas, breakdance, nari hip-hop, jaipongan, ronggeng, terus nari balet dengan anggunnya (?) dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Guru bergizi buruk ada tanda-tandanya_

 _Ayo bernyanyi 10 tanda umum guru bergizi buruk_

 _(satu) duit dikit dompet tipis_

 _(dua) badan kurus, perut keroncongan_

 _(tiga) kepala botak berkilau_

 _(empat) kulit dekil dan pucat_

 _(lima) wajah suram, mata merah_

 _(enam) gigi ompong gusinya berdarah_

 _(tujuh) nafsu rape baik, otak selalu mesum_

 _(delapan) bergerak dikit, banyak omong kosong_

 _(sembilan) banyak masalah_

 _(sepuluh) tidur nggak pernah nyenyak_

 _10 tanda umum (dari mak kau!) guru bergizi buruk_

 _Guruku punya semuanya dan aku pun dap_ _a_ _t kartu merah~_

 _Aku dan kau, rape kerbau!_

Kemudian Jeremy mengakhiri lagunya dengan senyum genit sambil berpose ala ballerina. (Yuck!)

Seisi kelas langsung hening dan nggak ada yang komentar karena bengong melihat Jeremy yang masih berpose ala ballerina di tempatnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hmm, keren." sahut Ana tanpa ekspresi.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tepukan tangan dari Caile dan disusul tepuk tangan dari seisi kelas Ranged, bahkan sampai ada yang suit-suit, jerit-jerit nggak jelas, dan ada juga yang melempari Jeremy dengan bunga bangkai.

Sementara Giro, dia malah bengong sendirian di depan kelas.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 **1** **. Jam Kosong**

Seharusnya sekarang guru mereka udah masuk ke kelas Rare untuk mengajar, tapi gurunya belum nongol juga di kelas nista itu.

Kelas Rare pun mulai berisik, bahkan beberapa guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas lain sampai datang ke kelas itu untuk mengingatkan mereka. Tapi tetap saja, para murid kelas itu kepala batu semua kalau diingetin.

Bahkan Eiuron yang merupakan murid teladan (walaupun sering dijewer guru karena belum selesai mengerjakan tugas) sering ngobrol atau malah menggambar saat guru sedang menjelaskan. Dia selalu bersikap elegan layaknya bangsawan terhormat dan berusaha untuk tidak kampungan. (Apa banget deh!)

Karena bosan melanda, dia pun melirik ke arah bangku belakangnya dimana ada Tobias yang sedang mencoret sesuatu di bukunya.

"Toby, lu lagi ngapain?" tanya pemuda berambut pink itu datar.

"Lagi coret-coret." jawab pemuda berambut coklat muda itu sambil memfokuskan matanya pada buku tulis.

"Oh, lagi ngerjain soal dari Kambing-sensei ya?" tanya Eiuron yang mengira Tobias mengerjakan tugas berjumlah 25 soal dari Mathias.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan mata pada orang yang duduk di depannya. "Bukan."

"Terus apaan dong?" tanya Eiuron bingung.

"Gue lagi gambar orang, tapi masalahnya gue nggak bisa bikin tangannya." keluh Tobias sambil menunjukkan buku tulisnya (yang sudah berubah menjadi sketsa anatomi tubuh) pada Eiuron. "Gambarin tangan dong!"

Eiuron langsung memasang tampang pokerface setelah mendengar keluhan temannya barusan.

"Ya udah deh." Dia mengambil buku tulis itu dan menggambar sepasang tangan pada tempatnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, ada sebuah kelompok yang isinya para pembuat rusuh (seperti Dodi, Fareltino, Vion, Albert, dan Jioru) yang sedang mengerjakan soal essay bersama-sama.

Karena kelas sedang sepi, Dodi ingin melakukan sesuatu bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya dan dia punya rencana untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang karena beberapa alasan.

Vion kelelahan setelah menyalin dua puluh soal buku cetak ke buku catatannya beserta jawaban, Albert mulai lesu karena merindukan pacarnya di sekolah lain, Jioru sibuk bergerilya dengan buku catatan Vion untuk dicontekin, dan Fareltino mulai bosan karena nggak tau mau ngapain.

Kemudian Dodi menatap semua teman sekelompoknya. "Guys! Kita dangdutan yuk!"

"Ayo!" koor mereka semua menyetujui perkataan temannya.

Kemudian Dodi mulai bernyanyi sambil bergaya ala penyanyi dangdut beneran disertai goyangan.

"APA SALAH DAN DOSAKU SAYANG, CINTA SUCIKU KAU BUANG-BUANG! LIHAT JURUS YANG KAN KUBERIKAN! JARAN GOYANG, JARAN GOYANG!"

"ASIK ASIK, JOS!" Fareltino pun ikut-ikutan nyanyi sampai membuat suasana kelas Rare menjadi berisik.

Saking berisiknya, Doni si biang kerusuhan dari kelas Ranged ikut-ikutan dangdutan bareng Leif dan Eyfin.

Anak-anak sekelas pun mulai ikut-ikutan dangdutan. Tapi tiba-tiba, Emil masuk ke kelas Rare karena mendengar keributan (yang selalu ada dan terdengar oleh para guru) dari kelas itu.

Kelas ini dekat banget dengan ruang guru, kira-kira jaraknya cuma nyeberang sepuluh setengah langkah (?) dari ruang guru. Jadi kalau mereka bikin ribut, pasti kelas Rare yang disamperin duluan.

Abaikan saja penjelasan dadakan barusan!

"KALIAN KENAPA BERISIK BANGET?! SEKARANG KALIAN PELAJARANNYA APA?!"

"Pelajaran English!" koor para murid kelas Rare.

"MEMANG GURUNYA KEMANA?" tanya Emil tegas tapi nyebelin (?).

"Nggak tau, Sensei!" koor sekelas serentak.

"YA UDAH, KALIAN NGGAK USAH RIBUT BISA KAN?" teriak Emil tegas.

Seisi kelas yang bernasib sial karena ulah mereka sendiri hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, kemudian Emil menutup (baca: membanting) pintu kelas Rare dengan kesal.

"Mampus kita..." gumam Dodi sambil melirik Fareltino.

"Iya..." balas Fareltino pelan.

* * *

 **2** **.** **Cupcake**

"Hay Zep, lagi makan apa?"

"Cupcake, kamu mau Tei?"

"Mau mau!"

"Selamat makan!" Teiron langsung melahap cupcake itu sekali telan.

"Cup... Cupcake-ku..." Zeptrun hanya tercengang melihat cupcake satu-satunya habis dilahap Teiron.

"Enak ya! Ada lagi nggak?" tanya Teiron tanpa dosa.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Zeptrun terlihat sedang dalam kondisi senang disertai aura bunga-bunga.

"Kenapa si Zeptrun senang begitu?" tanya Maurice bingung.

"Katanya mau makan cupcake." jawab Teiron datar.

"Tapi bukannya udah kamu makan kemarin?"

"Benar juga ya..."

Zeptrun yang mendengar itu terdiam seketika dan langsung pundung dengan aura suram.

"Sepertinya dia baru ingat..." gumam Maurice sweatdrop.

"Aku kira ada lagi..." timpal Teiron risih.

* * *

 **3** **. Mengerjai**

Para murid kelas Premium sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mengerjai Lukas.

"Buruan, Ryan!" seru Jaret.

"Iye! Pegangin bangkunya yang bener!" balas Tryan yang berusaha menyelipkan penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu.

"Ya elah! Nyelipin penghapus di pintu aja susah banget!" sindir Gallerian.

"Tunggu dulu kek!" bentak Tryan. "Udah nyelip tuh!"

"Neila, Lukas-sensei udah dateng belum?" tanya Seila.

"Sebentar!" Neila melihat keluar jendela. "Eh, orangnya udah dateng!"

Semua anak langsung ngacir ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Selamat pa-"

PLUK!

Penghapus pun jatuh ke kepala sang Norwegian yang malang.

"Pagi, Sensei!" sapa anak-anak dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Siapa yang naruh penghapus di atas pintu?" tanya Lukas.

Seluruh murid kelas Premium langsung menunjuk Tryan.

"Kok gue?! Kan gue disuruh sama Seila!" bantah Tryan.

"Ryan, dengerin gue. Kan yang ditanya 'Siapa yang naruh?', bukan 'Siapa yang nyuruh?', paham?" balas Seila.

"HELL!" umpat Tryan.

"Udah, udah! Pagi-pagi udah berantem aja!" lerai Lukas sambil duduk di kursi guru. "Sekarang buka buku kalian, dan July, matikan HP-mu atau bapak ambil!" ancam Lukas.

"Ma-maaf, Sensei! Tadi saya dapet SMS, jadi saya bales dulu!" balas July gelagapan.

"SMS dari siapa?" tanya Lukas heran.

"Dari operator!" jawab anak itu.

'Dafuq?! Jadi dia SMS-an sama operator telepon?!' batin Lukas shock.

"Sensei, katanya ada tugas wawancara ya?" tanya Nirmala.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Tolong dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Oh iya, satu hal lagi, jangan lupa diketik dengan rapi." jelas Lukas.

"Tapi Sensei, kalau gurunya nggak mau diwawancarai gimana?" tanya Nirlion.

"Bilang aja itu tugas, memangnya mana ada orang yang nolak buat diwawancarai?" balas Lukas. "Sekarang tugas kalian buat pertanyaan, minimal sepuluh."

"Banyak amat!"

"Delapan."

"Kurangin lagi, Sensei!"

"Enam."

"Lagi lha, jangan pelit-pelit banget deh!"

"Ya udah, lima!" pekik Lukas. "Tapi harus selesai hari ini!"

"OKE, SENSEI!"

* * *

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan membuat pertanyaan, Lukas berjalan keliling kelas untuk melihat apa yang ditulis para murid.

Pertanyaannya sih masih yang biasa ditanyakan, seperti: 'Sensei berasal dari mana?', 'Punya adek atau kakak?', 'Sebelum jadi guru kerjanya apa?', 'Bagaimana kesan selama ngajar di sini?', dan lain-lain.

Tapi untungnya, nggak ada yang nanya kayak: 'Sensei udah punya pacar atau belum?', 'Gajinya sehari berapa?', 'Mengapa Sensei punya rambut yang unik?', 'Celana dalam Sensei warnanya apa?'

Oke, lupakan pertanyaan yang terakhir! Itu terlalu absurd!

* * *

Tapi kemudian...

"Dompet gue mana?!" pekik Yoon Ji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lukas.

"Dompet saya hilang, Sensei!" jawab Yoon Ji panik.

"Coba dicek dulu, nyelip kali." saran sang Norwegian datar.

"Udah, Sensei!" balas Yoon Ji sambil mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. "Tapi nggak ada dimana-mana!"

"Kamu beneran naruh di tas?" tanya Lukas.

"Bener, Sensei! Saya sehabis dari kantin naruh dompetnya di dalem tas, terus saya tinggal ke kamar mandi sebentar." jelas Yoon Ji. "Pas diliat sekarang udah nggak ada."

"Di dalamnya ada yang penting nggak?" tanya pria Norway itu lagi.

"Ih! Sensei kepo deh, udah tau dompet saya isinya penting semua!" balas Yoon Ji sewot.

Webek, webek...

"Sekarang begini saja, taruh tas kalian di atas meja, dan ketua OSIS, tolong bantu saya geledah!" perintah Lukas.

"Siap, Sensei!" balas Exoray.

Lukas pun mulai menggeledah tas para murid kelas Premium dan semuanya berjalan normal, sampai dia menemukan sebuah dompet berwarna ungu bertuliskan 'Yoon Ji'.

"Ini dompet kamu?" tanya Lukas sambil menunjukkan dompet itu.

"Iya, Sensei! Itu dompet saya!" jawab Yoon Ji yang mengambil dompetnya.

"Terus kenapa bisa ada di tas kamu?" tanya Lukas sambil menunjuk Daniel yang merupakan pemilik tas tempat dompet itu ditemukan.

"Bukan saya, Sensei!" elak anak itu.

"Kalau misalnya iya, bilang aja!"

"Jangan fitnah saya dong, Sensei!"

"Siapa juga yang fitnah kamu?!" tanya Lukas sewot. "Saya kan cuma nanya! Kalau misalnya iya, bilang aja! Lagian saya juga nggak bakalan marahin kamu!"

Lha? Terus kenapa lu sewot, Kas?

"Udah dibilangin bukan saya, Sensei! Saya kasih tau ya, Sensei! FITNESS ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA FITNAH! Eh, salah deng!" Perkataan Daniel barusan sukses membuat para murid lainnya langsung facepalm, kemudian dia langsung meralat. "Maksudnya, FITNAH ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA FITNESS!"

Dan silakan tebak sendiri kelanjutannya...

* * *

 **4** **. Telat**

Murid-murid Heroes Gakuen tengah mengerumuni lapangan dimana di sana telah dipasangi garis polisi di pinggir, di tengahnya terdapat Xie Kan yang tergeletak mengenaskan dan sedang diperiksa oleh polisi.

"Qiota, itu si Xie Kan kenapa?" tanya Qi Yuan terheran-heran.

"Ceritanya begini..."

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya...

"Kenapa kamu telat?"

"Bangun kesiangan, Sensei."

"Kamu dihukum nyanyi depan kelas!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Kenapa telat lagi?!"

"Jalanannya macet, Sensei."

"Nyanyi depan kelas sekarang!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya lagi...

"Kali ini apa lagi?!"

"Latihan nyanyi, Sensei."

"... #$%&-+?!"

Xie Kan pun langsung dilempar oleh Emil dari jendela kelas yang berada di lantai tiga.

* * *

 **5** **. Berjasa**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." sapa Tino.

"Pagi, Sensei!" balas seluruh murid kelas Melee.

"Kursi itu siapa yang nempatin?" tanya Tino sambil menunjuk kursi depan yang kosong

"Itu si Loren, Sensei. Tuh anak emang keseringan telat." jawab Lira.

"Baik, sekarang kalian buka kembali catatan kalian." perintah Tino.

* * *

Sementara di luar kelas...

'Aduuh, gue telat! Udah gitu sekarang pelajarannya Tino-sensei pula!' batin Loren yang masih berada di depan kelas.

"Loren, kamu kenapa masih di luar?" tanya Mathias.

Dia langsung kaget. "Eh, Mathias-sensei! Sa-saya telat, Sensei!"

"Terus kenapa nggak masuk kelas?" tanya Mathias lagi.

"Gurunya Tino-sensei, entar pas saya masuk malah dimarahin terus diberondong peluru." balas Loren merinding. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat seseorang ditembak sama Tino deh.

"Tenang aja, sini saya kasih tau sesuatu!" Mathias membisikkan idenya ke telinga gadis itu.

"Tapi ini berhasil nggak, Sensei?" tanya Loren ragu.

"Dijamin! Udah buruan masuk, entar kamu malah dimarahin sama guru lain!" jawab pria Denmark itu.

Akhirnya gadis itu pun masuk ke kelasnya, sementara Mathias langsung kabur ke kelas Magic.

* * *

Ketika melihat ada anak yang telat, Tino berniat menyindirnya. "Siapa kamu?"

Loren langsung menegakkan sapu untuk dijadikan tongkat. "Saya adalah Siluman Kucing Bulan!"

Semua murid yang mendengarnya langsung ngakak, kemudian Loren mengangkat sapu dan menunjuk semua temannya. "Semua orang yang ada di sini adalah pengikut saya!"

Webek, webek...

'Sejak kapan kita jadi pengikut lu?' batin seluruh murid kelas Melee sweatdrop, sementara Tino langsung cengo.

"Saya juga orang sakti dari tujuh benua!" kata Loren lagi.

"Tujuh penjuru!" teriak seluruh temannya membenarkan.

"Itu mah mainstream!" balas gadis itu.

"Sekarang saya tanya, benua itu ada berapa?" tanya Tino.

"Lima, Sensei! Tadi saya bilang tujuh hanya untuk sensasi saja!" jawab gadis itu watados.

"Jadi kamu yang bernama 'Siluman Kucing Bulan' itu?" tanya Qiota yang duduk di pojok kiri belakang.

"Saya adalah 'Si Buta dari Gua Hantu'!" lanjut anak itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke depan barisan.

"Kalau kamu buta, kenapa nggak mentok meja pas jalan?" tanya Tino.

"Saya baru saja melakukan operasi mata, Sensei! Jadinya bisa melihat!" jawab Qiota.

Seluruh murid pun langsung ngakak lagi.

"Ah, lu berdua baru jadi siluman yang saktinya tujuh benua sama si buta sakti yang udah bisa melihat aja bangga! Lu tau naganya Vience? Itu siapa yang kasih makan sampe segede itu? Gue!" celetuk Fery.

Seluruh murid pun tambah ngakak.

"Lu baru kasih makan naganya Vience aja udah bangga! Lu tau Valkyrie Tank Lance-sensei? Itu siapa yang rancang tank-nya sampe sekeren itu? Gue!" balas Ivamia yang duduk di pojok kanan belakang.

"Itu mah semua orang juga bisa! Lu tau model rambutnya Mathias-sensei? Itu siapa yang bikin rambutnya kayak gitu? Gue!" ujar Dira yang duduk di pojok kanan depan.

"Ya elah, itu mah biasa!" sahut Cira yang duduk di pojok kiri depan. "Lu tau rambutnya Giro-sensei? Itu bisa mulus karena siapa? Gue!"

"Ah, lu semua masih cemen!" balas Liona. "Gue bakalan jadi orang yang berjasa!"

"Berjasa gimana?" tanya Tino.

"Karena saya bakalan ngawinin Lance-sensei dengan Emil-sensei!" jawab Liona.

Seluruh murid pun langsung ngakak sampai terdengar di kelas sebelah, bahkan Tino sampai harus menutupi wajahnya dengan buku agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia bener-bener ketawa ngakak.

"Kalau saya beneran niat, saya juga bakalan nikahin Tino-sensei dengan Berwald-sensei!" ujar Liona lagi.

"HAH?!" pekik Tino yang blushing.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Jeremy Shooterstar

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 9 Juni

Zodiak: Gemini

Warna rambut/mata: Hitam/coklat

Hero: Mafia Boss

Kelas: Ranged

Fakta unik: (Nothing.)

* * *

Sebenarnya aku kepikirkan tentang ini karena teringat request teman, entah apa dia bisa lihat ini atau nggak... -w-/

Review! :D


	25. Malam Minggu Linda

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Well, nggak juga sih...**

 **Tobias: "Hanya gambar orang random saja."**

 **Albert: "Izca, dia di Unique University." *ini beda universe ya.***

 **Kalau kau mau tau Revolusi yang dimaksud, itu ada di beberapa Chapter sebelumnya. 'w'/ Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Linda** **:** **Gara-Gara Ketoprak**

* * *

"Ketopraknya satu ya. Bungkus." perintah seorang gadis pada penjual ketoprak di kantin.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya, kepalanya pusing karena menghafal rumus-rumus dari satu buku tebal yang bisa mencederai orang jika dilempar ke kepala mereka.

Saat Linda mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar, dia hanya mendapati selembar uang lima ribu yang sudah lepek di dalam dompetnya.

"Ah, jadi ini ya rasanya hidup di ambang batas." gumamnya perlahan, kemudian dia mengais-ngais dompet dan berhasil menemukan receh yang cukup untuk membayar makan siangnya dengan sedikit menggerutu. "Gue harus kurang-kurangin Starbucks."

* * *

Sebenarnya saat dia melihat Zetrina menghamburkan uangnya untuk reparasi motor dan Venashia yang pada dasarnya memang selalu melarat setiap hari, Linda berjanji untuk memperketat pengeluarannya agar tidak senasib dengan teman-temannya. Tapi sayangnya, membangun image itu butuh uang, dan Linda lebih memilih mati daripada tertangkap nongkrong di warkop dekat sekolah.

* * *

Dia pun berjalan pelan menuju gedung sekolah. Nanti malam akan ada rapat besar, jadi Linda memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di ruang kelas sampai rapat nanti. Karena sekarang juga sudah jam lima sore, jika dia pulang ke rumah lalu kembali lagi hanya akan membuang-buang uang.

Kondisi sekolah saat itu cukup ramai karena terlihat beberapa anggota eskul olahraga sedang berlatih di lapangan.

Linda menaiki tangga dan memasuki ruangan kelas di sebelah kiri dan langsung masuk ke ruangan. Sudah terdapat beberapa orang yang menunggu di dalam dan semuanya asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Linda menempati sebuah kursi kosong dan bersiap menghabiskan makan siangnya, ketika dia hendak membukanya...

"Linda!" Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari pintu kelas.

Wajah Linda sedikit berbinar melihat sosok tersebut sehingga gadis itu meninggalkan ketopraknya untuk menegur sosok yang memanggilnya di depan pintu.

"Siska!" sapanya dengan ramah, dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Keduanya pun mengobrol sesaat.

* * *

Setelah sepuluh menit, Siska pun pamit karena ingin kembali ke kelas Special. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Linda pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menikmati makan siangnya yang tertunda.

Tapi senyum ramah di wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi tatapan pembunuh yang haus darah ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut jingga dengan gaya rambut drill twintail menyantap ketoprak kesayangannya.

TETO KW JINGGA MERANGKAP KETUA KELAS SIALAN INI-

* * *

Dan sejak saat itu, dia sangat membencinya.

"Jadi lu masih benci gue karena gue pernah makan ketoprak yang harganya lima ribu itu?" tanya Tracy pelan.

"LIMA RIBU TERAKHIR DI DOMPET GUE!" pekik Linda dengan tatapan beringas, dan kepalanya membayangkan seribu satu cara untuk menghilangkan ketua sialan ini dari muka bumi.

"Linda, gue minta ma-"

"LAGIPULA SIAPA YANG MILIH LU JADI KETUA SIH?!" potong Linda emosi sebelum Tracy menyelesaikan perkataannya. "LU MEMBERIKAN JANJI BAHWA LU AKAN MELAKUKAN TRANSPARANSI, TAPI DENGAN MENCURI KETOPRAK ORANG, APAKAH ITU TRANSPARANSI?! POKOKNYA MAU LU BELIIN GUE SERIBU KETOPRAK JUGA NGGAK BAKALAN GUE MAAFIN, MAU SAMPE LEBARAN KUDA JUGA BODOH AMAT!"

'Buset, anak ini memang punya masalah!' sembur Tracy dalam hati.

Dia pun semakin mengutuk makhluk sialan yang menyuruhnya mencari 'benda hilang' di gudang. Kalau tau begini, seharusnya dia menyuruh makhluk itu mencarinya sendiri. Dia kan ketua kelas Melee, jadi dia berhak untuk menggunakan posisi-

Monolog di pikiran Tracy terhenti ketika terdengar suara-suara dari balik pintu. Perhatian kedua gadis itu teralihkan ke arah pintu yang entah kenapa sejak tadi tiba-tiba berisik, walaupun teredam oleh teriakan kebaperan Linda.

"-PINTU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"TUNGGU!"

BRAK!

"Awas!"

Linda dengan lihai (atau refleks?) menarik Tracy yang posisinya dekat dengan pintu, tapi kedua gadis itu malah terjatuh dengan elegannya ke lantai.

Dan keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka saat ini dapat menyebabkan kesalahpahaman yang amat sangat.

"Lin! Kamu nggak apa- ASTAGA DRAGON JADI DUA!"

Zetrina menatap horror pemandangan di depannya. Venashia yang sejak tadi bingung dengan reaksi Zetrina yang tampaknya sangat shock mengintip masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah." Venashia terlihat terlalu tenang dengan situasi aneh di depannya. "Sudah kubilang kan? Mereka pasti sedang bercin-"

"DIAM!" potong Zetrina yang menatap Venashia dengan tatapan pembunuh. "APAPUN YANG LU BILANG HANYA AKAN MEMBUAT SITUASI INI TAMBAH BURUK!"

Venashia hanya terdiam dan tidak merasa terintimidasi dari tatapan temannya tersebut.

"Ah kalian sudah datang." Linda yang acuh dengan posisi aneh tersebut segera berdiri, kemudian dia segera merapikan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh dan mengeluarkan kunci motor dari tasnya. "Kuy balik."

"Lin." Zetrina hanya menatap temannya dengan kagum. "Di dunia ini adakah yang membuat lu kehilangan cool, hah?"

Tracy terduduk sambil tertawa terkekeh saat mengingat bacotan kebaperan dari gadis berambut biru acak-acakkan itu. "Kecuali kalau kalian nyuri keto- AW!"

"Ayo. Kita pulang." Senyum manis di wajah Linda yang diberikan pada Zetrina dan Venashia tersebut akan terlihat tulus, jika dia sedang tidak menginjak kaki seorang Tracy. "Kita harus pulang, sebelum-"

"Berhenti!" Teriakan seorang pria berambut pirang terang menggema di seluruh koridor tempat itu.

"Daaaan, itu aba-aba kita untuk- KABUR!"

Sebuah aba-aba dari Linda menginstruksikan pada Zetrina dan Venashia untuk segera melarikan diri, kemudian ketiga gadis itu langsung bergegas pergi menuju parkiran.

Linda hendak mengikuti teman-temannya tersebut, namun langkah kakinya terhenti oleh sahutan dari dalam gudang.

"Linda!" sahut Tracy yang kini sudah berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang terkena debu. "Makasih."

Wajah Linda yang awalnya ramah langsung berubah 180 derajat saat menatap Tracy. "Cih."

"Hari ini hari keberuntungan lu. Bu Ketua Maling Ketoprak." sahutnya dengan sinis sebelum mengejar teman-temannya yang lain menuju parkiran motor.

Linda memang membenci Tracy. Namun sebenci-bencinya Linda terhadap seseorang, teman atau musuh, dia akan selalu memikirkan orang di sekitarnya sebelum memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, kecuali masalah biaya reparasi kerusakan fasilitas umum tentunya. Dia harus berusaha menghindari tuduhan itu nanti.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 **1** **. Dikacangin**

Pada suatu hari di kelas Rare...

"KALIAN SEMUA! DUDUK DI TEMPAT MASING-MASING SEKARANG JUGA, ATAU SAYA COMBLANGIN SATU-SATU!" teriak Idham sangar.

Hal itu sukses membuat seluruh siswa sinting di sana langsung duduk dengan hening sambil menatap sang guru di depan kelas.

"Nah, hari ini aku akan menjelaskan materi hari ini. Tapi sebelumnya itu, ada yang tau pengertian dari pra-aksara?" tanya Idham.

Beberapa butir (?) siswa pun mengangkat tangan.

"Pra-aksara itu satu per tiga dikali mancung!" jawab Jioru.

"Itu definisi dari 'pesek'." balas Idham risih.

"Aku tau, 'Pra-aksara' adalah istrinya Pak Lan!" ujar Fira.

"Salah, itu mah Bu Lan." timpal Thori sweatdrop.

"Pra-aksara adalah nirleka!" seru Teiron.

"You don't say..." balas sebagian siswa plus Idham sweatdrop.

"Oh, saya tau! Pra-aksara itu Destati Male Forze Impeto L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto L'Eminenza Oscura!" ujar Vion.

"Apaan tuh?!" Idham yang kesal melempar spidol ke arah anak itu. "Oke, biar kujelaskan. Jadi pra-aksara itu..."

* * *

Sepanjang pelajaran, beberapa siswa mulai ngantuk dan sebagian lainnya mulai ngobrol.

"Ulangan PKN kan gampang! Nggak usah belajar, jawab aja pake iman!" celetuk Ukaryon.

"PKN itu tentang hukum Negara, kalau jawabnya pake iman gimana? 'Jelaskan terbentuknya UUD 1945', jawabnya 'TAKDIR' gitu?" tanya Yorongy sambil ngakak gaje.

* * *

"Balonku ada lima~ Rupa-rupa warnanya~ Merah kuning kelabu, merah muda dan biru~ Meletus balon hijau, DOR! Kuletusin semua. Balonku masih lima, ya udah bodoh amat~" nyanyi Kira.

"Kesamber camar baru tau rasa lu!" timpal Yasha sweatdrop.

* * *

"Cara main game di sekolah tanpa ketauan gimana sih?" tanya Dodi.

"Ada caranya kok! Waktu jam istirahat, sebelum mulai sekolah, pas belajar dan boleh pake komputer ya main! Pas ada guru buru-buru ganti ke materi pelajaran, pas udah pergi main lagi! Terus pas olahraga main PSP, kalau berenang PSP-nya dibungkus plastik!" jelas Alpha watados.

"Gile lu dibungkus plastik!" balas Dodi sweatdrop.

* * *

Yira terheran-heran melihat Meiva yang sedang celingak-celinguk. "Kenapa?"

"Nyari semut!" jawab Meiva watados.

Yira sweatdrop. "Ngapain nyari semut?"

"Mau nanya siapa yang cocok jadi kecebong." balas Meiva sambil nyengir.

* * *

"Helep helep!" teriak Lonzak.

"Why? Why? Kelelep?!" tanya Assaro kaget.

"Ada kecebong tenggelam!" jawab Lonzak panik.

Assaro pun sukses dibuat jawdrop.

* * *

"Gue pernah nonton Dora the Explorer. Pas bagian dia nanya 'Bagian mana yang kau suka?', gue jawab 'Pas ibumu batuk-batuk kayak orang mau mati'. Dora jawab 'Aku juga suka itu'." celoteh Gita.

"Gue juga. Pas nonton Blue's Clues, clue-nya kan ada di sisi satu lagi surat yang dipegang, eh malah di-rotate sama orangnya! Heran gue, entah sengaja biar greget (?) atau emang bego." timpal Ayata.

"Kalau mau mikir juga harus duduk di sofa sambil keluarin buku catetan. Khusus gue, gue bakalan keluarin buku gambar A3, biar mantep gambarnya!" sahut Gita watados.

"Jangan! Gue dong, pake KANVAS!" seru Ayata dengan hebohnya.

"WUAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

* * *

Idham hanya kicep melihat seisi kelas yang lebih memilih ngomongin kecebong, camar, Dora dan Blue's Clues daripada pelajaran. Dia baru merasakan sengsaranya jadi guru kalau anak-anaknya ajaib kayak gini.

Amarahnya pun tak terbendung lagi dan dia langsung menggebrak meja.

BRAAAAAAAAAAK!

"WOY PARA JONES! PERHATIIN PELAJARAN!"

Raaan... Aaan... Aaan... (Anggap aja efek bergema.)

"Jones apaan?" tanya seisi kelas yang langsung kembali memperhatikan Idham.

"Jomblo with happiness." jawab Idham ngasal.

"Maaf, Sensei! Saya bukan Jones, tapi Jojobas!" celetuk Cordarius.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Idham plus sebagian murid heran.

"JOmblo JOmblo BAhagia Selalu!" Jawaban barusan sukses disambut dengan gelak tawa dari seisi kelas.

* * *

 **2** **.** **Biologi**

Kelas Ranged baru saja selesai ulangan Biologi dan sebagian siswa sedang ngobrol di kelas.

"Soal paling gampang menurut kalian nomor berapa?" tanya Eyfin.

"Nomor 19, tentang Bioteknologi!" jawab Perina santai.

"Nomor 7 yang soalnya 'Apakah fungsi belalai pada gajah?' itu lho!" seru Nayla mengulangi isi soal.

"Oh, gampang! 'a. Untuk minum dan mengambil makanan'." balas Perina.

"Lho? Bukannya 'b. Menyerang musuh'?" tanya Eyfin polos.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, salah ya. Tapi belalai itu telinga gajah kan?"

Webek, webek...

"Eyfin, belalai itu hidungnya." jelas Nayla.

"Kalau pun itu telinga, apa bisa kau menyerang dengan telinga?" lanjut Perina sambil ketawa ngakak bersama Nayla.

Wajah Eyfin memerah dan dia segera mengambil senjatanya.

"Hmm... Nayla."

"Ya?"

"Kabur yuk!"

"Ayo!"

Sayangnya mereka berdua sudah babak belur dihajar Eyfin dengan tembakan mautnya.

* * *

 **3** **. English**

Di kelas Melee, anak-anaknya sedang menjalani ulangan Bahasa Inggris.

Noris sedang melihat soal isian nomor 2.

* * *

 _2\. Did they_ _ **...**_ _water?_

* * *

'Oh, jawabannya drink!' batin Noris yang segera menuliskan jawabannya.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah selesai dan tak sengaja melihat jawaban Yuko yang duduk di samping kanannya untuk soal yang tadi.

* * *

 _2\. Did they_ _ **much**_ _water?_

* * *

"A-Apa?"

"Ris, lu nyontek?"

"Yuko. 'Did they much water' artinya 'Apakah mereka banyak air', apa itu masuk akal?"

"Asalkan selesai juga masuk akal!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Noris, berhenti facepalm! Itu mengganggu konsentrasi murid lain!" seru Lance.

DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!

"Jangan pukul meja pakai wajah juga!"

* * *

 **4** **. Balada Makan Siang**

Sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah di Heroes Gakuen dan para anggota OSIS (plus Arta) langsung kabur ke tempat mereka untuk makan siang.

"Kyo, tunggu aku!" seru Thundy sambil berlari menyusul Ikyo dan Maurice.

Kalau di ruang OSIS, mereka boleh masak sendiri~

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan dimasak Vience untuk kita hari ini." gumam Ikyo.

"Asal bukan macaron aja! Gara-gara Teiron, kita sudah makan macaron selama seminggu!" gerutu Zeptrun yang tiba-tiba bergabung.

* * *

Mereka pun langsung disambut dengan ruang OSIS yang super ribut, ributnya bahkan bisa mengalahkan suara pesawat yang lepas landas di bandara. Kalau nggak terbiasa, dijamin sakit telinga selama tiga hari.

"ARTA, BERHENTI MAKAN ROTI TIAP HARI!" teriak Daren sampai suaranya habis, tapi percuma juga dia teriak pada Tartagus yang muka tembok.

"Ayolah (nyam) Dary (nyam) ini kan (nyam) enak banget (nyam)." balas Tartagus sambil terus mengunyah melon bread-nya.

Ampun deh, nggak ada yang ngerti gimana caranya dia bisa hidup hanya dengan melon bread.

"Lapaaar! Kenapa aku nggak boleh masak sih?" tanya Teiron yang merengek gaje.

"Udah tau kan kenapa?! Gara-gara lu pengen masak terus bikinnya kebanyakan, kita makan macaron selama tujuh hari berturut-turut!" bentak Alpha yang nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi pada anak yang satu itu.

"Haaaah? Tapi kan enaaaaaaak!" rengek Teiron yang masih nggak ngerti salahnya dimana.

Hal itu sukses membuat Rendy dan Daren yang berada di sebelahnya langsung facepalm.

"VIENCE! BUKA PINTUNYA! KENAPA GUE NGGAK BOLEH MASUK SIH?!" teriak Alexia sambil gedor-gedor pintu dapur.

Mereka semua bersyukur dalam hati dengan 'prosedur pencegahan keracunan massal' yang dilakukan Vience.

"Sudahlah, mending duduk bareng kita aja sini!" Exoray menyeret Alexia ke meja makan sebelum dia berhasil mendobrak pintu dapur.

"Menu kita hari ini adalah... Telur goreng spesial!" Vience pun keluar (setelah memastikan Alexia tidak ada di dekat dapur) sambil membawa setumpuk piring dibantu Flamy dan Icy.

Mereka semua langsung menyerbu makanan yang disajikan.

* * *

"WOY, ITU BAGIAN GUE!" bentak Saphire yang men-death glare Musket.

Yang ditatap malah asik makan dan Saphire tanpa basa-basi langsung menodong Musket dengan sapu.

"Tenang aja, ini masih ada kok!" Vience berusaha menenangkan Saphire sebelum terjadi peristiwa berdarah hanya gara-gara sepiring telur.

"Hihapa hepat hiha hapat (Siapa cepat dia dapat)." celetuk Musket santai disertai mulut penuh.

Saphire memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan mulai makan, sementara Musket memasang senyum kemenangan.

* * *

"Kenapa bingung, Thun?" tanya Ikyo pada Thundy yang terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Ini, masih ada satu piring. Siapa yang belum dapat ya?" tanya Thundy bingung sambil mengangkat sepiring telur yang tersisa.

"Buat aku dayo!" seru Musket.

"Jangan, buat gue aja!" balas Saphire.

"Enak aja, itu punya gue!" timpal Alexia.

Sebentar! Biasanya kalau udah kayak gini...

"MAURICE!" pekik mereka semua bersamaan.

Kalau ada sesuatu yang kelebihan, pasti anak itu kelupaan!

"Maurice! Lu dimana?! Kalau nggak ke sini, jatah lu buat gue!" seru Alpha semaunya.

Terdengar suara yang sangat kecil, tapi dimana?

"Di sini, depan aku." ujar Zeptrun santai sambil makan.

Dan benar saja, ternyata yang duduk di ujung meja sana adalah anak hilang kita. Pantesan nggak keliatan, dia ketutupan sama Exoray yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Haduh, si Maurice harus diapain gitu biar nggak dilupain sama yang lain?

* * *

 **5** **. Pulang Cepat**

Ada sebagian anak nista sedang berkumpul di depan sekolah.

"Asik, pulang cepet!" seru Vroyen. "Tapi, kok gue jadi males pulang ya?"

"Gue juga! Kalau pulang juga mau ngapain coba?" timpal Bianda.

"Yang ada malah jamuran di tempat tidur!" timpal Leif.

"Lu nggak pulang bareng abang lu, Adel?" tanya Alisa.

"Kak Jioru-nya aja belum keluar." jawab Adelia.

"Nggak pulang sama pacar lu, Neila?" tanya Zalarion.

"Dia udah pulang duluan sama temen-temennya!" balas Neila.

"Aneh, biasanya kalau pacaran pulangnya pasti berduaan!" celetuk Nova.

"Lu kebanyakan nonton sinetron sih!" sindir Xyagna.

"Terserah gue dong!" balas Nova sewot.

"Balik aja yuk! Gue ada kerjaan nih!" ajak Toni.

"Rajin banget sih!" keluh Adelia. "Tungguin Kak Jioru dulu ya!"

"Nah, tuh dia abang lu, Adel!" Vira menunjuk seorang cowok berambut pirang yang sedang mendekati mereka dengan tubuh babak belur.

"Kok lama, Kak Jioru?" tanya Adelia.

"Tadi ada anak kelas sebelah ngajakin berantem!" jawab Jioru.

"Terus kenapa lu yang babak belur? Biasanya mereka yang babak belur!" tanya Roland bingung.

"Gimana bisa berantem, orang mereka ngajak berantemnya di depan ruang guru! Gue kan nggak berani berantem di situ, entar malah diomelin!" jelas Jioru sewot.

"Iya aja deh, ayo balik!"

Akhirnya anak-anak nista itu pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Linda Bartolk

Umur: 18

Tanggal lahir: 18 Agustus

Zodiak: Leo

Warna rambut/mata: Biru/merah

Hero: Lucifer

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Salah satu dari tiga Bartolk bersaudari.

-Oke, itu saja! *plak!*

* * *

Yah, biarlah... -w-/

Review! :D


	26. Malam Minggu Daffa

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18:** **Nirleka itu artinya sama kayak pra-aksara, makanya dibilang 'you don't say'. *tapi nggak yakin juga sih benar atau nggak, wong pelajaran SMP.***

 **Linda: "Dua-duanya."**

 **Zetrina: "Dua sampai tujuh kali per bulan."**

 **Idham: "Jangan tanya aku." =_=/**

 **Teiron: "Jangan salah, aku suka berbagai macam kue. Dan... Aku pakai semua bahan yang ada di dapur saat itu."**

 **Maurice: "Kalau itu sepertinya lebih cocok untuk Flamy, dia (sedikit) lebih pendek dariku." .w.a**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Daffa** **:** **Let's Create a Band!**

* * *

Daffa sedang mendengarkan musik, kemudian dia mulai terbawa suasana sampai memperagakan air guitar.

'Baik! Aku putuskan!'

"Hah? Bikin band? Lu serius, Daf?"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Gue sih oke-oke aja, tapi kita latihannya dimana?" tanya Doni.

"Iya juga sih." Daffa berpikir sejenak. "Sewa studio musik aja kali ya?"

"Buat apa sewa studio kalau bisa di garasi? Makanya ada istilah 'garage band'." celetuk Tobias yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Daffa.

"Masalahnya, kita tuh nggak ada yang punya garasi di rumah. (Nongol dari mana lu?)" balas Daffa.

"Jangan khawatir, kawanku! Aku tinggal hubungi pelayanku dan semua mobilku bisa dijual, jadi kita bisa pakai garasi yang kosong deh!" Tobias mengeluarkan handphone-nya. "Bentar ya, aku SMS dia dulu!"

'Tobyyyyyyy!'

* * *

Kemudian...

"Untuk instrumen yang akan kita pakai, aku sudah pesan beberapa." Tobias melihat daftar di tangannya. "Satu gitar gibson les paul, satu bass fenderprecision, satu drum set yamaha hipsis, satu sampler dan mixer, dan satu mic. Kalau kurang bisa ditambahkan. Pengirimannya sudah dimulai, akan tiba hari Kamis."

"Dengan begitu, kita bisa latihan." lanjut Furon.

"Rasanya nggak sabar ya, Ira?" tanya Nayla (yang diajak Doni ikutan) antusias.

"Iya!" balas Ira senang.

"Hebat juga kamu bisa menyediakan semua itu, Toby!" ujar Tartagus kagum.

"Tapi..." Tobias menggantung sesaat. "Kalau dijadikan komik malah jadi sangat jelek karena Author-nya nggak jago gambar, makanya kita batal pakai instrumen mahal. Maaf ya."

GUBRAK!

"Nggak usah break the fourth wall please..." gumam Tartagus sweatdrop.

Tobias menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat, kita akan pakai instrumen biasa saja. Lagipula ini cuma fanfic."

"Hey..." protes Tartagus risih.

"Kalau begitu... Frontman band kita sudah ada?" tanya Furon.

Webek webek...

Daffa, Doni, Tobias, dan Tartagus langsung melakukan hompimpa.

"Hom pim pa! Hom pim pa!"

"Dan band pun bubar sebelum dibentuk. (Eaaa~)" sindir Nayla sweatdrop.

"Gue kan cuma nanya..." gumam Furon.

* * *

"Sebelumnya, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Apa saja skill kita semua untuk membuat band? Ngomong-ngomong, aku bisa main gitar, bass, dan cello." ujar Tobias.

"Gue sih cuma bisa gitar (dan nyanyi)." balas Daffa.

"Gue cuma bisa main bass sih." timpal Doni.

"Aku bisa main drum, tenagaku lumayan kuat lho!" sahut Tartagus.

"Aku bisa bernyanyi dan menari!" celetuk Ira.

"Gue bisa turntable, mixing, dan sampling." sambung Furon. "Kalau Nayla?"

"Lulila lulila lala~ Lulila lalalala~" (Note: Ini lagu 'The Song I Heard Somewhere'.)

"Nayla pernah jadi anggota paduan suara lho!" jelas Doni.

'Indah banget suaranya...' batin Daffa yang menangis terharu.

* * *

"Hey hey! Gimana kalau lagu ini?" Furon memutar sebuah lagu di handphone-nya. "Arasemennya menarik, pas untuk kita karena butuh dua vokal cewek, gimana?"

"Boleh juga!" (Tobias)

"Semua bisa berpartisipasi!" (Tartagus)

"Sip!" (Daffa)

"Sepertinya para cowok setuju. Gimana dengan kalian, Nay, Ira?" tanya Doni.

"Aku sih oke-oke aja. Kamu gimana, Nay?" (Ira)

"Aku suka lagu ini. Ayo aja!" (Nayla)

"Oke, semuanya sudah sepakat! Ayo mulai 'jam session' pertama kita!"

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Metal Scream lu kurang mantap, Daf!" celetuk Furon.

"Terus, gimana caranya biar mantap? Gue kan bukan Max Cavalera." tanya Daffa bingung.

DUAK!

"Gyaaaaah!" Daffa menjerit kesakitan setelah ditendang oleh Furon.

"Hmm... Jadi menendang selangkangan tidak bisa membuat 'Metal Scream' jadi mantap ya." gumam Furon.

"Woy!" seru Tartagus yang ngeri melihat itu.

"Hey! Mumpung bicara soal metal, gimana kalau kita coba main 'Speed Metal'?" usul Doni.

"Aku juga tertarik." timpal Tobias.

"Mau coba yang mana? Demetori? Crow's Claw? Livehouse S.S.H?" tanya Tartagus penasaran, di belakangnya terdapat Daffa yang ingin menghajar Furon karena kejadian sebelumnya.

Doni tersenyum. "Ayo kita mainkan 'Art of Life', dari X Japan!"

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Hah? Daffa, Doni, Toby, dan Arta kena kram otot? Kok bisa, Furon? Kalian cuma main band kan?" tanya Ira bingung.

'Pasti main 'Speed Metal'...' batin Nayla sweatdrop setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 **1** **. Matre**

"Kok kalian nggak ada yang bisa jawab sama sekali? Padahal ini gampang lho!" tanya Idham sambil menunjuk soal di papan tulis.

"Nggak bisa gitu, Sensei! Kalau mau nanya pada mereka tuh kayak gini!" Jeremy menengok ke arah teman-temannya. "Goceng tambah goceng berapaaaaa?"

"Cepekceng!" koor para murid kelas Ranged serentak.

'Guyon kalian...' batin Idham speechless.

* * *

 **2** **. Nyontek**

Saat ini kelas Rare sedang ulangan.

"Cuy, liat contekan lu juga dong! Bahasa Inggris-nya pintu apa ya?" bisik Dodi.

"Door." balas Sena singkat.

"AH, KAGET!" seru Dodi tiba-tiba.

Sena langsung merinding ketakutan karena ternyata Berwald sedang mengawasi dari belakang.

* * *

 **3** **. Sudahlah**

Ada dua orang yang sedang bertengkar karena perbedaan pendapat.

"Sudahlah kalian. Daripada berantem mulu, mending main sama kucing baruku aja." lerai Teiron yang menggendong seekor kucing.

"Aww~ Lucu banget!"

"Gemes deh~ Nama panggilannya apa?"

Teiron malah nyengir. "Pengalihan isu."

"Guyon kamu!"

* * *

 **4** **.** **Susah Tidur**

"Nggak bisa tidur? Mending lu coba hitung domba aja deh." usul Seila yang lagi chatting sama Evaron.

"Basi ah, Sei!" balas Tracy.

"Ya udah, lu coba hitung si entuh aja."

"Hmm, oke. Gue coba deh." Kemudian Tracy menutup mata dan mulai berhitung. "Satu Solace... Dua Solace... Tiga Solace..."

Tapi...

"Udah tidur belum?"

"Ngantuk kan?"

"Tidur dong."

Ketiga Biosolace itu malah meneror Tracy.

'Sial!' batin Tracy yang akhirnya malah nggak mau tidur.

* * *

 **5** **. Testimoni Puitis**

Pada suatu hari, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan.

"Jadi anda adalah saksi mata dari kejadian ini?" tanya seorang polantas pada Exoray.

"Iya benar, pak." balas Exoray.

"Apakah anda bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Bermula di saat senja mulai berkiprah di horizon. Silaunya mentari memudar dan jalanan pun mulai menghilang di kegelapan. Sang pengendara pun salah memutar setir dan hilang kendali. Ia pun terjerembab manja dan mencium mesra aspal jalanan. Dan begitulah kisah sang pengendara ini."

Semua orang di tempat kejadian (termasuk si korban) langsung tepuk tangan karena terharu.

Sementara sang polantas hanya mengusap air mata. "Guyon kamu..."

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Daffa Reltion

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 21 September

Zodiak: Virgo

Warna rambut/mata: Coklat tua/hitam

Hero: Grand Templar

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik: (Nothing.)

* * *

Yah, gimana gitu deh... -w-/

Jika ada yang nanya kapan GSS update, tunggu aku ngumpulin mood dulu baru bisa update. *plak!*

Review! :D


	27. Malam Minggu Ian

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18:** **Begitulah...**

 **Daffa: "Band sekolah mah udah ada."**

 **Tobias: "Banyak sih, jadi susah dihitung."**

 **Nayla: "Lagunya lain kok."**

 **Idham: "Aku tidak mau mencobanya."**

 **Teiron: "Kucing random ini."**

 **Tracy: "Nggak, makasih. Dan Solace itu singkatan dari nama teman (Biosolace)."**

 **Exoray: "Bukan."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Malam Minggu** **Ian** **:** **Kegalauan dan Putus**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"BUSET DAH! IAN BEGO! GUE BUDEG TANGGUNG JAWAB LU!"

Ian langsung sadar. Dia mengumpulkan jiwa sebentar sambil melihat sekitar.

Masih di tanggal yang sama, di hari yang sama, dengan baju yang sama, juga di tempat yang sama. Ternyata dia ketiduran di atap sekolah sampai sore karena galau.

Dia melihat sesosok gadis yang mengamatinya dengan wajah jijik.

"Nuwa?" tanya Ian sambil mengedipkan mata.

Nuwa hanya menghela nafas sambil elus dada. "Iya, ini gue. Bukan bapak lu."

"Ngapain di sini?"

"Justru gue yang harus tanya. Ngapain di sini?" tanya Nuwa.

"Di sini? Gue..." Ian melihat sekitar.

"Lagi tiduran sambil meratapi masa lalu..." lanjut Ian sok mendramatisir.

Nuwa kembali elus dada. "Kebanyakan nonton FTV lu, makanya ganti kek sama 'Sakamoto desu ga'!"

"Yeee! Itu anime udah dari zaman kapan! Justru gue sampe salah paham gara-gara nama karakter utama anime itu sama kayak nama husband adek gue dari sebuah game!" balas Ian.

"Emang husband adek lu siapa?"

"Sakamoto Ryuji."

Oh iya, benar juga.

"Emang lu kenapa sih? Sampe segitunya." tanya Nuwa lagi.

"Hiks... GUE MIMPI DIPUTUSIN AYATA! DIPUTUSIN AYATA!" pekik Ian.

"Terus kalau lu mimpi diputusin Ayata, gue harus nikahin bapak lu, terus berenang di Shido Palace, terbang ke Kaneshiro Palace, hijrah ke Mementos, terus meluk Igor sambil bilang 'woooow' gitu?" balas Nuwa sinis.

"Lagian cuma mimpi buruk kan? Udahlah, ujung-ujungnya lu juga bangun..." Nuwa menepuk pundak Ian, kemudian melirik seorang pria yang sedang memandangi seisi sekolah.

Ian hanya memasang wajah ngenes. "Ayata..."

"Emang lu kenapa sih? Ada masalah apa sama Ayata?" tanya Nuwa.

"Harusnya gue nggak bentak dia waktu itu..." gumam Ian yang pundung sambil memeluk lutut di pinggiran atap dengan aura suram.

'Lebay.' komentar Nuwa dalam hati.

"Nuwa."

"Hah?"

"Lu ngerasain ada yang aneh sama ruang seni nggak?" tanya Ian. Pasalnya, tempat itu adalah TKP insiden 'Ian membentak Ayata'.

Nuwa berpikir. "Hmm... Ruang seni? Ruangan paling ujung barat kan?"

"Maksudmu yang di sana?"

Perkataan Forendal yang tiba-tiba menyela membuat Nuwa menoleh. Sang Azazel menunjuk suatu tempat di bawah sana. Nuwa berjalan ke samping Forendal agar bisa melihat tempat yang ditunjuk olehnya.

"Eh iya, bener!" seru Nuwa yang matanya tertuju pada tempat yang dimaksud.

"Tunggu, bukannya..." Nuwa menyipitkan mata. 'Aku baru tau kalau ruang itu dekat tempat dimana aku bicara dengan Luthfi-sensei kemarin.'

"Kok, anda bisa tau?"

"Apa kamu lupa? Tempat itu juga tempat dimana saya pertama kali bertemu kamu." jelas Forendal.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Nuwa tidak percaya. 'Jadi tempat dimana aku bicara dengan Luthfi-sensei dan tempat aku bertemu dengan Forendal itu sama?'

"Kalau kuingat-ingat, ruang seni itu berada di antara kelas Rare dan kelas Ranged." timpal Ian.

"Kelas Rare..." gumam Nuwa.

"Hiks... Ayata..."

Ian mulai pundung lagi dan menggalau sambil memutar lagu 'Aku tanpamu, butiran debu'. Hal itu membuat Nuwa sweatdrop, sementara Forendal hanya cengo.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Manusia memiliki emosi yang kuat... Saking kuatnya, orang bisa bunuh diri jika patah hati..." jelas gadis itu.

"Hiks, bener juga. Mending gue bunuh diri aja! Gue bakalan minum rinso dan mati dengan indahnya sambil terjun bebas dari atap sekolah! GUDBAI AYATA! GUDBAI CINTA GUE! GUDBAI SEMUANYA! GUE SAYANG KALIAN!"

"HEH! IAN! JANGAN MATI DULU!" pekik Nuwa yang langsung menarik kembali Ian yang sudah manjat pagar dengan rantai Hazama.

"Hiks... Maaf Nuwa... Lu mau ngingetin itu dosa besar kan?"

"IYA! ITU EMANG DOSA BESAR! TAPI LU HARUS TAU SIAPA ORANG YANG ADA DI SAMPING GUE! SIAPA DIA HAH?! SIAPA?!" tanya Nuwa sambil menunjuk Forendal di sampingnya.

Forendal hanya diam karena nggak tau dan nggak mau tau kenapa dia dibawa-bawa.

"A-Azazel..." jawab Ian polos.

Hening...

Nuwa menghela nafas. "Ian... Jangan sekali-kali lu buang hidup lu seenak pantatnya. Lihat temen-temen lu. Segila apapun mereka, mereka masih pengen hidup, dan juga gue. Meskipun samping gue ini orang yang pengen bunuh gue, tapi gue masih pengen hidup. GUE PENGEN HIDUP!"

Ian hanya terdiam melihat gadis itu mengadakan pencerahan dadakan, begitu juga dengan Forendal yang hanya bisa diam bagaikan patung di Plaza LSWC.

"Nuwa."

"Apa?"

"Gue sadar."

"Sadar kalau perilaku lu nggak bener?"

"Bukan. Sadar kalau lu harus jadi ustadzah di Akademi Islam Indosiar."

"Sialan lu!"

"Tapi lu masih ingin hidup kan?" tanya Nuwa serius.

"Iya, gue pengen hidup."

"Bagus. Itu dosa besar, Ian. Habis lu mati langsung masuk neraka jahanam."

"Tapi gua harus gimana sama Ayata?" Ian kembali pundung.

Nuwa tepuk jidat. 'Oh iya, gue lupa dia punya masalah sama pacar...'

"Gini aja! Mumpung OSIS lagi ngadain event 'Raja Gombal', gimana kalau lu gombalin dia sebagai permintaan maaf? Lumayan kalau menang, bisa dapet hadiah lho!" usul Nuwa.

Ian terkejut. "Eh? Beneran? Kirain gue dibohongin sama Rendy, ternyata nggak hoax."

"Ya nggak lha!" balas Nuwa.

"Udah sana! Lu cari Ayata! Gombalin dia! Menangin sekalian!" Nuwa mendorong Ian ke depan pintu keluar atap.

"Ya udah deh... Makasih ya, Nuwa! Makasih buat sarannya!" ujar Ian.

Nuwa melambaikan tangan. "Langgeng ya sama Ayata!"

Ian mengangguk dan ikut melambai sambil buka pintu. "Iya! Lu juga langgeng ya sama si Azazel!"

Dia pun langsung kabur sebelum Nuwa menimpuknya dengan sepatu.

"DOA LU YANG ITU NGGAK USAH!"

* * *

BRAK!

Liona yang berjalan terlalu cepat langsung mental ke belakang, begitu juga dengan orang yang ditabraknya. Tapi karena masih sadar dan tau dia terlalu bersemangat, Liona langsung bangkit.

"Maaf! Aku nggak sengaja!"

Dia melihat sosok yang familiar dengan rambut panjang berwarna hijau dan barang yang dibawanya (seikat bunga) langsung berhamburan di jalan.

"Loh? Ian-senpai?" tanya Liona.

Ian yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat punggungnya. "Aduh, lama-lama encok deh..."

Dia pun mengangkat wajah dan dengan wajah garang siap memarahi siapa yang dia lihat. Begitu tau kalau itu Liona (adik kesayangan pacarnya), dia langsung kicep.

"Eh, Liona? Mau ngapain? Kok buru-buru? Lihat nih, bungaku jadi berantakan." Ian memunguti kembali bunga-bunga yang tadinya diikat dengan sebuah pita.

"Maaf deh, senpai." Liona dengan kecepatan Flash membereskan semua bunga Ian sampai rapi, bahkan Ian langsung kicep melihat Liona lagi GPL.

"Nih, udah selesai kan?" tanya Liona sambil menyerahkan ikatan bunga itu pada Ian.

"Iya... Makasih ya..." balas Ian.

Hening...

"Ya udah, aku cabut ya."

"Eh! Bentar dulu!"

"Apaan?"

"Gue udah cakep belum?" tanya Ian.

"Err... Udah, senpai." balas Liona. "Ya udah! Aku cabut ya!"

"BENTAR DULU!" cegah Ian lagi.

Liona mulai sewot. "Apa?!"

"Gimana cara gombalin Ayata?" tanya Ian dengan ekspresi ciut dan cemennya.

'Ah elah! Mental lu tempe amat sih! Kurang jantan!' gerutu Liona dalam hati.

Dia bingung. Perasaan Ian itu selalu romantis kalau sama Ayata, hubungan mereka hampir perfect alias lurus banget dan nggak ada penghalangnya.

Yah... Kalau aja nggak ada abangnya Ayata dan mental sensinya Ian.

"BILANG AJA 'ABANG LU JUALAN KOPI HITAM YA?', 'KOK TAU?', 'SOALNYA AKU SAYANG KAMU!'. UDAH YA! CABUT DULU! BYE!"

Liona langsung pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya meninggalkan Ian yang terdiam.

"Emang itu gombalan?"

* * *

"Ayata..." Ian hanya terdiam. Setelah memanggil nama itu, kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Ayata berada di hadapannya (BENAR-BENAR DI HADAPANNYA) dengan wajah polos sambil memainkan jemari, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan sang pujaan hati.

"Iya?"

"Anu... Sebenarnya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Err... Jadi..."

"Ya?"

"Nggak jadi deh..."

"Kamu mah..."

Ian, Ian... Padahal dia tuh...

Wajah tampan. (Cek)

Badan bagus. (Cek)

Alim. (Cek)

Tegas. (Double Cek!)

Apa sih susahnya ngomong sama Ayata yang imut-imut dan nggak gigit? Aduh, benar-benar...

"Err... Ayata."

"Iya?"

Ian menghela nafas. "Aku mau ngomong sesuatu."

Ayata memperhatikan Ian dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan membuat Ian merasa nggak enak. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan disampaikan padanya.

"Kayaknya nggak perlu deh..." gumam Ayata dengan wajah sendu dan manik coklat itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Lho? Ayata? Kenapa?"

Ayata memegangi kedua pundak Ian secara tiba-tiba dengan erat dan tangan yang bergoyang. "Dengerin aku..."

Ian kicep dan menurut, karena Ayata kelihatan serius banget kali ini.

"Aku mau kita..."

"Putus..."

Hening...

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ian nggak percaya.

Gila. Ini bukan mimpi. Sekalipun situasinya persis banget di mimpinya, tapi Ian percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Buktinya aja bau parfum di badan Ian masih semerebak. (Apa ini?)

Ayata hanya diam dan tertunduk dengan air mata yang makin deras.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ian sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Ayata.

"Hiks... Kakakku..." gumam Ayata yang tersedu-sedu sambil menatap Ian.

"Kenapa si Hajou? Dia marah sama aku?" tanya Ian.

"Habis... Ian sukanya makan kentang goreng pake mayones... Kakakku sukanya makan kentang goreng pake saus teriyaki..."

* * *

"Heran gue."

Rendy melirik si ketua kelas, sementara Noris hanya cuek bebek sambil mainin gagdet-nya.

"Padahal cuma gara-gara si Hajoukim lagi suka makan kentang goreng pake saus teriyaki, kok bisa-bisanya Ian digampar seenak pantatnya sama dia? Hadeh, bener-bener..." gumam Fery sambil mijit kening.

Rendy memutar mata. "Artinya sekarang seluruh kelas Melee fix kembali jomblo."

"Entah buat Oktavo sama Noris, apa mereka bisa disebut pacaran?" tanya si ketua kelas.

"Woi! Jangan seenaknya lu nyeret kita!" Oktavo dan Noris langsung lempar kayu, tapi untungnya ditangkap Fery.

"Tapi jangan lupain Purno sama Moiya." ujar Fery.

"Oh iya. Mereka kan udah pacaran." gumam Rendy sambil melirik Purno. "Tapi katanya hari ini Purno ditinggal pacarnya kerja kelompok, kalau Moiya sih gue nggak tau kenapa. Aura mereka jadi setara dengan jomblo gitu, sampe gue lupa kalau mereka pacaran..."

"Jadi semuanya nggak ada yang malming?" tanya Fery.

Seluruh anggota kelas Melee yang cowok langsung mengangguk.

"Gimana kalau kita nginap aja di kelas ini, sebagai peringatan 'Kelas Melee Anti Malming'?" usul Fery yang tumben-tumbennya punya ide.

Kayaknya sih jangan...

* * *

 **Special Omake:**

 _ **1.**_ _ **Hanyut**_

"Ru, kok nggak ada kabar? Kita jadi pergi kan?"

"Maaf. Gue ketiduran, Rei. Abis enak banget cuacanya buat hanyut dalam mimpi. Ehehe..."

"Lu masih di kasur?"

"Iya. Tapi setidaknya gue udah sampe di depan rumah lu nih."

"Hah?" Yorei segera membuka pintu depan dan ternyata...

Di depan rumahnya yang sedang banjir ada Chieru yang bersorak riang di atas kasurnya.

"Guyon kamu..." gumam Yorei speechless.

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **. Makanan Jepang (Lagi?)**_

"Gue abis beli makanan buat makan siang di restoran Jepang." kata Tavuwo suatu hari saat berkunjung ke rumah Alpha.

Alpha mulai merasa fisarat buruk. "Ini pasti mulai lagi kayak waktu itu."

"Tadi gue beli omurice, tapi nasinya nggak dibungkus telurnya."

"Oke, nasi telur dadar."

"Terus tambah takoyaki, tapi rasanya kayak kentang."

"Sip, tambah perkedel."

"Akhirnya disiram bumbu kare, tapi pekat banget."

"Itu bumbu rendang! Lu nggak salah baca restoran Padang jadi restoran Jepang kan?"

* * *

 _ **3**_ _ **.**_ _ **Belajar**_

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang 'Revolusi Prancis'." ujar Giro pada murid kelas Special. "Agar lebih mudah dipahami, kita akan langsung praktek saja."

* * *

Dan tak taunya, praktek yang dimaksud malah menaruh salah satu murid (yang tangannya sudah diikat) di bawah tiruan pisau pancung.

"Siap ya?"

Murid-murid lain yang melihatnya langsung berkeringat dingin. 'Kayaknya Giro-sensei punya dendam sama kita deh...'

* * *

 _ **4**_ _ **. Tontonan**_

"Lex? Woy, Lex!" panggil Seila.

Tapi dia malah dikacangin Alexia yang menonton sesuatu di laptop menggunakan headset.

"Lagi dengerin apaan sih?" Kemudian dia melihat kabel headset yang terpasang di laptop. "Cabut ah."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan wanita setelah Seila mencabut kabel headset barusan.

"Oh, Yuri toh."

'Dasar Sei kampret!' umpat Alexia dalam hati disertai wajah memerah.

* * *

 _ **5**_ _ **. Pelukan**_

"Haaah... Lelahnya..." keluh Gortem.

"Lain kali aku nggak mau pergi ke Dungeon sama kamu lagi, Gortem." protes Siska.

"Emangnya siapa yang ninggalin gue pas 'nyangkut' abis ngalahin Daphne?!"

"Kamu sendiri juga ngambil semua potion!" Kemudian Siska melihat Jeremy dan menghampirinya. "Jeremy! Selamat atas evo-nya ya! Dengan begitu kamu bisa jadi meta!" (Note: Yang dimaksud Siska adalah Mafia Evo yang baru update di LSI minggu lalu.)

"Siska!"

Jeremy memeluk Siska. "Terima kasih."

Gortem yang melihat itu langsung emosi. "Apa yang lu lakuin?!"

Jeremy pun memeluk Gortem dan yang bersangkutan langsung shock. "AAAAAAH!"

"Kenapa Gortem teriak?" tanya Roland bingung, kemudian dia ikut dipeluk Jeremy. "Hah? Apa ini? Kompetisi memeluk?"

* * *

Mevy yang sedang berjalan di belakang mereka tiba-tiba dipeluk Jeremy.

* * *

"Xie xie ni-" Kuo Ling juga ikut dipeluk Jeremy.

* * *

"Aaaaargh! Menjauhlah dariku!" pekik Vion yang dikejar-kejar Jeremy.

* * *

Jeremy mulai kelelahan dan berjalan tanpa arah. Para korban pelukannya hanya kebingungan melihat itu.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

 **OC of the Day:**

Ian Alamançaza

Umur: 17

Tanggal lahir: 19 April

Zodiak: Aries

Warna rambut/mata: Hijau/hijau

Hero: Kuhulin (atau versi lainnya, Cuchulain)

Kelas: Melee

Fakta unik:

-Kakak kembar Irina.

-Kurasa itu saja. *plak!*

* * *

Bodoh amat dah... -w-/

Review! :D


End file.
